Self Curiosity
by blamlove83
Summary: Sam discovers that he likes Blaine, but is confused about his feelings for Blaine, and goes to Santana for help on what all these feelings mean, and then things happen... Blam-centric with occasional Brittana, and Jyder. Read on to find out what happens. Please review, favorite, and follow. Let me know what you think of it. :)
1. Self-Curiosity

**All characters are not mine, all characters and song lyrics, and places in the Glee universe are all property of the maker of GLEE; Ryan Murphy. I own nothing and do not intend for any copyright infringement whatsoever. I am only writing a fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction, so any kind of criticism; hopefully constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. I hope you guys like it ****  
**  
**Chapter One: Self-Curiosity**

"Three, two, one" Sam said to himself.

As soon as he said "one" the bell rang signaling the end of the school day at William McKinley High School. Sam was looking forward to getting out of school all week; he had made plans with Blaine to hang out together after school ended today. Soon Sam was heading out of the classroom and was heading to his locker. When he got to his locker Sam noticed that Blaine was waiting there for him and was talking to Tina about whether he should wear a red bowtie or a white bowtie with his outfit that he was going to wearing on Monday.

"_Why is Blaine asking Tina about what he should wear on Monday?"_ Sam thought to himself. _"I mean he ALWAYS looks amazing no matter what he wears. Wait…why did I just think that?"_ Sam was so deep in his own thoughts about why he thought that particular thought that he failed to notice Blaine was a bit close to Sam trying to snap Sam out of his thoughts. "Helloooooo…Anybody in there?" Blaine asked while trying to listen to Tina go on saying that it doesn't matter what color his bowtie was because Blaine always looked great no matter what he wore.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed. He was a bit nervous because of the closeness that Blaine had created by stepping closer to Sam. Sam took a step back from Blaine, however as Sam did so, Tina noticed that Sam was just very slightly blushing. _"Hmm…wonder why Sam is blushing?" _Tina thought to herself. She decided to pay it no mind but something was a little…off with Sam's reaction to Blaine's proximity to Sam. She didn't know much about Sam, but she knew someone who knew or rather had been with Sam and was very good at getting information from people. _"Maybe I should ask Santana what is up with Sam, I mean he has been hanging out with Blaine more than usual…perhaps she knows something."_

"So Sam, shall we get going to the Lima Bean?" Blaine asked. Blaine was excited and very glad to have some time to hang out with Sam today. _"Is Sam doing what I think he is doing? Maybe…no way…he is! Sam is blushing! But why is he blushing? Oh My God! Don't tell me he found out about my crush on him! Oh god I hope he hasn't or ever will. Wait a minute…is he crushing on Tina? Huh that's new. But if that is the case then I hope he realizes that Tina and Mike are still madly in love with each other…but maybe…no…No Blaine, Sam is not gay or bisexual you don't have a chance to be with him. Just accept it, but maybe, just maybe he likes me. I can only hope though."_

"Yeah let's get going Blaine, oh wait a minute! Tina! Do you want to join us?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't mind that, sure Sam thank you for asking me" Tina replied. _"I knew it!"_ Blaine thought to himself. However would eventually find out that he was wrong about why Sam had invited Tina. As soon as Tina got her backpack and Blaine got his books for his homework the three of them left the school and got in Blaine's car and they were on their way to the Lima Bean.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. Hockey Bullying

**Chapter 2: Hockey Bullying**

As three Glee club members made their way to the Lima Bean Tina noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey guys did you see that?" Tina asked. "See what, Tina?" Blaine asked her, "yeah, what are you talking about Tina?" Sam added. "I think she was talking about **that.**" Blaine said to Sam, a smile forming on his face as he pointed to a certain former Cheerio who was running towards them. "Oh my God! Santana?! What are you doing here?" Tina squealed in delight at seeing a former Glee member and the one person who Tina needed to talk to. "Trouty Mouth how are you and your baby-head polishing business doing?" Santana said a bit surprised but at the same time very pleased to run into an ex-boyfriend of hers.

"Oh we're managing just fine Santana, thank you, by the way; hello to you too." Sam said happily at seeing one of his ex-girlfriends. "Hello Santana, how are you?" Blaine said to her with just a tiny hint of protectiveness in his voice, but managed to keep himself polite and cheerful. Tina noticed how Blaine tensed just very slightly at the sight of Santana and Sam talking with each other. _"What is up with Blaine?"_ she thought to herself. Santana also noticed that Sam seemed to be a little…nervous? She was curious as to why her Trouty Mouth seemed to be nervous; she knew it wasn't from her presence, and it certainly wasn't from Tina, but…_"Teen Gay?"_ She was also starting to notice Sam would just very rarely cast a glance over to Blaine who had at that point engaged himself in a conversation with Tina. Along with the occasionally glance at the former boyfriend of Kurt, also known to Santana as "Queen Fairy." Sam would slightly shift his weight from one foot to the other. Santana was very curious as to what was going through Sam's head so she decided to separate him from the herd.

"Hey Trouty, why don't we go get some coffee and you can tell me all about those baby heads and how they are so shiny and sparkly?" "Sure thing Santana, hey guys me and Santana are heading in to get some coffee, you coming?" "Yeah give us a minute Sam, I just want to ask Blaine something about Glee club then we will join you and Santana" Tina replied. With that Santana lead Sam into the Lima Bean. As Sam and Santana got their drinks and headed on over to a table Santana decided to spring the question. "Trouty, what's going on with you and Bowtie Fashion?" The moment Santana asked the question Sam immediately Sam coughed a little, "Huh? What do you mean Santana?" Sam asked her slightly flustered. _"Aha! So there is something going on between those two! I always knew Trouty would go after a nice piece of ass someday, but I didn't expect it to be the little fairy's ex-boyfriend…"_ "Don't try to deny it Trouty, you spotted something and you like it don't you?" Santana asked him while smirking as she was slowly figuring out the reason of Sam's nervousness before.

"S-Santana, what are you talking about?" Sam asked nervously, he was secretly scared that he might have given away that he was acting a little weird earlier on. _"Wait, she doesn't think that I like Blaine like __**that**__ does she?"_ Sam thought to himself. "Sam! Santana! There you guys are!" Blaine said with exasperation after trying to find the both of them for a little while. Santana had planned on pressing Sam to see if her suspicions were right, but she didn't have to ask because she saw her answer.

As soon as Sam saw Blaine approaching him and Santana, he was immediately happier and maybe a bit more nervous. _"Yup, Trouty has got the case of the gay love but probably doesn't realize it."_ Santana thought to herself. Sam was wondering why he was getting so worked up at seeing Blaine come closer and was wondering what was wrong with him. But he pushed that thought away for a later date. Blaine had noticed how Sam was blushing slightly at seeing him getting closer to the pair of former couple. _"Sam is so cute when he blushes, I really do wish I could tell him how I felt about him. But if I were to tell him, then I could lose his friendship forever and I don't want that to happen. I do have feelings for you Sam, but if you want to be with Brittany then I guess I will have to let you go. But I am still going to care for you always, and never stop caring, God! I am falling for him really badly, I can't afford to fall in love with Sam, he can't reciprocate my feelings, I mean Sam is-"._ "Hey fag! Stop eye-fucking the homeless, they are too poor to put up a fight against your visual raping!" Blaine and Sam and Santana all heard the remark come from one of the most famous bully's at William McKinley; Rick "The Stick" Nielson. Next thing they knew, Sam had tackled Rick and was being held back by Blaine so as not to beat the bully to a bloody pulp. "First of all Rick, I was not eye-fucking or visually raping Sam, and second of all; I don't think that Sam appreciates that snide remark about homeless people being too poor to put up a fight. I mean let's be honest here: Sam just tackled you onto the floor and you have probably got a few bruises from the tackle, I think Sam is more than strong enough to put up a fight." "Whatever." Rick said and under his breath; "fucking faggot should not even be allowed in here, stinks up the place with the scent of queer."

"Oh that does it let me at him!" Sam yelled. Attracting a fair number of customers attention. However before he could start to get away from Blaine, Santana had stepped up and decided that enough was enough. "Listen here Nielson, I don't care that you want to voice your opinion, but be very careful about who you are talking about." The sarcasm that usually was in her voice was gone and instead replaced with a rather listen-here-bitch-and-listen-well-cuz-I-won't-repe at-myself attitude. "Yeah, yeah, whatever; I suppose seeing as I can't bully the homeless and the gays, I will bully the lesbos and bi-sexual, what do you think of that Santana?" Rick said with a smirk.

"Big mistake buddy, see you can bully me all you want cuz' insults are actually kinda nice to hear. But the moment you even THINK of bullying Brittany I will personally make sure that you are introduced to the civilians of Lima Adjacent, and let you know what it truly feels like to be bullied and verbally hurt with no apologies. You even touch Brittany I will also make sure you can sing higher than the little fairy who used to go to school with you by making you a man with no "mini-man", and then I will take that stick that you hockey douches use to play whatever it is called and shove it so far up your little hockey ass that you really will sound like a woman, are we clear Nielson?" Santana asked calmly yet, deadly serious about her threat. "Y-y-yeah, s-sure Santana not even a finger will touch Britt." Rick answered. "Good, then we are done here. Come on Sam, Blaine let's get out of here and let's go get Tina, where is she anyway?"

"I'm right here Santana. By the way someone special came by to see you." Tina smiled and stepped away from the special person; "Hey Santana, Lord Tubbington sends you his offering of thanks for coming" Brittany said while she walked towards Santana and hugged her. "Hey Britt" Santana said and returned the hug. She immediately turned and faced Rick giving him a glare that said he would be very sorry if he did even as much as touch Brittany. With that, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sam, and Blaine all walked out of the Lima Bean and proceeded to go their separate ways. Santana and Brittany were going to Brittany's house to get their "sweet lady kisses on" and Tina had been dropped off at her house, and Sam and Blaine decided to go back to Blaine's house and hang out for the rest of the weekend.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	3. The Beginning Of Sam's Self-Revelation

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Sam's Self-Revelation**

"Hey Sam I have to ask, why did you tackle Rick when he said those mean comments about me supposedly eye-fucking you?" Blaine asked. Sam let out a deep exhale, and then proceeded to answer Blaine. "Well he had no right to say those things about you Blaine, and he was suck a dick to both you and Santana, and then he mentioned Brittany, hehe…I swear if Santana hadn't stopped me and put him in his place then I would have beat him up till he was black and blue in the face. I mean Santana can take care of herself, but to go after Brittany, is downright dirty. Britt is a sweet girl who does nothing wrong to anybody. Well except she has slept with every guy, who is straight." Sam said looking at Blaine, "But she hasn't done anything wrong except that. And then there is you…" "What about me Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Well you don't deserve to be picked on or bullied, I mean I know you were bullied at your old school's Sadie Hawkins Dance, and you have always been out and proud and happy with whom you are. I admire that about you and you are so polite and kind and sweet to everyone around you, even if they don't deserve it. I have actually admired all these things about you Blaine." There was a moment of silence between the two of them where both one spoke, and Blaine was slowly processing all of what he just heard. _"He really thinks that much of me? I wonder if maybe Sam…no…no that is just wishful thinking. Blaine you need to remember that Sam is straight, not bi or gay."_ Blaine reminded himself. While Blaine was thinking all these thoughts he failed to notice Sam staring at him with a caring smile.

"_He is so sweet, I wonder if he will ever find true love, he didn't find it with Kurt. Maybe Blaine will find it with someone else…no…I know he will find true love. I will help him to find it if I can, after all that is what a friend is for; to be there for someone when nobody will be there for you…Wait…sweet?...did I really just call Blaine sweet? What the heck is wrong with me? First I think Blaine looks amazing no matter what he wears, then I steal glances at him when I am with friends, now I think he is sweet…HOLY CRAP!...no way…No Way…NO WAY! I like Blaine Anderson; A GUY! No…this isn't right, I'm…I'm not gay I'm straight…right? What should I do now? OH GOD! HE IS LOOKING AT ME! HE'S FUCKING LOOKING AT ME! OH GOD! I THINK I'M STARTING TO BLUSH! UH…..OH SHIT! I THINK I'M STARTING TO GET HARD! CRAP! I AM! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"_

"Hey Sam are you alright? You look like your face is getting red, you might be getting sick. Why don't you take a nap on my bed?" Blaine said. Sam was so confused and unsure of what to do, but the one thing that Sam did know was that he definitely had some kind of feelings for Blaine. But he was so unsure of how to handle them, and he wanted to talk to someone, anyone…_"Oh my god I forgot! Santana! She could help me out with this."_ Sam decided to go to sleep and see if he could catch up with Santana tomorrow.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	4. Aunty Snyxx Gives Trouty Mouth A Talk

**Chapter 4: Aunty Snyxx Gives Trouty Mouth A "Talk"**

The morning came way too soon for Sam, but he remembered that he had decided to talk with Santana about his feelings for Blaine. Sam had found that Blaine fell asleep on the couch his lips slightly parted and curled up under a few amount of blankets. Sam decided to make sure his friend was warm because the temperature was still cool outside and so Sam went into the closet and found some more blankets, and covered Blaine with the blankets and decided to leave Blaine a note explaining where he was going to be if Blaine woke up while Sam was gone. "Well I guess I should go see Santana and get." Sam said to himself.

However someone else had already gotten to Santana before Sam, "So Santana do you know something?" Tina asked Santana. "Sure I know something, actually more than just something. I know you are in love with Mike, I know I used to go to William McKinley High School, I grew up in Lima Adjacent, I know mi abuela was not at all happy learning that I'm a lesbian and I like girls, so basically yes I know something. What do you think?" Santana asked sarcasm in her voice. "Look Santana I mean, do you know something about Sam?" Tina remarked. Santana didn't give an answer to Tina. "Aha! You do know something!" Tina exclaimed. "Maybe I do know something about my little Trouty and his perfect trouty ass, so what?" Santana said to Tina.

Contrary to popular belief, Santana did and still does care about her friends, and that especially means her Trouty Mouth, but Santana isn't really one for opening up and revealing her more caring and sensitive side to just anyone. She had figured that Sam was starting to develop feelings for the little gay bowtie; also known as Blaine. Sam was probably confused about his feelings and sooner or later come to Aunty Snyxx for advice. _"Well I have a pretty good idea about how to confront my little Trouty and his feelings for Gay Bowtie."_ Santana was already mapping out a plan in her head when she realized that her Brittany just entered the Lima Bean where she and Tina where talking. "Look Tina I would love to stay and chat and gossip about who is doing who and where they're doing it, but Britt just walked through the doors and I promised her I would help her with her school work and help her by tutoring her, so _hasta luego_ Asian Persuasion, Oh don't give me that look, I know that's the name of your own superhero, so_ hasta la vista_!" Santana said to Tina and left her to contemplate on her own.

Meanwhile Sam had arrived at the Pierce household and rang the doorbell a few times and was greeted by Brittany's mom. "Hello there can I help-oh hello Sam! How are you?" She asked Sam, surprised that he had dropped by. "Hi Mrs. Pierce, is Santana here with Brittany?" Sam asked hoping that he could confront Santana about his dilemma. "Sorry Sam Santana left a while ago to go out somewhere. Brittany just left a few minutes ago, saying that she was going to the Lima Bean to get some help with her schoolwork from a friend. Actually come to think of it I think she was being tutored by Santana, so you might want to try going to the Lima Bean." Mrs. Pierce told Sam politely.

"Ok, thank you ma'am and I hope I didn't waste any of your time. I'll check the Lima Bean, thank you again Mrs. Pierce." Sam said to Brittany's mother. "Oh don't worry dear, you are no trouble at all, now off you go and enjoy the weekend before school starts back again." She added with a smile. "Bye Mrs. Pierce!" Sam called back as he headed back to his car, determined to find Santana.

Meanwhile back at the Lima Bean, Tina decided to see if she could help Britt with her schoolwork, and see if she could get Santana to go talk to Sam. But Santana beat her to the punch, "Hey Asian Persuasion, do you think I could persuade you to help Britt with her schoolwork while I make a call?" Santana said while inwardly smirking at the new nickname she had for the Asian girl. "Sure thing Santana, I don't mind helping her." Tina answered and went over to Brittany who was having trouble with Algebra at the moment. As soon as Santana was out of earshot of the both of the girls she decided to have a little "chat" with her Trouty Mouth, so she pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Sam's cell phone number.

"Hey Santana, what's up?" Sam answered into his cell phone, when he saw that it was Santana's number that was calling him.

"Listen Trouty, Aunty Snyxx here wants you to drop whatever it is you are doing right now, and get your perfect little trouty ass over to the Lima Bean ASAP." Santana told him in a voice, that Sam could tell she was smiling with mischief.

"Umm…okay, but what if I say no?" Sam asked, slightly scared of what Santana would say to him.

"Then I will not hesitate to tell Asian Persuasion about your little secret. You know I will do it, after all I am the head bitch around here" _"Oh God NO! Please tell me she isn't talking about Tina! Oh god, if Tina were to find out I have some kind of feelings or something for Blaine, then Tina would blab it to Blaine, or maybe she would let it slip and everyone at school would find out. Oh I could never handle that…Fine Santana you win."_ Sam thought reluctantly.

"Okay, okay! Santana, please don't say anything to anyone, please!"

"Then hurry your perfectly, gorgeous body over here." _"And that is part one of my ingenious master bitch plan complete. Now to commence part two of my master plan."_ Santana thought to herself, while smirking and complimenting herself on how she is and always would be the top bitch.

"Alright, alright…where are you right now?" Sam was really scared now, and wanted to make sure that Santana wouldn't go through with her threat.

"Look behind you" Santana simply said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sam said as he looked in his rearview in his car seat and saw Santana looking at him from outside the back of his car.

Sam got out of his car and walked over to Santana, "Walk with me Sam?" Santana asked Sam. "Sure, I suppose seeing as I wanted to talk to you." Sam replied glad that the two of them were walking and were able to just chat. "You do know that I wouldn't have ever told Tina about your secret don't you?" Santana asked Sam. "I just needed a way to make sure that would come talk to me." She explained to Sam. "Well can you do it without scaring me half to death?" Sam joked mainly because he was nervous about talking to anyone about his problem.

"Sam, I know that you like him." Santana told him with genuine care in her voice. That sentence stopped Sam dead in his tracks. He was so confused and didn't know what he should do. "I-I don't know what you are talking about Santana." Sam said with a hint of fear and confusion in his voice. "Sam it is okay, I won't tell anyone anything, tell what is wrong. You and I used to be girlfriend and boyfriend, you can trust me." Santana told Sam as she held his hands. She could see the fear and confusion in his eyes. "Santana, I-I don't know what I am feeling right now." Sam told her instead of explaining the whole problem. "Damn it Trouty! I am trying to help you out here. I know you hurting from something, and I suspect that is has something to do with Blaine, am I right?" Santana told him, she suspected that it had something to do with Blaine, and she was determined to find out if she was right.

"Please Santana, don't make me tell you…" Sam pleaded with her hoping that she would let this go. But to no avail, Santana was not finished with him. "Sam, I am going to give you ten seconds to tell me what is wrong, or else I will call Gay Bowtie and tell him that you are in love with him." Santana told Sam expecting a reaction, she was not disappointed. "NO! Please Santana, alright I'll tell you what is wrong. Just please don't say that to Blaine, I don't think I am ready for that…yet. And stop calling him Gay Bowtie, that isn't his name." Sam begged and decided to let her in on his dilemma and trust her to not tell anyone. "AHA! I thought so!" Santana exclaimed. "I knew that it was related to Blaine. You like him or have feelings for him don't you?" Santana questioned with concern and sincere care in her voice.

"…I think so, maybe, I don't know." Sam said quietly, he was still trying to figure out how to tell Santana how he felt towards Blaine. "Sam, talk to me. I still care about you and want to help you if I can." Santana told Sam in a gentle voice. "Well, I do feel something towards Blaine, I am just not sure what it is." Sam finally told Santana and let the tears fall. "Sam, I think you like Blaine, and no, not like him as a friend, but something more." Santana said while smiling slightly as she offered Sam a tissue from her pocket. She remembered how she felt when she first Brittany and how she battled with herself about her feelings.

"But, I am straight! I can't fall in love with a guy or crush on a guy! I-I feel so confused right now!" Sam exclaimed like a confused and scared little kid. "Sam it is alright. I understand how you are feeling right now, trust me; I do." Santana told him. "I suspect that you are actually one of those people who fall in love with who people are and not the kind of "plumbing" they have "down there" if you know what I mean." Santana explained to Sam. "I guess so." Sam said reluctantly, he still was confused about his feelings. "Sam I want you to listen to a song and answer a question after you hear it okay?" Santana asked. "Alright." Sam answered and prepared for the song he was about to hear. Santana got out her iPhone and handed a pair of headphones to Sam and once he had them on she started the song.

**No Air By Jordin Sparks Duet with Chris Brown**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**If I should die before I wake It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave My heart won't move, it's incomplete If there was a way that I could make you understand**

**But how do you expect me To live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air**

**No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air**

**I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew Right off the ground to float to you With no gravity to hold me down for real**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside You took my breath but I survived I don't how but I don't even care**

**So how do you expect me To live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air**

**No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air**

**No more Baby There's no air, no air No air, oh!**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air**

**(No air) (No air) (No air) (No air)**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air**

**No air, air No air, air No air, air No air**

As soon as the song finished Santana, saw a tear escape Sam's eyes. He quickly used a tissue to wipe it up but knew that Santana saw it. "So Sam, who are you thinking of right now?" Santana asked her ex-boyfriend. Sam didn't respond so she decided to guess. "Was it Quinn?" She asked him, Sam shook his head. "Me?" Again he shook his head. "Mercedes?" Sam shook his head a third time. "Blaine?" Sam simply just let a few more tears fall as a response to her question. Santana simply smiled. "I told you, and don't try to deny it." She told him with an understanding of how this could be confusing for Sam. "Thank you Santana." Sam told her and proceeded to hug her and decided to talk to Blaine about all this. "I guess I should figure out what to say to Blaine when I ask him if he wants to go out to Breadsticks tonight, wouldn't you agree Santana?" Sam said as he pulled himself together and started to think about what to do when he got back to Blaine's house. "Yep, I agree with you on that Trouty." Santana told him, while reverting back to her old self.

"So I'm goanna go back to Britt and continue tutoring her, and you are goanna go get your man, and yourself a piece of that fine gay ass." Santana said with a smirk to Sam. "Yeah, yeah Santana, I'll call you later tonight okay?" Sam said with a smile. "Alright Trouty, good luck tonight, see ya!" Santana said to him as she walked back to the Lima Bean. And Sam was smiling to himself as he finally came to the realization that he really did like Blaine and he hoped he and Blaine could still be friends after Blaine learns of Sam's secret crush, and maybe they could even be a little something more if possible. Sam thought about all of this as he walked to his car and got in and drove away.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	5. Sam's Suspicion

**Chapter 5: Sam's Suspicion**

Sam had arrived back at Blaine's house and was trying to figure out how to tell Blaine about his feelings for him, when he heard a conversation going on in Blaine's bedroom. "No! Listen to me Tina. I-I can't tell him about my crush on him yet, or ever for that matter. I just have to accept the fact that no matter what, I can only be content to stay friends with him, no matter how much I may like him. I will just have to deal with it and move on in my life." "Yeah, yeah I know Tina, okay. Hey say hi to Mike for me if you ever get the chance." "Haha yeah okay talk to you later Tina, bye." Blaine hung up and at that same moment Sam decided to go into the room. "So who were you talking about with Tina?" Sam asked, though he secretly hoped it was him. _"Yeah, Santana was definitely right, I like Blaine more than a friend, I do hope he was talking about me. But I doubt it, but it would be nice though."_ "Oh nobody in particular, just some guy that I have a crush on at school, nothing too special." Blaine said while unable to look Sam directly in the eyes, because if he did look into Sam's eyes, then he would start blushing and then Sam would ask why he was blushing, and then things would probably go downhill from there.

"Oh…okay, so Blaine I was wondering if you might want to go out to Breadsticks tonight and have some dinner there. Would you mind?" Sam asked. _"Oh my god, did I just hear that right?! If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was asking me out on a date. But that isn't right, I mean it isn't like a straight guy can have a crush on a gay guy…OH MY GOD! Does Sam have a crush on me?! No, no, that will never happen ever in my lifetime."_ Blaine was so deep in thought that he failed to notice that Sam was rather close to Blaine and had a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Hey we don't have to go out if you don't want to Blaine." Sam said feeling just a little bit sad that he and Blaine wouldn't be going out to dinner tonight. "Are you kidding me?! I would love to go out to Breadsticks with you tonight!" Blaine said, a bit more enthusiastically than he meant.

"Great! Well do you want to drop me off at Britt's place so I can get changed and ready for tonight?" Sam asked. "Sure thing Sammy! Uh sorry about that I guess I am just really happy to go out tonight to dinner with a really great friend." Blaine said while he was blushing and scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness that was being too weird. Sam laughed and smiled at Blaine _"He is so cute when he blushes and is embarrassed"_ Sam thought. "It is okay Blainey, no harm done." Sam said with a slight flirt. _"Oh…My…God…Did my best straight friend just FLIRT with me? No, no, my mind is playing tricks on me. But if Sam really did just flirt with me, then he is interested in me. Nah…never goanna happen ever in my lifetime or his. Just wishful thinking is all that is. Oh well it was nice."_ Sam was starting to notice Blaine was a little fidgety right now and he was curious as to why. Maybe Santana could help him put those pieces of a puzzle together. _"Or perhaps Tina knows something…wait a minute, he was talking about some guy he has a crush on at school, he acts nervous and embarrassed about calling me Sammy, he blushes whenever I compliment him, and he is fidgety a little…HOLY CRAP!"_ Sam came to a realization that couldn't be possible. Blaine Anderson has a crush on Sam Evans.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	6. The Death, The Fight, And The Confession

**Chapter 6: The Death, The Fight, And The Confession**

"So it's a date then." Sam said. "Yep." Blaine answered while playing what Sam just literally said over and over and over in his mind. _"He does realize that he just said that it is a "date" right?"_ Pretty soon Blaine dropped off Sam at the Pierce household and was about to ring the doorbell when lo and behold who should appear before Sam but Santana. "Hello Santana, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" Sam asked her. "Oh nothing to special Trouty, except for the fact we need to get you ready for your date tonight." She said with a smirk on her face. "Riiight… well you don't need to do anything for me Santana, and it isn't a date, I just like Blaine and have a crush on him and have feelings for him. Can't a guy go out and have dinner with his guy friend?" Sam told her.

"Sure he can Trouty, but it still is a date in my books." Santana replied with a smile. "Ok Santana seriously, what is going on? I know you have something planned, you never are this happy unless you are planning something mean, or are planning to get back at somebody, or you are going to mess something up, so what is going on?" Sam asked suspiciously. "Nothing's going on Trouty. I'm just really glad that I could help you through the confusion you had with your feelings concerning Blaine, and you didn't turn out to be like me; a total bitch who was angry and fighting against themselves trying to convince themselves that they are not gay or bi but rather, that they are straight." Santana told him.

"But anyway, you should be getting ready for your date with Gay Bowtie." Santana said. "Yeah I know, I was wondering if you could help me choose an outfit for tonight though…that is why I was hoping to come over here…" Sam said quietly with a little blush made its way onto his cheeks. "Sure thing Trouty, I suppose I could help you out in the fashion department. What were you planning to go in?" "Well I wanted to go in a pair of black jeans, with a skin-tight t-shirt." Sam told her. "I assume there are going to be some shoes and socks to go with that rather sexy image seen as I bet you don't want to go barefooted?" Santana said with a smile and an expression that said "I am imaging a really sexy boy right now, so leave me be." "Yes Santana, as a matter of fact I brought a pair of shoes and socks with me, they are the ones I have on right now." Sam replied to her letting her see the shoes that were not at all destroyed in any way shape or form. "Whoa Trouty, what did you do to give them that shiny sparkle, have you switched to shoe-sucking from baby-head sucking? Santana asked with a smirk. Sam simply smiled and proceeded up to Brittany's room so that he could let her know that he was here and wasn't going to be here long. When he got there he heard from out in the hallway what sounded like…crying.

"Hey Santana, can you come up here a minute?" Sam called. "Sure thing Trouty, what do you-" She stopped talking as soon as she heard Brittany crying. "Sam, what did you do?" Santana said to Sam, all traces of sarcasm gone, replace only with a look of when-find-out-who-made-MY-Britt-cry-they-are-sooo- dead. Santana stepped over to the front of Brittany's bedroom door, and opened it up. What Sam saw made him really think of whether he was crushing on Blaine or more. Brittany was cry and cradling a no longer living Lord Tubbington.

"Brittany what happened?" Santana asked her. The site of Her Britt crying over a member of her life gone from her touched something deep within Santana that just screamed to find whoever would kill the cat that was important to her Brittany, and make sure they knew what happens when they mess Santana Lopez and the ones she loves, especially Brittany. But at the moment all she could do was watch Brittany just cry and know that nothing, absolutely nothing could bring him back, not a wish upon a star, no wish given to Santa, not even wishing with all her might could bring back Lord Tubbington. Santana went over to Sam, and asked if he could leave them alone and let them just be with each other, and let Santana comfort Brittany. All Sam could do was nod his head, and head on over to the bathroom and get changed into his clothes for his dinner with Blaine. _"Oh God if that was Blaine who was dead, I couldn't live. Blaine is a great guy and has so much ahead of him, God…Blaine, please wherever you are. Please be okay."_ Sam thought.

It was getting late and Blaine had been in his car outside of Breadsticks, he was getting tired of waiting and was about to drive off when he noticed Sam's car pulling up beside his own car. "Hey Blaine sorry for the long wait, stuff happened with Britt and Santana at Britt's house, nothing too serious to worry about though." Sam said when he got out of his car and Blaine was out of his car as well. "Okay, I was starting to get worried that you weren't going to show up." Blaine said. "Hey Blaine, can I tell you something?" Sam asked. "Sure thing Sam, ask away." Blaine replied wholeheartedly. Sam was about to ask Blaine about the crush that he was pretty sure Blaine had on Sam, but before he could get two words out of his mouth, someone spoke first.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the fag and the quarterback, what are you doing faggot? You trying to turn our quarterback into a fucking queer too?" Sam inhaled deeply and then exhaled deeply in order to prevent him from punching the guy who just spoke to Blaine in the face. Both Sam and Blaine turned to face the speaker and they saw the bully; Rick "The Stick" Nielson facing them. "What do you want Rick?" Sam asked deathly calm. "Just wanted to ask a question, that's all." Rick said with a rather unusual smile on his face. "Well what is it?" Blaine asked. "Just, did you like the present I gave the bi-girl?"

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled, "You did that to Brittany's cat?!" Sam was seeing red now, and was being held back by a rather strong pair of arms. "Oh look, the fag is trying to hurt me!" Rick yelled playfully. "Oh trust me, you will have wished that Sam had taken care of you then me." Blaine simply said with a look that could have almost rivaled Santana's threats. "Oh please, whatever fucking faggot; you shouldn't even be alive, your kind is disgusting and abnormal. But you know what I think I will accept that you are alive so deal with it." Rick simply said with an attitude of disgust. "Oh you know what, that does IT!" Sam yelled and he broke free of Blaine's hold and tackled Rick. Sam was just about to start hitting Rick when all of a sudden. "SAM!" Blaine screamed. Sam looked down and saw a small Rick stab him with a small knife and run away. Blaine immediately called 911, and was doing everything he could to keep Sam alive.

"NO, No, please, don't die. I-I never got to tell you my secret! Please Sam!" Blaine was frantic and was trying to keep it together when he heard Sam say "I know about your crush on me Blaine, and I don't care about it. I like it actually, and I never got to tell you something too." The ambulance had pulled up and everything was happening so fast that Blaine only heard three words, but those three words were the world to Blaine. "I love you Blaine." And then Sam was taken away to the hospital, leaving Blaine alone which is when he made the call to all the Glee club members.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	7. Pissed Divas, And Manipulative Cheerios

**Chapter 7: Beware Of Pissed Of Divas, And Manipulative Cheerios**

As soon as Blaine started text bombing and calling all the Glee Club members about the incident with Sam involving Rick; people started saying that they would be at the hospital as soon as possible. The hospital that Sam was taken to was soon packed with everyone and people were starting to ask Blaine for details on what happened. The first person to ask Blaine for what happened was Santana. "Bowtie!" She yelled at Blaine. "Get your little Gay-Bowtie-Wearing-Ass over here RIGHT NOW!" Santana was PISSED. Sure she was protective of Britt, but the only other person who even came close to that status was her Trouty Mouth. Anybody who messed with him, risked invoking the wrath of Snyxx. Blaine was afraid of how she would react to him telling her as to what happened, but he knew that if he didn't want to be throttled to death; then he would tell Santana what happened.

"Spill, NOW I don't care how long it takes, tell me what happened right now." Santana stated with an authoritative voice that had a hint of "do-not-fuck-with-me-bitch-or-you-will-regret-it." "Alright Santana just chill here is what happened."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**5 Minutes Later**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"HE DID WHAT TO MY TROUTY?!" Santana shrieked. "Oww! Santana, no need to shriek and kill my eardrums." Blaine complained. "Oh well I am SORRY! But some psycho gay/bi-bashing-stick-up-hiss-ass-douchebag just nearly killed my ex-boyfriend, AND made MY Britt cry her hear out. SOOO I AM SORRY IF I'M A LITTLE PISSED!" Santana was practically livid with anger and rage as well as hurt. Because any attack on her Trouty or her Britt was an attack on her, and she was not going to stand by and let some nearly-killed-my-ex-and-made-my-girlfriend-cry-her -heart-out psycho get away with this. Santana was so caught up in plotting how to make the guy suffer that she didn't notice somebody come up behind her.

"Hey Santana, Blaine what happened to Sam?" the former star of the old New Directions Glee Club; Rachel Berry asked. _"Oh great, now there are goanna be two pissed off divas attempting god knows what."_ Blaine thought to himself, but before he could even begin to say anything, Santana started telling Rachel what happened.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**5 Minutes Later**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"…What did you just say?" Rachel said with not even a frown or smile but just a blank expression in a tone that was very unusual for her usual bubbly, annoying, happy self. "I said…" Santana began, starting the story ALL over again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Another 5 Minutes Later**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Okay so let me get this straight, some hockey player decides that he doesn't like gays and ends up stabbing Sam in the chest?" Rachel asked, clearly pissed off and very much on a mission. "In short, yes." Santana answered Rachel. "Oh boy, Finn is so going to flip out at this piece of gossip." Rachel said. Blaine thought that that was that, and that were would be no more questions, but NOOO… He had just turned around when he was face to face with another former Cheerio; Quinn Fabray. Quinn was Sam's first girlfriend and she had gotten a text message from Blaine concerning Sam and it had told her to come to the hospital quickly. She was worried what could have gotten two divas in such a pissed of mood and was about to ask Blaine to explain the situation, when Rachel told Quinn three little words which sent Quinn freaking and flipping out. "Sam was stabbed". Quinn was silent for about ten-fifteen seconds before she simply looked at Rachel with a look that simply "explain."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**5 Minutes Later**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Quinn was practically shaking with rage and frustration. Why couldn't she just have a drama-free life. She wondered to herself, another part of herself told her to storm out of that hospital and track down Rick and give him a piece of her mind. But there was one last diva to come forth and make her grand entrance; her name was Mercedes Jones. "OH HELL TO THE NO!" A rather fierce and pissed off sassy Mercedes Jones yelled as she stormed her through the crowd to the group of teens. "Boy, you better tell me what went down or I swear I will find out myself!" Mercedes demanded from Blaine. Quinn however got him covered and proceeded to tell Mercedes the story that Rachel had told her, which Santana had told her, which Blaine had told her. As soon as Quinn had finished telling Mercedes what had happened, Mercedes was also pissed, after all; Sam was the very first guy to take her to the prom in junior year, but he also had been her boyfriend and was very good to her. He was the most kind and sweet guy ever. So anybody who even thought of hurting Sam would answer to her.

"_Great, now I have three very pissed off divas, as well as a manipulative ex-Cheerio. All out to get Rick, well they are going their turns."_ "Look Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes; I would love to let each and every one of you go and make sure Rick knows what happens when he pisses off (looks at Santana) a manipulative, lesbian, bitchy, former Cheerio, diva, (turns to look at Rachel) a young, future Barbra Streisand, (now he looks at Quinn) a manipulative, backstabbing, cheating, bitchy, former head-Cheerio, and (lastly he looks at Mercedes) a sassy, young, black diva with attitude. But…I GET FIRST SHOT." Blaine told them all. "And don't even think of challenging me on this." He added, and with that he turned and walked to room where Sam was resting after he was patched up from the stab wound.

"Aw. Well it looks like Gay Bowtie has claimed his prize." Santana said with a knowing smile. But at those words, three pairs of eyes all were looking at her with intense curiosity and studying her. "Santana what do you know?" Quinn asked her former Cheerio partner. "Nothing" Santana replied. "Much" she added under her breath, but unfortunately not quite enough. "You DO know something! Spill Santana!" Rachel exclaimed. "Yeah girl, s=what are you hiding?" Mercedes added. "Look, it's not my place to tell you guys something so personal. As much as I love to gossip, I will not tell you something this special. Sorry but I am going to go and visit Sam and Blaine now, so I will talk to you guys later." Santana said, without so much as even a smart remark. She just left the three girls to talk amongst them and wonder what it could be that Santana was hiding from them.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	8. There Is Love In The Air!

**Chapter 8: There Is Love In The Air!**

Blaine had left the four girls out in the hallway of the hospital, and had decided that he needed to go see how Sam was doing. When he had opened the door he was greeted with a smile from Sam and noticed the bandage over the stab wound. "Doctors were able to fix me up, so I will be good to go in a day or two, they said it wasn't too deep and were able to stop the bleeding before it got too bad. So yeah…" Sam said to Blaine, there was an atmosphere in the room which was slightly awkward, which Blaine decided he would be the one to break it. "Did you mean it, what you said before you were dragged into the ambulance?" Blaine asked. "Blaine, do you think I would play with your feelings like that?" Sam asked. "…no, you are not the kind of person to play with someone's emotions." Blaine replied. "So there is your answer." Sam said as he smiled to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine can you come here for a minute?" Sam asked. Blaine walked over to Sam expecting to get something, and he did get something, but it wasn't what he expected to get; Sam had placed one of his hands on the back of Blaine's head and brought it down while he brought his head up and kissed Blaine. At first it was just a gentle kiss, but then he was a bit more forceful and so was Blaine, both of their tongues managed to battle for the right to win the mini-battle when all of a sudden, someone cleared her voice.

"Ahem. Well, well, well it looks like Trouty does like using those lips of his for something more than sucking on baby heads." Santana said while smirking at the fact that she caught both of the boys in the middle of their little make-out session. Blaine had immediately tried to pull away, but Sam held on to Blaine for just a little longer before letting go. "What do you want Santana?" Sam asked, just a little irritated that she interrupted the best kiss of his life. Blaine was still blushing from the heat of the kiss, and the embarrassment of being caught. "Oh don't mind me; that was hot. But I just thought you two lovebirds should know that there are two other divas out there along with a former Cheerio plotting there revenge against "Stick-up-his-ass Nielson" but Little Blainey there," she pointed at Blaine "told them and me to wait our turn." Santana said smirking at how much she was embarrassing Blaine with how protective of Sam he was, and how he wanted to be the first to go and make sure Rick knew what he had done.

"Oh really?" Sam asked. "Well it seems like I have a rather protective boyfriend." Sam half joked, but was half serious. "Santana, only Sam is allowed to call me Blainey." Blaine told her. "God you two are so in love with each other. I'm surprised Blaine hasn't gone after that douchebag himself and choke him to death with one of his many bowties, I mean SERIOUSLY! You have so many freakin' bowties Blaine! It is ridiculous!" Santana said to the both of them. "Oh yeah well, well, well, oh nevermind…" Blaine tried to come up with a comeback but failed. Santana turned to face Sam "Did your boyfriend really just try to out-bitch me?" She asked with a look of slight confusion. "Did you just try to out-bitch me Bowtie?" Santana asked Blaine. "I'm sorry but just stop please, we all know who the queen bitch is 'round here, and it is me. So sorry hun, maybe in the next lifetime you'll stand a chance of out-bitching me." Santana said with a slight chuckle at how anyone could even attempt to out-bitch her.

"Aw, it's okay Blainey; I still admire your attempt." Sam said to Blaine. "Come here you." Sam simply said before pulling Blaine into another heated kiss. "Well as much as Blaine here wants to do the tango with your tongue Trouty, I'm afraid visiting hours are over for us. So we will be back tomorrow. Until then Trouty Mouth!" Santana said as she grabbed Blaine and walked him to the door and got all of them out of the hospital and Blaine went home, and fell into a deep sleep with the last thing he remembers is the taste of Sam's lips on his own. And with that Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	9. Valentine's Week! (Monday)

**Chapter 9: Valentine's Week! (Monday)**

The weekend went by rather quickly for Blaine and Sam, and they were both looking forward to seeing each other in school today. Sam had arrived a little late and felt all his classes go by so quickly until he got to Glee Club where he could see Blaine and talk with him about what he was thinking about over the weekend. Blaine was already in the choir room eagerly awaiting the arrival of Sam. He couldn't wait to talk with Sam and find out what Sam wanted to do today for Valentine's Day. Sam had just stepped into the choir room when he spotted Blaine and made his way over to him eagerly.

"So Sam, how are you feeling after the incident in the hospital room?" Blaine asked. "Oh I couldn't go off to sleep for a while, all the activity had me wide awake, you know what I mean?" Sam answered back with an undertone that suggested he had been doing something after Blaine and Santana had left the hospital room on Friday night. "Yeah I get what you are hinting at Sam." Blaine replied with a wink that caused Sam to blush a little.

The Glee lesson of this week was Valentine's Day and Sam had a perfect song already picked out to sing, but before he could raise his hand to ask if he could sing it. Mr. Schuster announced that there would be some special guests coming back for this week. "So can we please have a drumroll for…" Mr. Schuster said. "Miss Rachel Berry! Miss Quinn Fabray! Miss Mercedes Jones! and Miss Santana Lopez!" Mr. Schuster announced, and with each name; the respective girl came in from the hallway and made their appearance. The members of the Glee Club were ecstatic to have four of the old New Directions group here for this week. "Oh and just so ya'll know. We's is going to be wantin' some news about who has improved, and what you have been doing to further improve yourselves, and who is single and who isn't single for Valentine's Day." Santana told everyone. She cast a quick glance at Sam and Blaine at the mention of wasn't single and proceeded to observe the rest of the members of the Glee Club.

"Mr. Schuester, can I kick things off Valentine's Week off with a little something I whipped up over the weekend?" Sam asked. "Sure Sam come on up and show us what you've prepared. "Okay well it isn't the best song I've done, but I want to dedicate this song to someone who means the world to me, and I couldn't live without them. It's called Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney.

**Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special **

**To you I'd be always faithful **

**I want to be what you always needed **

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase **

**You're the one I wanna hold **

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul**

**You might need time to think it over **

**But I'm just fine moving forward **

**I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance **

**I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try**

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase **

**You're the one I wanna hold **

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Am I crazy for wanting you? **

**Maybe, do you think you could want me too? **

**I don't wanna waste your time **

**Do you see things the way I do? **

**I just wanna know that you feel it too **

**There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase **

**You're the one I wanna hold **

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your soul**

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul **

**Your beautiful soul**

As soon as Sam was finished his song, Blaine started clapping, and soon everyone followed suit. "Wow Sam, that was actually really good for not having much practice. So where you thinking of someone in specific when you were singing that song?" Santana asked smiling inwardly at how her Trouty had come to accept that he liked Blaine and was willing to admit it in song. "Um…yes." Sam said slightly embarrassed. "Hey there is nothing to be embarrassed about Sam, it is okay if you were thinking about a special someone while you were singing that song." Blaine spoke up, trying to comfort Sam. "Yeah I know I just don't think I'm ready to say who it is yet." Sam replied looking around the room. "And that is totally acceptable Sam, we can all respect your wish to not wanting to reveal who this person is." Mr. Schuster said to everyone. "Not all of us want to be kept in the dark about this kind of stuff though, some of us live off of good gossip. What? I'm just keepin' it real here." Santana said. And with that the school bell rang signaling the end of Glee, along with the end of the school day.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	10. Rick Is So Dead…

**Chapter 10: Rick Is So Dead…**

"Hey Blaine Wait up a minute!" Sam called out to Blaine as Blaine was heading to his locker. "What is it Sam?" Blaine asked. "Umm…well I was wondering if you would like to try going out to dinner again, except this time without me nearly dying by a stab wound." Sam said; blushing a little. "I'd love to go out for dinner tonight with you Sam, when did you want to go out?" Blaine said. "Great! So-What are you doing here Rick?" Sam asked with anger in his voice, while he moved in front of Blaine. "Nothing, but what are you doing hanging out with the queer kid Evans?" Rick asked while eyeing Blaine. "We are just making plans to go out to dinner as friends. Nothing more Rick." Blaine answered.

"Haha, good one Quinn, but I know I could easily out-bitch you in any fight I mean-"Santa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rick in the hallway. "YOU!" She screamed. "YOU, ME, OUTSIDE, NOW!" Santana practically yelled. With that, Santana stormed out of the building, and waited for Rick to show himself so that she could give him a piece of her mind.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	11. Don't Mess With My Girlfriend

**Chapter 11: Don't Mess With My Girlfriend**

Santana was so pissed that the moment she saw Rick heading out, she immediately headed over to him and raised her fist to hit him so hard he would get a nose bleed, but just before her fist hit Rick, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a voice from behind her. "Stop the violence, please, no more violence." Brittany pleaded she was still upset from Lord Tubbington's death, but she had gotten over it over the weekend. Santana turned around and saw her Britt and her eyes which were pleading with Santana to not hurt anyone. She had already lost Lord Tubbington, she didn't want to lose Santana too. Santana was still furious at Rick for what he did to Britt emotionally, but when she saw those eyes that were begging to not lose anyone else special in her life, Santana could not say no to Britt. She turned around and faced Rick, "You don't realize how lucky you just got you piece of scum." She said with such anger. "You are only getting off because Britt asked me to, and nothing else. If she wasn't here right now asking me to stop the violence I would beat your face into a bloody pulp, then give the remains to some vultures. You are scum, because you don't decide to go after me, but instead go after Britt. She is still a child at heart, and if you ever, and I mean EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO HER AGAIN, I. WILL. TRACK. YOU. DOWN. AND MAKE SURE YOU KNOW HOW SHE FEELS RIGHT NOW." Santana finished and gave him one final "don't-fuck-with-my-Brittany-bitch-or-you-will-die -painfully-and-slowly" glare. "Yeah, whatever bitch, you don't scare me." Rick told her.

"SMACK!"

The crowd that had gathered around the three of them couldn't believe their eyes. Nor could Santana or Rick. Brittany S. Pierce; the girl who lived in her own special place, and believed in Santa Claus and unicorns; just slapped someone. "Don't you dare call my girlfriend a bitch ever." Brittany told him and with that, both of them turned away and walked away their fingers interlocked and neither of them caring that everyone who just witnessed the slap; were watching them with utter shock.

Meanwhile Sam and Blaine who hadn't heard anything from inside the school were in a heavy making out session; Sam was kissing Blaine and was starting to let his hands travel all over Blaine's chest and was leaning Blaine over a desk when all of a sudden; "Hey you two might want to save the heaving making-out for the bedroom, cuz' there are still teachers in the building. Though I have to say Bowtie, I never thought you would let Trouty take control like that." Santana stated while very proud of her Brittany what she just did outside in front of a huge crowd of people.

When Sam and Blaine both heard Santana they broke apart, but Sam whispered "You know I can imagine quite a few things we could have done if Santana and Britt hadn't come in." into Blaine's ear. Blaine had immediately blushed and got hard with the idea of what Sam was suggesting. "Y-yeah I bet." Blaine panted, a little out of breath. "Trouty, what did you just say to Bowtie to get him all hot and bothered? Was it something naughty, cuz' if I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to tease the poor kid with some naughty thoughts, weren't you?" Santana asked with amusement at how Blaine was trying to control his obvious bulge. "So what if I was teasing him?" Sam replied winking to Santana playfully. "Trouty! I didn't know you had it in you to be a little tease. Blainers, you are going to so be putty when Trouty gets his way with you in bed." Santana said enjoying how much fun it was to play with Blaine. "Sam!" Blaine complained while still trying to calm himself. "What is it Blainey?" Sam asked innocently.

"Don't 'What is it Blainey?' me Sam! You know I am having a really hard time controlling my thoughts right now. Why do you have to make it so hard for me to stop getting so hard?" Blaine said, blushing even more, making his cheeks turn a light shade of red like the red on Brittany's Cheerio uniform. "I guess Trouty has spotted something, and he just wants it badly." Santana said while trying to hold a laugh in, because of how it was adorably funny that her Trouty knew how to use his mouth to get what he wanted, which at the moment was getting Blaine to blush so hard that it was adorable as to how much of a girl Blaine was acting like. "Lord Tubbington is happy." Brittany said. "How so Britt?" Santana asked. "He is happy that Sam has finally found someone that makes him happy, and not someone that will make him happy just for a while, but someone who can make Sam happy until he grows old and joins Lord Tubbington up there." She said, and had looked up. Santana knew that Britt couldn't really hear the spirit of Lord Tubbington, but even she had to admit that she could feel that the cat was happy for Sam. "Yeah, I think he is Britt." Santana said happy for Brittany and also happy how she stood up for Santana when Rick called Santana a bitch. "I love you Brittany." Santana said, and kissed her girlfriend on the lips and hugged her. "I love you too Santana. I love you too Sam and Blaine, but Santana will always reach the unicorn." Brittany said to Santana and and the two boys who were observing the love coming from the pair of girls. Santana smiled at the response that Britt made, because both she and Brittany had agreed that Britt's heart was the unicorn, and so if anyone got to reach the unicorn, then they managed to get their way into Britt's heart.

"Don't worry Britt, we know. After all, Santana would kill us or anyone who hurt or even touched your unicorn and then hurt it." Sam said, speaking Britt's language. "Anyway, I say that we all go out and have dinner together, all four of us. What do you say Santana?" "I mean both Blaine and I have already decided that we are going out to Breadsticks tonight for dinner, so would you like to join us?" Sam asked. "I'll only go if Britt wants to go, do you want to go see if you and I can accomplish that scene from _Lady and The Tramp_ at Breadsticks Britt?" Santana replied. "I'll be the lady, and you can be the tramp." Brittany said. "She said yes." Santana translated for both Sam and Blaine. "Okay well let's meet up at Breadsticks at say 8:00pm okay?" Blaine asked. "Sure thing Bowtie, just please don't wear another bowtie, I mean please wear something else." Santana said to Blaine. "Okay Santana, will do." Blaine answered, and with that; the four friends departed, getting ready for dinner later on that night.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	12. Will You Be My Boyfriend?

**Chapter 12: Will You Be My Boyfriend?**

Later on that night at around, 7:30pm Sam and Blaine were ready to go head on over to Breadsticks when they heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" Blaine yelled to the door, "Would you two hurry up in there?! Me and Britt are getting colder out here and starting to turn into frosted ice sculptures!" "Alright, alright already. Hold on a sec Santana!" Sam yelled. Five seconds later, Sam and Blaine were getting their coats on and were heading into Blaine's car and were getting into the car. And both boys saw the girls getting into Santana's car and both vehicles drove off towards Breadsticks. At about 7:45pm both vehicles had arrived at Breadsticks and everyone got out of the cars.

"So, first of all, before we go inside we all know that I am sitting beside Britt. Any questions? No? Good, then I won't have to kill either of you." Santana said with a smile. "And with that settled we now are going to go into Breadsticks, and get some food, cuz' I 'm starving." Sam said. "Yeah, I agree with Sam, I am starving for some good food." Blaine added in. The group entered the restaurant and were able to get a booth of four. "So why don't we let the ladies choose where they want to sit down." Sam said. "Why thank you Trouty, maybe I'll have to find a different nickname for you. Perhaps; 'Gentlemanly Trouty Mouth?'" Santana said to Sam as she sat down with Britt next to her on inside of the booth. "Yeah right, I like just plain old Trouty Mouth better, than anything else." Sam told her. "Hey it's just a suggestion." Santana explained.

"So what would you kids like to have to eat tonight?" The waitress asked. "Me and Britt will have a plate of spaghetti, and meatballs." Santana told the woman, "I am going to have some spaghetti as well." Sam said to the waitress. "And how about you dear?" the waitress asked Blaine; "Why don't you just make that three plates of spaghetti, with the one with meatballs for the girls." Blaine told the waitress. "Alrighty then, and what about drinks?" "We will just have water, all four of us." Sam told the waitress. "Alright then, I'll be back with your water soon." And with that she left.

"So Santana, why are you so happy?" Sam asked her. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "Oh please, Santana, I know you were and are still proud of something that happened when you came back into the school, so what happened?" Sam told her. At that Brittany started to blush and hung her head slightly. "Brittany what happened?" Blaine asked her. "I slapped someone" she simply said quietly, but everyone at the table heard it. "Wait…Brittany did this?!" Sam asked surprised and impressed at the same time. "Yep, she sure did." Santana confirmed.

"Why did you slap someone Brittany" Blaine asked Brittany, "Because he called Santana a bitch. And that is not a nice thing to say to somebody." Brittany told everyone. "Well who knew that Brittany could get physical and defensive?" Sam simply said. "Hey Blaine I wanted to ask you something if that's okay." Sam asked him. "Sure what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Blaine asked. "Umm…well…I was wondering if you would want to be…umm…uh…" "Oh God, just stop now please Sam and let me save you from further embarrassment. What Trouty is trying to ask you here is; will you, Blaine Anderson be Trouty Mouth's boyfriend?"

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	13. Guess What Guys? I Have A Surprise!

**Chapter 13: Guess What Guys? I Have A Surprise For You! (Tuesday)**

It had been such an exciting night last night between becoming Blaine's boyfriend, and seeing Santana and Brittany do the spaghetti scene from _Lady and the Tramp_ which Blaine and Sam both thought was the cutest thing ever. And then Sam had proceeded to make-out with Blaine when he and Blaine had gotten back to Blaine's house, which involved making Blaine produce some of the most delicious sounds ever, "God, I so want him to be here right now so that I could show him how much I love him. Plus when we start making out; he is so hot…Damnit! Now I need another shower cuz' of that image. No…no…stop imagining Blaine on his back shirtless…lips slightly parted…those lips looking so fucking kissable…and then he certainly knows how to grind…Oh God…I so need a cold shower right now…" "Well I can certainly hear the attractiveness of the fine gay specimen known as Blaine Anderson, I bet he is going to be great when the two of you start really going at it like rabbits." Santana said while she was smirking as she walked up next to him.

"JEEZ Santana! Don't fucking scare me like that!" Sam exclaimed. "So what you going to do for today in Glee Club? You going to sing or serenade to Blaine again?" Santana asked. "Nope. I'm going to do something much better. I am going to give the entire Glee Club along with you and Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel a very special surprise!" Sam exclaimed with excitement. "Oh really? Well praytell what could this surprise be. My nosy self wants to know now spill Trouty, what is it?" Santana told Sam. "Nu-Uh! I am not telling you anything not even a little hint." Sam told her.

"Ugh… you are no fun Trouty, I'll probably die from lack of gossip before school is out today." Santana told him. "Well I suppose I will see you in Glee club then Santana called after him while she waited outside the school for Britt to arrive so that she could spend some more time with her. As the school day went on and was closer to getting to getting to Glee Club, Sam was getting more fidgety. Luckily the bell rang just in time, and Sam was out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. He was really anxious and nervous and confident and proud of himself as well as feeling very giddy. Sam made sure that he was the first one in the choir room and went over what he was going to say and do and sing in today's rehearsal.

Pretty soon all the members of the Glee club were trickling in and Mr. Schue asked if there was anyone who would like to begin or start the class off. Sam immediately raised his hand and came to the front of the room. "Hey guys, I guess I should just dive right into the song, but first I want to say thank you to Santana for helping me out with my problem, and Mercedes you were such a great girlfriend and I know you will find true love one day, maybe you will find it while you are doing your career, Quinn you may be difficult to deal with but all of the pain and drama and sorrow that you dealt with in the past has only helped you to achieve a great achievement; going to Yale, who knows what other great things you will accomplish in your future, and Blaine; thanks so much for always being such a good friend. Can I ask for all four of you guys to come up here with me?" "Sure thing Trouty, but I hope you aren't going to go all creepy on me and try to do something to me, cuz' you know that I will cut you if you do." Santana told him as she walked up to the front of the room, Mercedes and Quinn followed Santana and last but not least, Blaine came up to the front of the room. "So this song is called _Bless The Broken Road_, and it is by The Rascal Flatts, so here goes;"

**(Bless The Broken Road By The Rascal Flatts)**

**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago **

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road **

**But I got lost a time or two **

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through **

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are **

**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars **

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms **

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road **

**That led me straight to you **

**Yes He did**

**I think about the years I spent, just passing through **

**I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you **

**But you just smile and take my hand **

**You've been there, you understand **

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are **

**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars **

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms **

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road **

**That led me straight to you**

**But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms **

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road **

**That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road **

**That led me straight to you**

After Sam finished singing the song, he went first to Quinn and hugged her "You have so much ahead of you Quinn I know you will accomplish great things, no matter what push through trials and you will be rewarded." Then he proceeded onto Mercedes, "Mercedes you once thought that you were skim milk out in the real world, and now look at you. You have become such a beautiful woman and I know that when you do produce your very first hit single, I will be there to tell you I told you so; because you are going places girl, I know you are." "And now you Santana, Santana I just cannot tell you how much help you have been to me this weekend, I mean you helped in areas where I was scared like crap to even go near. Santana, you are going to be a great woman when you grow up. I know you will, and when you and Britt get married; you will be one of the greatest mothers ever." After he said his piece to each of the girls, there were tears of happiness coming from each of them. Because each of them where so happy to hear what Sam said to each of them.

"Now I come to you Blaine, Blaine I am so thankful that I have you in my life as a friend. I cannot think of a better way to say this then to just simply show you." Sam said all of this to Blaine with so much sincerity and happiness that he was near the point of just crying because of all his happiness. "Show me what Sam?" Blaine asked him, confused as to what was going on. "This is what I wanted to share with everybody and this is also the surprise I was talking about Santana." Sam said to Santana. And with no warning, no signal, no big sign that said "Homophobes please leave the room now, or avert looking." Sam hugged Blaine "I love you Blaine Anderson." And with that Sam kissed Blaine in front of the entire Glee Club.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	14. Will You Be My Valentine?

**Chapter 14: Will You Be My Valentine? **

There was awkward silence for about ten whole seconds in which if anybody even breathed, you would hear it. As soon as those ten seconds passed, Santana took it upon herself to ease the attention from the two boys onto her. "Okay, so is anyone goanna fess' up? Who even REMOTLEY suspected Trouty and Bowtie here would eventually get together?" She asked everyone. Nobody put their hand up, but Santana noticed that the new Cheerio in the room Kathy, Katie, Kit Kat, whatever her name was; had rolled her eyes and looked at Sam and Blaine with a look that clearly said; "EWW…that is not normal at all, those boys aren't right." But had resigned to remaining quiet, however; Santana would not put up with it.

"Hey you! Kit Kat! Yeah you! What was with the whole eye rolling and I-am-so-much-better-and-correct-and-not-abnormal attitude that you just gave?" Santana asked guessing that the answer would be the whole "Gays are going to go to Hell" speech. "None of your business." Kitty replied with a bitchy attitude. "Well I'll get back to you on that at a later date Pussycat" Santana said hoping to get a reaction out of Kitty. She was not disappointed. "My name is not Kit Kat or Pussycat…it…is…KITTY!" She yelled before storming out of the choir room with an attitude.

"Does she remind you of someone except much meaner and even colder Quinn?" Santana asked her. "Yeah, she reminds me of me a bit." "Anyway, when did this happen Sam?" Quinn asked him curiously. "What? The part about him and I being together or the part about me finding out about Blaine's crush on me? Or when did I first realize that I liked Blaine or the time that I first felt something for Blaine?" Sam asked Quinn.

"Any part I guess." Quinn said. "Well I guess at this point I will tell you that Santana helped me to accept that I like people for who they and not what kind of "plumbing" they have. And me and Blaine just got together officially yesterday night at Breadsticks. I really don't want to many people knowing about me and Blaine just yet. I trust the Glee Club enough to keep it within the Glee Club, but that is as far as I want it to be." Sam said. "I agree with Sam, I don't want people to hear about this and then start hurting Sam or me just because we are together."

"Well I am happy for you two and hope for the best." Quinn said. "Yeah same here Sam, as long as you are happy that is what matters most to us." Tina added. Well I am just relieved to see that my Trouty has a special someone in his life." Santana said. "Yes, we are all happy for the both of you Sam and Blaine" Mr. Schuster said. "But I have an important announcement to make, so if you don't mind." Mr. Schuster said. "The New Directions have been asked to perform; at this year's very first Valentine's Day School Dance." There were cheers going up from all around the room "And apparently any member of the previous graduating class could and can come to the dance, so I plan on getting as many song selections in order for the dance. So start thinking of some good songs for the Valentine's Day William McKinley High School Dance." Mr. Schuster told his class, and with that the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. "And don't forget to tell the other Glee members like Finn and Puck and Mike about the dance!" he called after them. As soon as Sam and Blaine were sure they were out of earshot of anybody hearing them, Sam decided to ask Blaine one final question; "So Mr. Anderson would you be willing to be my Valentine at the dance?" Sam asked. "I would love to Sam!" Blaine answered and hugged Sam and gave him a kiss to show him how much he loved his Sam and would always love him.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	15. Quinn Confronts Kitty (Friday)

**Chapter 15: Quinn Confronts Kitty (Friday)**

It was the night of the big event; The Very First Annual William McKinley Valentine's Day Dance. Everyone was getting ready for the dance however there was one girl who was not happy about having to go to this dance. "Hey Kitty, why are you out here all by yourself?" Sam asked her. Kitty simply shot him a look and said "who do you think you are talking to me? You're just Glee club members you guys are in lowest level of the status quo." She told him. Sam simply shook his head and went inside to get ready for the dance.

"Wow, you really are a bitch, like I mean a REAL BITCH." Quinn said to Kitty, "Oh my god! Quinn Fabray! you are my idol! I can't believe I am actually getting to talk to you!" Kitty exclaimed. "Um I just have a question for you Kitty, aren't you a Christian?" Quinn asked her. "Yeah I am, too bad for those gays and lesbians and bi-sexuals though. They are going to go to Hell and they deserve to. They aren't following God's law." Kitty said. "Oh really? Well did you realize that you just committed two of the ten commandments?" Quinn asked Kitty. "What?! No I didn't!" Kitty exclaimed not realizing that she had done what Quinn said she had done. "Yep, you said I am your idol, in the Bible one of God's ten commandments is "You shall not make yourself a carved image or what it means is an idol." And then you used the Lord's name in vain. And every human being including me and you should be going to Hell, but no. God sent his son; Jesus down to earth to carry and take all of our sins so that we may join God in Heaven. So I invite you Kitty to think before you speak, and think very carefully about how you plan to comeback from that." Quinn said to Kitty. Kitty was unable to think of a comeback and so just settled being silent. "That's what I thought, now why don't we go inside and get ready for the dance." Quinn said, and so both of them went inside where everyone else was preparing for the dance. "I'll be right back Quinn, I think I need to go apologize to Sam about what I said earlier." Kitty told her and walked over to where Sam was setting up the equipment for the instruments with the rest of the band members.

"Hey Sam, listen I am really sorry about what I said before. I guess I just need to learn when to keep my mouth shut. I can't promise I won't say mean things like that again, but I can promise you that I will try to control my tongue. Can you forgive me?" Kitty asked. Sam thought for a moment…yeah I can forgive you, just please be more considerate of people's feelings next time okay?" Sam told her. "Sure thing Sam" Kitty replied and proceeded to walk back to where Quinn was and continue helping setting up for the dance tonight.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	16. The Dance And The Unexpected Shock

**Chapter 16: The Dance and Unexpected Shock**

The gym of William McKinley High School was in a word; Love. It was packed with students who if they weren't socializing, then the couples were either cuddling together at one of the two-seat booths or were kissing in the "Kissing Tree" which was a large full-body frame where people could get their picture taken kissing their boyfriend or girlfriend. There was also a rather large heart-shaped couch where two small scepters laid on top of matching heart-shaped cushions which were for the so called "Valentine Royalty." The ceiling was full of pink, red, and white heart-shaped balloons which were all attached to strings attached from one side of the ceiling, to the other side of the ceiling.

Blaine wore a deep red suit on top of a white dress-shirt along with a pair of deep red dress pants, which was completed with a deep red bowtie, and black dress shoes. Sam had arrived wearing pink dress-shirt which was underneath a light red suit and a light red pair of dress pants along with a matching shade of red necktie, finishing off the outfit was a pair of black dress shoes. Santana had arrived wearing a red, strapless dress which when she spun around looked like it was changing shades of red, and was wearing a white sweater. Britt; who had arrived with Santana was wearing a white, strapless dress which when she spun around looked like it sparkled like their where diamonds in the dress, she wore a sweater with her dress. Other members of the Glee Club were slowly making their way onto the stage when Sam tapped the microphone and cleared his voice.

"Hey guys, The New Directions are goanna be performing for you this evening so we hope you enjoy, okay then; 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" He yelled to the band and immediately they launched into the first song

**(A Love That Will Last by Renee Olstead)**

**(performed by Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce)**

**Santana:**

**I want a little something more  
Don't want the middle or the one before  
I don't desire a complicated past  
I want a love that will last**

**Say that you love me**  
**Say I'm the one**  
**Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run**  
**I don't do drama**  
**My tears don't fall fast**  
**I want a love that will last**

**Brittany:**  
**[Chorus]**  
**I don't want just a memory**  
**Give me forever**  
**Don't even think about saying goodbye**  
**'Cause I want just one love to be enough**  
**And remain in my heart till I die**

**So call me romantic**  
**Oh I guess that must be so**  
**There's something more that you oughta know**  
**I'll never leave you**  
**So don't even ask**  
**I want a love that will last**

**Santana & Brittany:**  
**Forever**  
**I want a love that will last**  
**I want a love that will last**

**Santana:**  
**[Chorus]**  
**I don't want a just a memory**  
**Give me forever**  
**Don't even think about saying goodbye**  
**'Cause I want just one love to be enough**  
**And remain in my heart till I die**

**So there's just a little more that I need**  
**I wanna share all the air you breathe**  
**I'm not the kind of girl to complicate the past**  
**I want a love that will last**

**Santana & Brittany:**  
**Forever**  
**I want a love the love that last**  
**Always**  
**I just want a love that will last**  
**Want a love that will last**

Both girls bowed at the end of the song and moved for Sam and Artie to make their appearance for the next song.

**(As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber feat. Big Sean)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans and Artie Abrams)**

**Sam:**

**As long as you love me**  
**As long as you love me**  
**As long as you love me**

**We're under pressure**  
**Seven billion people in the world**  
**Trying to fit in**  
**Keep it together**  
**Smile on your face**  
**Even though your heart is frowning**

**But hey now,**  
**Ya know girl**  
**We both know it's a cruel world**  
**But I will take my chances**

**As long as you love me**  
**We could be starving**  
**We could be homeless**  
**We could be broke**

**As long as you love me**  
**I'll be your platinum**  
**I'll be your silver**  
**I'll be your gold**

**As long as you la(x17)love me**  
**As long as you la(x17)**

**I'll be your soldier**  
**Fighting every second of the day**  
**For your dreams girl**  
**I'll be your whole world**  
**You can be my Destiny's Child on a stinger**  
**So don't stress**  
**Don't cry**  
**We don't need no wings to fly**  
**Just take my hand**

**As long as you love me**  
**We could be starving**  
**We could be homeless**  
**We could be broke**

**As long as you love me**  
**I'll be your platinum**  
**I'll be your silver**  
**I'll be your gold**

**As long as you la(x17)love me**  
**As long as you la(x17)**

**Artie:  
I don't know if this makes sense but  
Your my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place  
I'll rendezvous it  
I'll fly to it  
I'll meet you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us trust a couple things  
I can't spell without u**

**Now we on top of the world**  
**Cuz that's just how we do**  
**Used to tell me sky's the limit**  
**Now the sky's our point of view**  
**Man we steppin' out like woah (oh God)**  
**Cameras point and shoot**  
**Ask me what's my best side**  
**I step back and point at you, you, you**  
**The one that I argue with**  
**Feel like I don't need a new girl to be bothered with**  
**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side**  
**It's only green where you water it**  
**So I know we got issues baby true, true, true**  
**But I'd rather work on this with you**  
**Then to go ahead and start with someone new (as long as you love me)**

**Sam:  
As you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke**

**As long as you love me**  
**I'll be your platinum**  
**I'll be your silver**  
**I'll be your gold**

**As long as you love, love me, love me**  
**As long as you love, love me, love me**  
**As long as you love, love me, love me**  
**As long as you love, love me, love me**  
**As long as you love me**

As soon as they finished, all the girls were up on their feet squealing with delight that they got to hear a Bieber song. Blaine saw that a rather large amount of girls were all over Sam, and Blaine started to go after him to rescue his Sam from the girls when he felt a hand grip his arm, Blaine turned around and saw Rachel in a light pink dress looking at him with a worried expression. "Rachel what is wrong?" Blaine asked her. "You better keep an eye out for Kurt, he is here and told me he is going to challenge Sam to a Diva-Off to find out who deserves you more!" She said worriedly. "WHAT?!" Blaine exclaimed, and just like that; Blaine was rushing through to be greeted with the sight of Kurt pulling Sam away from the crowd, and into a secluded spot to talk with Sam…

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	17. The Diva-Off, And The Secret's Out!

**Chapter 17: The Diva-Off, And The Secret's Out!**

"Whoa! Hey What do you want Kurt?! You know you didn't have to be that forceful with grabbing me" Sam said confused. "Stay away from him Sam, Blaine is too good for you. You will never have him." Kurt declared as if staking a claim on Blaine. "Okay wait a minute Kurt, I am pretty sure you guys broke up like a while ago. Blaine has had a crush on me ever since the beginning of this school year, and he and I are together already so back off." Sam told Kurt. "Are you challenging me Evans?!" Kurt said to Sam shocked. "Maybe I am Kurt!" Sam replied back hotly. _"If Hummel knows what is best for him, he will leave just well enough alone."_ "Fine, then I guess there is only one way to settle this." Kurt stated. "Oh really? Well bring it Kurt!" Sam said with an edge of competiveness in his voice. "Yes Sam, I challenge you to a Diva-Off! Winner gets to be with Blaine, and the loser walks away with nothing." Kurt said smirking. "Fine, you choose the location and time, and Blaine gets to choose the song." Sam said calmly. "Fine then, right now out in the middle of the crowd with everyone in that gym watching us or rather, watch YOU lose to a guy who is much more fashionable and is already going to be the winner." "Fine."

"Hold on you two, you still need me to choose the song for you." Blaine said to the both of them. "Blaine when did you get here?" Sam asked. "Oh I just got here a few seconds ago. I think that seen as Kurt seems to be such a smooth criminal you should do the Michel Jackson song; "Smooth Criminal." "Very well Blaine but be prepared to come back to me." Kurt said.

A few minutes later Blaine came back into the gym. "So guys it appears as though we have a little surprise for you. Can I have the two cellos for this piece? Great thanks. Now let's listen to a piece a friend of mine decided to do for today. Please give it up for Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans!" Blaine said over the microphone. Kurt and Sam both came through the doors of the hallway into the gym and walked up on to the stage and Sam was the first to speak. "Hey guys so this a piece me and Kurt wanted to do and Blaine is going to determine who he thinks is better. Alright 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" He shouted and with that the song began.

**(Smooth Criminal Glee Cast Version)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel)**

**{Sam}  
Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?**

{Kurt}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
Are you OK, Annie?

{Kurt}  
Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Kurt}  
Are you OK, Annie?

{Sam}  
Annie are you OK?

{Kurt}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
Are you OK, Annie?

{Kurt}  
Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Kurt and Sam}  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK ({Sam} uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet ({Sam} uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

{Sam}  
Annie are you OK?

{Kurt}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
Are you OK Annie?

{Kurt}  
Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Kurt}  
Are you OK Annie?

{Sam}  
Annie are you OK?

{Kurt}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Kurt and Sam}  
Are you OK Annie?

{Sam}  
You've been hit by

{Kurt}  
You've been hit by

{Kurt and Sam}  
A Smooth Criminal

{Sam}  
So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?

{Kurt}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
Are you OK Annie?

{Kurt}  
Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Kurt}  
Are you OK Annie?

{Sam}  
Annie are you OK?

{Kurt}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
Are you OK Annie?

{Kurt}  
Annie are you OK?

{Sam}  
So, Annie are you OK?

{Sam and Kurt}  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?

{Sam}  
You've been hit by

{Kurt}  
You've been struck by

{Kurt and Sam}  
A Smooth Criminal

{Kurt (Sam)}  
I don't know!  
(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)

{Sam}  
You've been hit by

{Kurt and Sam}  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal

The audience waited for the verdict in earnest, while Kurt kept telling himself that he won. "I have determined that Sam is the winner." Blaine announced. People were cheering and handing money to other because of bets they made, and were talking. "Well of course you would choose Sam and not me!" Kurt yelled. "I MEAN YOU CAN'T BETRAY YOUR BOYFRIEND CAN YOU?!" Kurt shrieked.

There was utter silence in the gym as hundreds of eyes turned to look at Kurt, then Blaine, and then finally Sam. Sam was so scared right now that he looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. It was only five seconds, but for Sam it felt like forever. But then Sam was running so quickly out of the gym like he was trying to run as fast as the flash. That all that could be heard was Sam crying at what had just happened. Blaine immediately ran after Sam. "Sam, SAM WAIT!" Blaine yelled after Sam. _"When I get finished talking Sam down and get finished comforting my Sammy, Santana is soo going to hear about this and then Kurt, if he is smart. Will be gone by the time Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, me, and Sam get together. Cuz' Kurt is goanna have livid Divas and Cheerios all over his ass."_ Blaine thought to himself. Blaine eventually found Sam in the guys bathroom in one of the stalls crying his heart out. "That does it." Blaine said to himself, he got out his cell phone and dialed Santana's number. "Hello Santana, you need to get over to the men's restroom now. I don't care that it is the guy's restroom just get over here now." Immediately Blaine heard a knock at the door and opened it for Santana to come in. This had better be good Blaine. I was just about-." She stopped talking when she saw her Trouty crying his heart out. "Blaine. Explain. Now." She said. Blaine sat her down and started from the point of him knowing Kurt arrived at the dance and proceeded to tell her everything.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	18. HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SAMMY!

**Chapter 18: 5 Bitch slaps + 5 Slushies = A good amount of revenge**

**A/N: this chapter is a continuation of previous chapter.**

Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Blaine had all gotten Sam to the choir room and as soon as Blaine knew Sam was alright he made a beeline for the gym to go give Kurt a piece of his mind. But Santana had him held in place. "Let me go Santana." Blaine said with a dangerous edge in his voice. "Not a chance Trouty." Santana replied. "Hey Quinn can you go into my purse and dial Demon Fairy's number for me, and ask him to come meet me in the choir room?" Santana asked Quinn. "Sure thing Santana." Quinn answered. "Hey Kurt, this is Quinn here, Santana is wondering if you could come by the choir room to just talk and chat. Plus I wouldn't mind knowing how you have been. You will? Okay thanks Kurt see you soon." Quinn said with a smile and hung up after ending the call. "Kurt is on his way over here right now." Quinn said with a smirk on her face. Blaine noticed that Santana was sharing a similar smirk with Quinn. "Hey what are you two planning?" Blaine asked.

"Oh nothing much, we figure that maybe Kurt could get to be slushied by five slushies at the sme time after being bitch slapped. You up for it?" Santana asked Blaine, "Definitely. Hey look, here he comes now." Blaine said. "Hey Santana what-" Santana stopped him midsentence with a loud bitch slap across Kurt's face, leaving a red hand print. "Ow! What the hell Quinn?!" Kurt yelled. Next thing kurt knew, he realized that Rachel had her own hand raised and before he could react, he felt the sting of Rachel's hand on his other side of his face. "Damn Rachel! What the heck is wrong with YOU?!" Kurt asked angrily and confusingly. Not quite yet realizing that all of the girls there had heard about what Kurt had done to Sam.

"Oh I don't know why Quinn and Rachel bitch slapped you like that…MAYBE it's because of what you DID to Sam over there!" yelled at Kurt pointing at Sam over in one of the corners of the room still crying his heart out. "Oh HIM…Well he got what he deserved."

"SMACK!"

The sting of Mercedes' slap was the worst yet. Mercedes was so angry and upset at what Kurt had just said that she had to let it out. "Kurt, WHO are you?" she asked angrily. This bully was NOT the kurt that she had been friends with when he went to McKinley with her. She knew he was self-centered, but this was taking it to a whole new level. "HEY! DEMON FAIRY!" Santana yelled from behind Kurt. Kurt just had enough time to turn around before he was met with Santana and her rage. "I don't know if you wanted to help add a whole new level to the word bully, or you are just so heartless that you will never be happy for Blaine that he found Sam, and Sam has made him happy instead of you. Either one, GET OVER YOURSELF! You just made the biggest mistake by hurting my Trouty and his boyfriend, and I don't take kindly to people making my Trouty cry his heart out and still cry because all he is feeling is hurt. So take this as my response."

Next thing Kurt knew he was being slushied by the four girls who just told him for what he had done and had bitch slapped him. And he finally came face-to-face with Blaine. "Just get away from me Kurt, I was content with making you a friend even after we broke up, but this little stunt that you just pulled has given you very little to no chance of my friendship being given to you." Blaine simply said with anger and hurt and pain dripping with each of his words that he said. "You better know that if you ever hurt MY Sammy ever again, I will make sure to never talk to you again." Blaine added. And with everything said to Kurt, Santana pushed the little bully out the door, and close it in his face. "Now then I believe we girls need to leave Sam and Blaine alone for a little while, so that they can talk to each other." Santana said losing all traces of bitchiness from her voice and let it be replaced with sincere caring and gentleness that only came out when she was concerned for her Trouty. "Blaine, we will just be outside in the hallway if you need us." She added. "Okay Santana." Blaine said while never taking his eyes off of his Sammy in the corner still crying, but a little less than he had been before.

As soon as Blaine knew that he and Sam were alone, he ran over to Sam and hugged him. "Shh. Sammy, nobody is going to hurt you ever again, I promise you that. I will always be here for you if you need someone to come to." Blaine said while giving his boyfriend a light kiss on his forehead. "Sammy, look me in the eyes." Blaine said as he was looked at with eyes that just said Sam was tired of the pain of being alone and wanted to be with someone who made him happy, with no judgments, about who it was. Sammy just wanted to be loved and no longer hurt, and Blaine would never leave Sam's side even if he was bribed with all the money in the world or was offered whatever he wanted, no matter what, Blaine would never leave his Sammy's side ever. "I don't care what people say about you and me, I would never leave you. I would do whatever it is you wanted me to do for you without question, because that is how much I love you. I am never going anywhere, I love you Sam Evans, and no ex-boyfriend is going to get me back, you have me Sam, and I would not want anyone else to have me but you." Blaine told Sam, with so much love and care that he failed to notice everyone who witnessed the Diva-Off had gathered around and were all recording the scene unfold in front of them. The scene was so beautiful and meaningful that some girls in the crowd had some tears falling down their cheeks from the amount of love pouring off of Sam and Blaine.

Sam looked at Blaine and say him and Blaine only in the world, and with every fiber of his being, he moved closer to Blaine and was kissing him with so much love that there were new tears forming in his eyes, but these were not tears of sadness or loneliness. These were tears of happiness and joy and love. Sam and Blaine had failed to notice that over in one corner of the room; Santana was crying slightly. She was crying because she was so happy that Sam found Blaine and could be with him. And she only wished that he and Blaine to be happy together. Sam was the very first person to notice the huge crowd that had arrived and had gathered around to observe what was going on. As soon as Sam broke the kiss with Blaine there was just a moment of silence and then…

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	19. The Valentine's Day Royalty

**Chapter 19: The "Valentine's Day Royalty"**

**A/N: this chapter is a continuation of previous chapter.**

_Previously:_

_Sam looked at Blaine and say him and Blaine only in the world, and with every fiber of his being, he moved closer to Blaine and was kissing him with so much love that there were new tears forming in his eyes, but these were not tears of sadness or loneliness. These were tears of happiness and joy and love. Sam and Blaine had failed to notice that over in one corner of the room; Santana was crying slightly. She was crying because she was so happy that Sam found Blaine and could be with him. And she only wished that he and Blaine to be happy together. Sam was the very first person to notice the huge crowd that had arrived and had gathered around to observe what was going on. As soon as Sam broke the kiss with Blaine there was just a moment of silence and then…_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Now:**

After the moment of silence Principal Figgins came to the front of the crowd and shooed them all away and told them to go back to the gym, and to vote for the "Valentine's Day Royalty." "Would the two of you boys like to join us all back in the gym?" Principal Figgins asked Blaine and Sam. "Yes sir." Sam said with a blush on his face that matched the color of his suit from the embarrassment at being caught by basically the whole school. But quite frankly; Sam didn't care, he was so happy from what Blaine told him that he would always be with Sam, and would never leave him. Sam was so caught up daydreaming that he didn't notice Santana trying to get his attention.

"Hey Trouty? Trouty I know you can hear me. TROUTY! I am not used to being ignored so unless you want me get Blaine to give you another mind-blowing kiss or you want him to be kidnapped you will answer me!" Santana was telling Sam with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Wait! Where is he?! What did you do Santana?!" Sam started freaking out as he snapped out of his daydream. "Aw look Santana. I have a protective boyfriend." Blaine said while laughing a little at the scene before him of Sam looking around the room before realizing Blaine was right beside him. "Jeez Trouty, what were you imagining to make you so dazed? Don't tell me you were imaging getting it on in the bedroom with Blaine?" Santana said while smirking at how she was making her Trouty blush at her comment.

"I was not imaging that Santana, I was just so happy about what Blaine told me in front of pretty much the entire school." Sam told her. "Well we need to get going back to the gym for the rest of the dance. Plus you and I have that song that we have been preparing for the dance. Don't we Trouty?" Santana reminded Sam. "OH! That's right we do!" Sam exclaimed. "Let's get going to the gym then." Sam told Blaine. As soon as the both of the boys walked through the gym doors, the spotlights shone on them, and then over the microphone everyone heard; "Can we have our Valentine's Day Royalty come up on to the stage please?"

Both Blaine and Sam walked up onto the stage with Santana, who went to the microphone. "Hey everyone, Sam and I have whipped up a little something for all the couples in the room. So stand back all you single people and watch the love unfold tonight." Sam made his way to another microphone and signaled for the band to start playing.

**(No Air by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans and Santana Lopez)**

**Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?**

[Santana:]  
If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

[Sam:]  
I'm here alone didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand

[Hook: Santana]  
But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

[Chrous: Santana and Sam]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air [x4]

[Sam:]  
I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down forreal

[Santana:]  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breathe but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care

[Hook: Santana and Sam]  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

[Chrous: Santana and Sam]  
Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air [x4]  
No more

[Santana and Sam:] OH

[Chrous: Santana and Sam]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, no air [x4]  
[faded]  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

[Santana:] Got me out here in the water so deep  
[Sam:] Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
[Santana:] If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
[Santana and Sam:] It's no air, no air

No air, air [x3]

No air

The crowd clapped after the performance and some girls even started chanting "Blam! Blam! Blam!" which was quickly quieted, but Sam looked back at Blaine with one of his eyebrows as if saying, "Dude, what the hell was that?" But Blaine merely shrugged in response to Sam's silent, unanswered question. The rest of the night went by rather quickly for Sam and Blaine. Both of whom were exhausted from all the dancing they done during the other songs that they had done during the dance. After the last song was sung the dance was finished with the balloons on the strings across the ceiling being popped and coming out of them were thousands of little pieces of heart-shaped confetti. Sam simply had one thing to say to Blaine as they were showered with hearts; "Best Valentine's Day ever." But unknown to anybody, Kurt; who was still pissed with losing the Diva-Off was in a dark corner of the gym, planning something. "Just you wait Blaine Anderson, I will have you, just you wait."

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	20. Kurt's Revenge

**Chapter Twenty: Kurt's Revenge**

"Sam, I am sorry, but I really do need to go to NYADA and check it out. I will only be gone for a few days, no longer than a week." Blaine said tried explaining the situation to his boyfriend for the umpteenth time today. "I really want to go to NYADA and see what they can offer me. Apparently they offer a lot of really good drama classes." Blaine said with a torn expression. _"God Kurt, I thought you would let me go after sending me the letter of apology, and I just HAD to believe you, AND THEN; you go and pull all this shit on me and Sam, as well as force me to give you a second chance to show me that you have changed, just so that I am able to protect Sam from you. I swear Kurt you will pay for blackmailing me like this." _Blaine thought to himself while trying to comfort Sam.

"I know NYADA does have a lot of great drama classes, but I know that something is going on that you aren't telling me. What does Kurt have on you?" Sam asked Blaine. He was so scared and afraid that another special person would be taken or leave him again. "Where did I go wrong?" Sam asked himself.

**(Where Did I Go Wrong? By Martin Sexton)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans)**

**The venetian blinds are open tonight**

**Just enough to let in the street light**

**And the shadows paint lines over everything**

**In the room**

**There's my chair by the phone**

**The coat on the floor**

**Look like dark horizons that lead to the door**

**On that old Christmas candle you carved the words**

**I love you**

**And since you've been gone**

**There's nothin' right**

**Where did I go wrong with you**

**Where did I go wrong**

**No more dim Sunday night's dance to that sexy radio show**

**Our hips locked tight**

**Your neck sweating glow**

**All sweet night, we'd cook**

**Supper slow**

**And oh by the way**

**You left your candle babe**

**Burning down**

**I'm begging darlin' please**

**Where did I go wrong with you**

**Where did I go wrong**

**Was it something I said or did or didn't do**

**Was all I had not enough for you**

**Tell me where did I go wrong with you**

**All the life we were burning through**

**What with your memory shall I do**

**I opened up the deepest of my inside**

**It was all I had left to give**

**To you.**

**Where did I go wrong with you**

Sam falls to his knees and starts crying, as Blaine remembers that day when it all started to fall apart all thanks to Kurt and Kitty.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **

**Shout Out to blam93 who suggested this idea thanks!**


	21. That Fateful Day

**Chapter 21: That Fateful Day**

**(A/N: This is the day when it all started, thus it is in the past; but it is set about a week after the Valentine's Day Dance)**

It was about a week after Sam was outed by Kurt to the entire school about Sam being together with Blaine. Ever since then Baine had seen Kitty looking at Sam with some kind of look that he couldn't quite place his finger on. He would have asked Sam if Santana could keep an eye out on Kitty, but unfortunately Santana and Rachel had left to head back to New York together the day after Kurt had left. But Blaine had this uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen to him and Sam. But Blaine had pushed it to the back of his mind until it was too late.

After Glee Club was over and Blaine went back home, he had noticed that there was a letter hanging outside of his house which was sent from an address that Blaine recognized the handwriting as Kurt's. The feeling he had been having all week was immediately ten times worse. He walked inside and went up to his bedroom only to find that the door was open. He knew he always closed his door when he left the house, so he immediately was worried who was in the house. Especially because he knew he was the first one in the house. He had opened the door all the way and discovered a giant red heart that said the words "Sam & Blaine" in white. He opened up the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I know I acted inappropriate on Valentine's day, I hope you can forgive me. I hope you liked the gift I left in your bedroom, I hope we can put all this behind us and just be friends. I was hoping that you could meet me at the Lima Bean today. Yes I know everyone thought I left before Santana and Rachel, but the slushies you guys did to me and the bitch slaps were a wake- up call to be a better friend to all of you guys, and to be happy for you and Sam, I will be at the Lima Bean from 6:00pm-8:00pm tonight, so come by so that I can personally apologize to you. Sorry for everything I did._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kurt_

There was a tear of happiness in Blaine's eye from how heartfelt the letter was. He decided to go over to the Lima Bean tonight to get the apology in person from Kurt, little did he know that Kurt had something much different planned for Blaine.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**6:30PM at the Lima Bean**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean expecting to sit down and meet with just Kurt, but he got something totally different. "Kitty what are you doing here with Kurt?" Blaine asked warily. "Oh don't worry Blaine she isn't going to do anything…yet." Kurt replied with a sly smirk. "Kurt what is going on here?!" Blaine demanded of him. "Here is how this is going to play out Blaine. Kitty has a video of you and Sam kissing in the choir room on Valentine's Day, she isn't going to show it to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. But there is a catch…you come to New York with me and you give me another shot at convincing you that I will be better for you in the long run than that stupid blonde Evans. Refuse, and Kitty here sends the video to Sam's parents, and you know how Sam comes from a Christian family; they will probably kick him out of the house and really will be homeless and pathetic. So which do you choose Blaine?" Kurt explained.

"…Why are you doing this to me Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Because you will never be happy with Sam. I want you to be happy, and I know that only you can be happy with me. So who is it? Give a second chance or force Sam out onto the streets?" Kurt asked, smirking while waiting for an answer. "Fine, you win Kurt. But I am only doing this to protect Sam." Blaine said with defeat in his voice. "Goodie!" Kurt said. I'll be expecting you to be in New York by Wenesday of next week. If you aren't in New York by then; then Kitty will know what to do." Kurt said satisfied with himself as he and Kitty made their way out of the Lima Bean leaving Blaine to silently cry for what he was about to do to Sam.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	22. I Need You Blaine

**Chapter 22: I Need You Blaine**

**A/N: This chapter is from Sam's POV**

**A/N: Any word in **_italics _**is Sam's thoughts and any word with **"**quotes**" **is Sam or somebody else talking**

"Sam, can you please pay attention." That was the one phrase I heard over and over from my teachers and my parents._ Ugh…my parents, how am I ever going to tell them that I am in a gay relationship with somebody? That would go over just GREAT with them. They would probably ground me or take away my car or something or maybe not even be allowed to see Blaine._ Sam sighed _Blaine…He is so caring and sweet and he is very good with making out…but he is also such a TEASE! Oh well._ "I guess I better get moving onto Glee Club." Sam said to himself. _Hey is that-_"Santana!" I called out getting her attention. She looked at me and was…relieved? _What the heck is going on with her to make her relieved to see me? _"What's up Santana?"

"What's up is that your boyfriend's ex is trying to steal YOUR man right from under your nose!" Santana yelled at me while jabbing me in my chest right at where my heart would be located. "Oh really, well we will see about that!" I yelled at her. I didn't mean to yell at Santana specifically but she was just right there at that moment, and so I just did yell at her. "Ugh I am getting fucking sick and tired of Kurt!" I yelled causing a scene and causing several people to look at me like I was crazy.

Well I mean of course I was fucking crazy. I AM PISSED! I just needed my boyfriend right here with me right now. I needed to hold his hand and kiss him. I needed him here and I needed him now. God how I missed my Blainey.

"HELLOOOO?" Santana was all up in my face trying to get in my face. "WHAT?!" I snapped at her. She immediately gave me her famous what-did-you-just-say-to-me-bitch face. "Sorry." I said, I was really bitchy today. I mean today is the third day Blaine was away from me, and I haven't heard from him which really upset me. I just wanted him back so badly it felt like I was missing a part of myself. Suddenly I feel my cell phone vibrate. I looked at the name and saw that it was my dad calling me. "Huh, that's weird, I wonder why he would be calling me." I said to myself. Never the less, I answered it and was immediately greeted with; "We need to talk, son." "Okay what is that you needed to talk about dad?" I asked into the phone. I was very curious as to what it could be that he needed to talk about that made him use that serious tone with me.

"We need to talk about you and some other boy in a Valentine's Day Video." He simply said. My reaction; I dropped my cell phone and I felt like my heart stopped and next thing I knew, my dad was pulling up in his car right outside the school. "I am so fucking dead." I said absolutely terrified. I didn't know how he found out until I saw him…Kurt Hummel looking rather smug. Next thing I knew, Santana was in front of me like she was trying to protect me. However there was one image that I couldn't get out of my head at that moment. What I saw made me see red. I saw my Blaine in my dad's car; bruised, with little cuts and was that a black eye? I turned and faced my dad and simply yelled at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BLAINE?!"


	23. Punch The Gay Away

**Chapter 23: Punch The Gay Away**

**A/N: This Chapter is from Sam's Point of view**

I could not believe what I was seeing. I immediately ran over to Blaine, and opened the car door. I turned to face my dad. "Answer me! What did you do to my boyfriend?!" I was so upset and furious. I wanted to punch Kurt in his smug, little face in. but I could never bring myself to hit somebody who helped me during my time when my family was homeless. But I was still livid from seeing MY Blaine hurt, and I wanted to know why my dad did this to my boyfriend.

"He is gay."

Wait…that is the reason? "Wow…dad I mean just wow…you actually believe that you can punch the gay out of somebody?!" I yelled at him. "Well then you will have to do the same thing to me!" He simply looked at me like I was crazy. "Sam you are not gay. Therefore you are not in need of fixing." He said to me. JEEZ just how could this man be my father? "Oh no? Well then you have to wonder, why I said I loved him in the video!" I told him. He blinked and suddenly the light bulb in his head came on.

"Wait you love him for real?" He asked me sounding disgusted with me.

"BINGO GIVE THE MAN A PRIZE!" I yelled at him. Next thing I knew, I was punched in the stomach by my own father! He really did believe that he could "punch the gay out of me" I was on my knees with practically the entire school body in a circle just watching events unfold when I saw Santana standing in front of me taking the next blow which was meant for me. SANTANA! I screamed. I heard another scream as well as mine. Brittany was next to Santana who was lying on the ground from the punch that she took for me. Britt was hysterical, something inside of her must have snapped because next thing I knew, she was tackling my father and was trying to punch something; I assume she was trying to punch my dad which I wouldn't blame her for. But Mr. Schuster stepped in and held Britt close to him letting her tears fall uncontrollably while Coach Bieste was handling my father and held him down while Coach Sylvester was already attending to Santana. But did anyone even think to check on Blaine, no. So I stumbled over to where he was in my dad's car and got in with him and just held him as I was trying to figure out what to do. Because I knew that I could no longer with my dad.

"Looks like we are going to have to be living together babe, I said to Blaine as he looked at me through one good eye and one black eye. Next thing that happened is Blaine fell asleep in my protective embrace, with me close behind.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	24. The Phone Call

**Chapter 24: The Phone Call**

It was several days later that Sam would move into Blaine's house with Blaine. So after Glee Club rehearsal one day, Blaine drove Sam to the Evans household where Sam had his things in a bag ready to go. Soon both he and Sam were on their way to Blaine's house when all of a sudden a random number called Sam's cell phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Sam asked the unknown caller.

"Why hello Sam, how is your boyfriend?" the unknown caller asked.

"Umm…Who is this again?" Sam asked nervously.

"Put me on speaker, so both you and Blaine can hear me."

"Alright you're on speakerphone whoever you are." Sam said, he was getting worried that someone was stalking them and wanted to know who it was.

"Hey Blaine." The voice said.

"Hi to you too Sebastian, what do you want?" Blaine said irritated that Sebastian was calling while Blaine was driving.

"Oh let's see well I wanted Santana out of the picture, I wanted to use Kurt which by the way I did. I manipulated your dad Sam, and now I want you Blaine. And what I want, I get." Sebastian sounded like a smug little brat at this point, and Sam was having a very hard time holding himself together.

"Sorry Sebastian, but Sam is my boyfriend now, and forever." Blaine told Sebastian over the phone.

"Yeah I know, I was hoping his father could punch Sam into being scared and too afraid to be with you." Sebastian carried on as though Sam wasn't there; listening to every word Sebastian was telling him and his boyfriend.

Finally Sam couldn't take it any longer. "Now you listen here you freak. I don't want you anywhere near my boyfriend or my friends; you forced me to no longer be able to live in my own family's house and have to move in with my boyfriend. Not that I don't mind moving with him, but I wish I didn't have to do it like this. If I ever see you I won't hesitate to beat you up. I don't care that you will get your Warbler outfit all messed up because as far as I am concerned…You are number one to beat up. So stay away from Blaine or I won't hesitate to go through with my threat. Goodbye" Sam snapped at Sebastian's voice through the phone, and then proceeded to abruptly hang the phone up.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	25. Santana is WHAT!

**Chapter 25: Santana is WHAT?!**

Before Sam and Blaine could get out of the car Blaine got a call from Mr. Schuester. "Hey Mr. Schue what's up?" Blaine asked.

"Santana is in a coma." Mr. Schuester said simply.

Blaine looked over at Sam who hadn't heard anything…yet. "I am going to call you back later Mr. Schue." Blaine said quickly as he thought of a way to give Sam and Brittany a way to get their frustrations out. "Hey Sam, you should go to the hospital, Santana is in a coma." Blaine explained to his boyfriend. Sam was out of Blaine's car like a rocket and was already driving away in his own car to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Now it's time to make a little phone call." Blaine said to himself, he dialed Sebastian's number and began the conversation.

"Shut up and listen to me you little bastard. You are going to meet me at the hospital and you are going to bring nobody along. I will be expecting you there. Goodbye." Blaine demanded of Sebastian. Now all Blaine had to do was when he got there was have Brittany and Sam come down to the parking lot and wait for Sebastian to arrive, and then Sam could get rid of some of his pent up frustration. And Brittany…well people would finally get to see Brittany get rid of all her sorrow and pain, and if Sebastian still survived those, and Santana got out of this. Then Sebastian had better be afraid. Very AFRAID.


	26. Brittany vs Sebastian

**Chapter 26: Brittany vs Sebastian**

As soon as Blaine got to the hospital he ran into the hospital lobby and rapidly approached the woman at the reception desk. "Excuse me ma'am?" Blaine asked the woman, but she didn't seem to hear Blaine try to get her attention, so Blaine tried again. "Excuse me ma'am!" Blaine partially shouted at her a bit. The receptionist this time seemed to be ignoring him, so Blaine; who was getting really impatient and irritated had to get her attention a bit more forcefully. "MA'AM!" Blaine shouted at her. The receptionist finally noticed him. "What can I help you with?" She asked as politely as she could even though Blaine could tell that she was really tired and she just wanted to go home.

"I was hoping that you could tell me where a friend of mine is. Her name is Lopez, Santana Lopez." Blaine asked; clarifying the name of who he was looking for as he saw the receptionist was about to ask for a name. "Oh yes, Santana Lopez is in room 310. It is the fifth room on the right side as you get out of the elevators and head straight ahead. It is on the third floor of the west wing." The receptionist explained to Blaine so that he could find Santana as soon as possible. "Thank you so much." Blaine said to her as he raced off to the elevator and instead of taking the elevator; Blaine took the stairs up to the third floor on the west wing.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Meanwhile**

**XOXOXOXOX**

In the room that Santana was currently located in, Brittany was in a word a; wreck. Sam was holding Brittany as she just sobbed and let the tears fall uncontrollably. There had probably been several times where Britt had cried. But there were none that were like this, Brittany was so full of pain and hurt and rage that she just had to let it out in some way or form, and this was the one way that she was most familiar with. Sam saw that if Blaine was in the hospital bed instead of Santana, he would have gone crazy. Sam was already pissed with Sebastian because of all that he had done to Sam and Blaine. But in doing so; Sebastian had hurt one of the most innocent and gentle students at McKinley; Brittany S. Pierce. As well had managed to put the one person who helped Sam through all of his trouble of accepting himself falling for Blaine; Santana Lopez.

"Damn it Sebastian, you have done enough damage already. No more." Sam said to himself. "What does Sebastian have to do with why Santana isn't waking up?" Brittany asked while trying to wipe the tears off her face and sniffled from all the crying that she had done. "Sorry, I should have told you as soon as I got here." Sam said to her as he prepared to explain to Brittany why Sebastian is involved in Santana's coma. "Britt, Sebastian is the one who has been doing all of this behind the scenes. He manipulated Kurt into getting Blaine away from me and attempted to separate me and Blaine from one another. Sebastian also wanted to get Santana out of the picture apparently, I guess he saw Santana as a threat and an obstacle that was and hopefully will be in the way of him getting what he wants. And Sebastian wants Blaine. That is why Sebastian is involved with Santana not waking up." Sam explained to her.

Brittany simply couldn't believe how somebody would want to get rid of Santana at all or even for a moment. Sure Santana was a real meanie, but Brittany saw who Santana was underneath all the bitchiness and insult-hurling. Santana was actually someone who was very protective of her friends and her loved ones, she loved Santana so much. And Brittany reached out her hand and held Santana's hand in her hand. "Santana, please don't leave me, I love you so much and I can't handle the real world without you. You are full of care and love even though you might not show it all the time, I know you are full of all of it. I have already lost Lord Tubbington, please…I can't afford to lose you as well. I love you Santana. I love you so much." Brittany confessed, and that is when Sebastian decided to ruin the moment.

"Ugh…when will you learn that the Cheerio on the bed will just be gone? Hopefully she will just be dead by the time I leave here which will be in about a minute." Sebastian said with nothing but irritation at how the blonde cheerleader was begging for her girlfriend to come back to her. Brittany just turned to face the young Warbler. "You and I are going to outside right now scumbag." Brittany simply said with such a tone that she had never, EVER had used before. Sam had wondered what Sebastian was doing here and was about to ask him why he was here when all of a sudden Blaine came into view. "Don't worry Sammy, I told him to come here." Blaine explained to his boyfriend. "Why?! Why would you want him here or anywhere near you for that matter?!" Sam exclaimed with confusion as he and Blaine had followed Brittany and Sebastian outside.

"Oh…I thought that you and Brittany could use a bit of relief or a way to release the anger that you guys are both keeping pent up inside of both of you." Blaine explained to Sam as all four of them had arrived at the entrance to the parking lot for the hospital. Sam didn't feel like he needed to release any kind of emotions because his boyfriend was fine. But as for Brittany, well she seemed…well she seemed kind of different as soon as she told Sebastian that both Sebastian and she were to go outside. But he was wondering what Brittany was going to do, the only physical act Britt had done that Sam or Blaine had ever seen her do was tackling Mr. Evans and attempting to punch him.

Brittany had her head held down as she was trying to calm herself down from all her emotions but Sebastian was making it more and more difficult for her. "What is wittle itty bitty Bwittany going to do?" Sebastian asked mockingly, he seriously doubted that she would do anything. "I mean all you are good for as far as I have heard is sex and cheerleading. Not really much to look for in a girlfriend I think, Santana could have done so much better in choosing a girlfriend. You really are pathetic, and I bet that Santana thinks so too. She deserves what got and more because she is such a bitch." Sebastian kept jeering and mocking Brittany and Santana and their relationship, and he was going to pay for doing that. But it is what Sebastian said next that sent Brittany over the edge. "Santana never loved you, and she isn't worthy of being loved. She thinks you are trash and nothing more."

"Shut your mouth you heartless bastard. You don't know Santana like I do, she is capable of loving people and she is worthy of being loved by anyone and everyone. Even if Santana is a bitch sometimes or most times, it doesn't mean that is heartless unlike you. YOU are the one who doesn't deserve to be loved. If you can't feel anything but satisfaction at what Santana got as a result of you and your sick mind, then you truly have no heart. You think you know how Santana thinks and you say that she thinks I am trash. Well then you must be something rotting that is already dead. I may not be the brightest girl in the world and I may not make the smartest choices at times, but I are so much better than you. You don't know what love is because you have never felt it, in fact you can't feel it because you have none to give to anyone but yourself. I want to hurt you so much that it makes my hand bleed and make you feel the pain that you are making both me and Santana are feeling combined. But I can't do it. All I feel for you is pity and sorrow, you have known nothing but hatred and self-loathing and I will even bet bullying other people just to get what you want. You aren't happy that you hurt Santana and I like this, nor are you happy with how you hurt Blaine and Sam. You aren't happy you are even hurting people, you are just jealous of what you see those around you have and what you don't have. I dare you to tell me that I am wrong while looking me in the eye." Brittany said to him. Sebastian looked at Britt in the eye and opened his mouth but all that came out was nothing. He hung his head low and his entire façade that he had while he was talking to Brittany, which had slowly begun to fall as she spoke to him just came crashing down.

"I-I just want somebody to love me." Sebastian said quietly. "I know you do Sebastian, and you will find someone, I know you will. But you cannot just steal someone else's boyfriend just so that you can have what you want." Brittany said to him. And with that she just walked away and went back to her girlfriend until she woke up, because she could feel in her heart that everything would be alright and both she and Santana would get through this together.

"Sam, I am sorry for what I did to both you and Blaine but it is true what Brittany said." Sebastian said to Sam. "I wish you could forgive me, but I don't expect that to happen right now or ever or even at all. So I am going to leave the both of you alone. I hope both of you are happy together. Goodbye." Sebastian said and with that, he got into his car and drove off leaving both Sam and Blaine a bit confused at what just happened.

Back in Room 310, Brittany had kept holding Santana's hand when she had all of a sudden said; "Santana, if you can hear me then I just want you to know that everything will be alright. We will get through everything that life has to throw at us. I know this because of the fact that we have each other. And I am never letting you go." Brittany told Santana. The moment after Brittany spoke is when something happened. One of Santana's fingers twitched. Soon after her entire head turned to face Brittany and Santana opened her eyes and said "I love you too Britt." And she smiled as Brittany smiled back to her. Santana had survived and it was all thanks to her girlfriend; Brittany's love for Santana.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. ****J**


	27. Some Heavy Making Out

**Chapter 27: Some Heavy Making Out**

It had been about two weeks since Santana had woken up from her coma and Sam had realized something huge, important, and special that he and Blaine hadn't done yet since they were together. They hadn't gone out on a date! He and Blaine were going to go on their first date tonight and he was going to make sure that it was perfect. So he decided to see if he could visit Santana; who had decided to stay with Brittany until Britt got through the first semester.

Santana was helping Brittany with her History Homework when she felt her cell phone go off. "Hang on Britt, its Sam just give me a second 'kay?" Santana told her girlfriend.

"What's up Trouty?" Santana asked into the phone.

"Hey Santana, listen I need some advice for what I should wear for my first date with Blaine tonight." Sam said into his cell phone. As a response to his request he heard a squeal of delight on the other end of the phone.

"Okay Trouty, first of all you need to get your pretty little ass over to the mall right now. Cuz we's is goin' shoppin'!" Santana was sounding so psyched for this so Sam sounded really scared. But he decided that he could do worse for fashion experts. Hell, they might surprise him.

"Okay, okay Santana, just calm down. I will meet you and Britt at the mall in a few minutes." Sam said to her.

"Great! By the way where are you to going to be going out?" Santana asked Sam, genuinely curious.

"Oh just somewhere where me and Blaine can watch the stars is all I am going to say." Sam said into the phone smiling to himself at his idea.

"I gots to go now Trouty, but I will be expecting you at the mall in no more than ten minutes." Santana said to Sam, and with that Sam and Santana hung up their phones.

"This is going to be perfect." Sam said out loud. "What will be perfect Sammy?" Blaine asked from behind his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and started to lightly place kisses on Sam's neck. Sam started to feel a little light-headed from what Blaine was doing to him. "B-Blaine, I. Ah! Fuck that feels so good!" Sam exclaimed when Blaine started to nibble on Sam's earlobe. Sam was having a very difficult time getting away from his boyfriend so that he could go meet up with Santana. Blaine started to get a little more excited when he noticed how Sam was starting to pant because of what Blaine was doing to him. "F-fuck Blaine, you are making me so hard." Sam panted out and felt himself getting uncomfortably hard and was starting to lose control when all of a sudden he felt Blaine get hard start to get even more wild. Sam immediately turned around and pinned Blaine to the wall and started kissing Blaine and felt Blaine groping his ass. "Ah…fuck Blaine I…AH! Blaine!" Sam started to really lose it when he felt Blaine start to grind against Sam and was allowing Sam's tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine started making little noises, but those little noises turned Sam on even more and Sam was starting to let his hands move underneath Blaine's shirt and start to roam around Blaine's chest. Then all of a sudden, Blaine managed to get away from Sam and just smirked at Sam accomplished with how bothered he got Sam. "Such a tease…so going to pay tonight…" Sam panted out in heavy breaths with eyes that looked like he was going to devour Blaine.

"You're welcome for the hickey by the way." Blaine said as he smiled mischievously. "What hickey? I didn't feel you give me a hickey?" Sam asked his boyfriend while still in his daze from the heavy make-out session. "I placed it while I was behind you." Blaine explained. And with that Blaine went into the kitchen and got himself something to eat. "I better get to the mall quickly, though I better take care of something first." Sam to himself.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	28. The Return Of Sebastian

**Chapter 28: The Return of Sebastian**

Santana had been waiting about half an hour when she saw Sam finally arrive at the mall. "Where you been Trouty?!" Santana asked slightly irritated at the amount of waiting she did. As soon as Sam was about to explain Blaine's little surprise attack on him, Santana noticed the hickey on Sam's neck. "Trouty, is that what I think it is?" Santana asked Sam. Sam merely blushed at her noticing it. "Oh my god. You and Bowtie totally got it on didn't you?!" Santana said with a smirk. "Well Blaine sort of surprised me." Sam admitted to Santana. "Hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, HOLD UP! Blaine made the first move? Well, well, well it seems as though the little Teen Bowtie is quite the vixen isn't he." Santana stated.

"Yeah, yeah, he's also such a tease." Sam added. "OOH…Well this is getting good. What else the little Gay Vixen do to you Trouty?" Santana asked Sam. All this info about how Blaine got at Sam like this was intriguing and really good gossip material. "Well…he definitely finds my ass to be quite good for groping." Sam said blushing even more. Santana was delighted at how this sounded, but she knew there was something else Sam wasn't telling her. "What else Trouty? I can tell that something else happened between you two gettin' all horny for each other." Santana told Sam. "Fine, fine, Blaine is very well, I suspect he's very…vocal when we make out and then I bet when we actually do have sex, I bet Blaine will be screaming my name." Sam said to Santana with the image of Blaine all naked and writhing underneath him, while screaming Sam's name… "TROUTY!" Santana yelled in Sam's face. "HOLY CRAP SANTANA!" Sam yelled as he came out of his very hot day dream, he had just noticed Santana was right in his face when he yelled out.

Santana merely laughed at how Sam was so caught up in his own daydream that they never noticed Sebastian watching them and saying to himself; "Too bad you left Blaine at home with nobody to protect him…" and with that, Sebastian left to go to Blaine's house.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	29. WARNING FOR READER

**Chapter 29: Warning For Reader**

**Dear reader, please be aware that the next chapter mentions rapee between two characters. If you do not wish to read the chapter. Then please skip to Chapter 31: Mine.**


	30. Four Little Letters

**Chapter 30: Four Little Letters**

Sam was on his way and had arrived at Blaine when he noticed another car was in the driveway and the front door was open. Sam's heart was immediately beating a hundred miles a second. He was concerned as to what was going on and that's when he saw something he never thought he would ever see in his lifetime or hopefully never at all. What Sam saw was a sight he could never forget at all even if he tried, he would never forget seeing the pain and tears staining his Blaine's beautiful face. Sam was so angry and LIVID with rage that he nearly beat Sebastian to death but all he did to Sebastian was give him a good black eye and give Sebastian a good thrashing for harming HIS Blaine in THAT way of all ways. Sam could never forgive Sebastian for what Sebastian did to Blaine and Sam wasn't the only one who was crazy with rage. Santana was also able to get in a couple of punches at Sebastian as well as a good ol' Bitch-Slap on the smirking face of a satisified Sebastian. So much pain was caused to Blaine that day from what Sebastian did to him. The reason why Sebastian went to prison was because of four little letters. Sebastian Smythe raped Blaine Anderson.


	31. Mine

**Chapter 31: Mine**

Several weeks had passed since the incident between Blaine and Sebastian and things didn't really get better at McKinley for Blaine. Students would look at him like he was a freak or like he was infected with a disease. Sometimes people would even start saying that he was a slut for offering up his body and not putting up a fight. During the time Blaine was picked on and harassed and sometimes even cornered in the hallways and one of the hockey players would make a move as if to touch Blaine in private areas of his body; Sam would be very, very protective of Blaine. Sam would not even leave Blaine's side and if he was picked on or bullied Sam would immediately act as if he would punch their lights out. The only place where Blaine could escape the hurt and pain and the stares of people who thought he was disgusting or freakish was when he went to back home and could cry himself to sleep in Sam's embrace.

Eventually it got to a point where only Sam could talk to Blaine, because Blaine wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Tina could get through to Blaine. Sam was watching TV one night and then he heard a scream coming from the bedroom where Blaine was sleeping. Sam instantly ran into the room and found Blaine curled up in a tight ball crying and Sam kept hearing Blaine say to himself; "please Sebastian stop, please stop, please, I'm begging you please stop it. STOP! IT HURTS PLEASE! I'm not yours, I'm not yours." Sam was absolutely devastated and all he could do was slowly place his arms around Blaine and whisper into Blaine's ear; "Sebastian isn't here Blaine, I'm here. I promise you're okay. You are not Sebastian's, you are mine. And I am yours. We belong to each other and no one else. Not Kurt, not Sebastian, nobody."

Eventually Blaine calmed down and was immediately hugging Sam and would not let him go, nor would Sam let Blaine go. Blaine felt a tear fall from one of his eye's. Sam brought a hand up a wiped the tear from Blaine's face and placed a hand on Blaine's cheek where the tear fell and lovingly and tenderly wiped the trail that the tear left. "Why? Why would he do this to me? To us? Why? Is he really that jealous of what we have that he wants other people to suffer if he suffers? I don't want to be Sebastian's. I want to be yours Sam, no one else." Blaine asked and said to his boyfriend. Sam was so sad to see Blaine in such emotional agony and in such emotional pain.

Sam wanted to make the pain go away and make it stop, but all he could do was be there for Blaine to cry whenever Blaine needed to cry, hold Blaine whenever Blaine needed to be held, comfort Blaine whenever Blaine needed to be comforted. Whatever his Blaine needed, Sam would give it to Blaine and/or do for Blaine. Because Blaine was his friend, his boyfriend, his love, his world. And Sam would fight tooth and nail to be with Blaine.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	32. Blaine's Recovery

**Chapter 32: Blaine's Recovery**

Blaine had been shaken up and a bit depressed that he couldn't stop the rape after the first few weeks it had happened. However Sam had noticed that Blaine was becoming more and more distant, little by little. He wouldn't talk to Sam as much and he even sometimes pulled away from Sam whenever Sam touched Blaine.

Sam wanted to help his boyfriend, but every time he tried to help his boyfriend; Blaine would just put up more distance between him and Sam. It got so bad that even Sam couldn't reach Blaine. Blaine just wanted to be left alone. But Sam would not give up on Blaine that easy. He looked up ways to help Blaine and he found that maybe taking Blaine to see a counselor would allow him to heal.

Blaine was very reluctant, and would not say yes to Sam's idea of going to talk to somebody about such a traumatic event that Sebastian did to him. However, Blaine was at least starting to talk to Sam again, so that was a start, even though it wasn't much of one; it was at least a start.

The both of them were eating at the house one night when Blaine decided that he wanted to move on with his life and not dwell on the incident. So he asked Sam a question; "Hey Sam, would you mind coming with me to that first counseling session? Blaine asked quietly. Sam was so happy that Blaine finally had decided to open up and was agreeing to see a counselor, so Sam did agree that yes he would go with Blaine to the first counseling session.

It turned out that Blaine didn't say much at the first session. But it did help Blaine, Sam could barely tell that it had happened. But Blaine admitted that after the session, he felt like he was able to see a little spark of light in a seemingly endless darkness. Blaine had gone at least four or five more times before he was almost his old self and was able to be touched by Sam. But both Sam and Blaine knew that Blaine would never be the same. But at least they were back together again, and Blaine got through this entire traumatic experience because he had Sam with him and he knew that Sam would never leave him.

Blaine smiled to himself at that thought and leaned over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead and said to him; "I love you Sammy, thank you for sticking through all of this with me."

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	33. Catching Up and Ryder's Secret

**Chapter 33: Catching Up and Ryder's secret**

**A/N #1: Hey guys, sorry about the long waiting that you guys had to go through for the new chapter/update. Please don't kill me with words **** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of "Self Curiosity." I hope you guys will please Review the story so far or chapter. Or PM me with what you would like to see in the future of this story.**

**A/N #2: I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story, tell me what you think of the idea. So anyways; please read and enjoy **

A Few days had passed since Blaine had attended his last counseling session where he had finally come to terms with the fact that it wasn't anybody's fault for what happened, except Sebastian. Sam and Blaine had been inseparable the day the after then. Both of them would either be holding each other's hand or would share just a little kiss to assure the other that they would be there for them no matter what. However Sam and Blaine weren't the only couple who were acting like they were holding onto each other for dear life.

Santana and Brittany were also seen together and the one thing that everybody at the school had noticed; was that Brittany had begun to act more protective of Santana. But just a little, Britt wouldn't ever stop acting or being the little girl who still believed in unicorns and Santa. But the moment somebody would even attempt to try making a move to hurt Santana in any way, Brittany would instantly become this much more protective girl, who wouldn't hesitate to give somebody a black eye for even giving Santana a bruise or even hurting Santana's feelings.

"Britt, you do know I love you." Santana would say with a smile at how her Britt had become such a caring girl, and wouldn't stand for anyone to hurt Santana. Brittany would simply answer with; "I know, and we will never stop being amazing dolphins. Because dolphins are gay sharks, and both you and I are the best girl dolphins. But Blam is the guy version of us, and they are just like us; they went through heartache and sorrow, but they never lost each other. Just like us."

Santana had actually wanted to talk with Trouty and his little Gay Teen Bowtie. And see if she and Britt could talk with them. "Hey Britt, what do you think about goin' over to the Lima Bean with Sammy and Blainey?" Santana asked her girlfriend. Britt's eyes instantly lit up with excitement for being able to talk to the pair of boys. Britt had also wanted to know how Blaine was feeling after not talking to anybody for a while. "Yay! I was hoping we could do that. Thanks for knowing what I wanted Santana." Britt said with a smile. Santana had known that Britt had wanted to talk to Blaine and Sam, so she decided to "kill two birds with one stone"; Santana and Britt could both get to talk to Blaine about how he was doing, and Santana could find out what it is that Britt did to Sebastian while she was still in her coma, because Santana was never told what Britt did; and she was very curious to learn what her Britt did to protect her from the little Meerkat-Face*.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Switching over to Sam and Blaine now…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sam had just finished his last class before heading over to Glee Club when he was pulled into the janitor's closet by a pair of hands, and then saw the janitor's closet door get closed. "Hey! What the hell do you-" was as far as Sam got before his mouth was covered by a familiar soft pair of lips that were needy for a familiar touch. Blaine had gone so long without a make-out session with Sam that he just had to get Sam whenever he could. Sam was instantly getting hard from Blaine's little noises that he made from the touching and sensual acts that Sam was doing to him. "Sam…I…need you so…much right now." Was all Blaine could get out of his mouth while switching between kissing Sam's trouty mouth and grinding against Sam's hard crotch which was at the moment was extremely painful for Sam because it was straining against his pants. "Blaine…please…stop grinding unless you-Ah!...plan to let me come." Sam said to Blaine with such want that Blaine felt himself get extremely hard at the tone that Sam used. Blaine was about to go down to Sam's clothed bulge and let Sam release when the door to the janitor's closet was opened.

"Hey Trouty, not that I'm complaining about you and Bowtie here gettin' it on. But…You do realize that we have Glee in about oh… five minutes, and you don't want Mr. Schue to come looking for you two and then find Bowtie moaning like a bitch in heat and Trouty using those froggy lips of his to work wonders on Bowtie do ya?" Santana stated to the two boys with a smirk on her face as she was very satisfied with seeing that both Sam and Blaine were able to touch each other without thinking of Sebastian raping Blaine. "Y-yeah, I suppose your right Santana." Sam panted before planting a rather large hickey on Blaine so that everybody would know that Blaine was his and ONLY his. Blaine was having trouble standing because of what Sam just did to him and from the make-out session he and his boyfriend just had. "W-w-we'll be r-right there." Blaine said, stuttering a little from out of breath.

Several minutes later; Blaine, Sam, Brittany, and Santana had entered the choir room and several pairs of eyes instantly traveled to the hickey on Blaine's neck. "Hey Blaine, what happened there? Did Sam take control with you?" Jake asked as he guessed as to what had happened with a smile on his face as he saw the love between the two boys and how Blaine attempted to hide his face in Sam's chest. "Jake! Stop it, I don't think Blaine appreciates the attention he's getting from everyone in here." Marley told her boyfriend with a slight smile as she remembered how it felt to fall in love with someone, and how it still feels as she looked at Jake. "Okay, okay, sure thing Marley." Jake answered with a smile and gave Marley a kiss on her cheek. Tina had just smiled to herself as she was very happy for the both of them at having found each other, and Blaine was recovering very well from Sebastian's assault on Blaine. Ryder had smiled as well, though he was having his own dilemma himself, and planned to ask Sam about how to deal with because he and Sam were friends. Other members were happy for how Sam and Blaine were getting through everything that the two of them had been through so far.

"Okay guys, I want to welcome back Blaine into the group. Blaine; I hope you are feeling better and if you need to take some more time to recover from what happened, you just need to ask me." Mr. Schuester said to everyone and then directed the last part to Blaine. "So guys, I have an announcement; The New Directions have been invited to do a showcase in New York! And… we have some old members coming with us; Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, and Mike Chang! All of them have been invited!" Mr. Schuester announced to the entire class. There was cheering and whooping all around the classroom from everyone. Blaine and Sam were smiling at the prospect at being able to talk with some of the old members and catch up with what they had been doing. Ryder had raised his hand at that moment, "Yes Ryder?" Mr. Schuester asked him. "Mr. Schuster, I was hoping I could sing a song for considering for the showcase." He said. "Sure thing Ryder, come on up here and show us what you got." Mr. Schuester answered. Ryder got up out of his seat and walked up to the front of the classroom and started to sing his song.

**(Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert)**

**(Performed by Ryder Lynn)**

**I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors  
I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops  
I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver  
Don't know what I did next all I know, I couldn't stop**

Word got around to the barflies and the baptists  
My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook  
I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it  
Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look

Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart

I wish I could be just a little less dramatic  
Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames  
Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches  
When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame

Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation  
Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make  
My mama came from a softer generation  
Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face

Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart

Powder your nose, paint your toes  
Line your lips and keep 'em closed  
Cross your legs, dot your I's  
And never let 'em see you cry

Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart

Sam had noticed that Ryder was really into the song and was definitely singing it to someone in particular. Sam wanted to find out who it was, but it wasn't his business, if Ryder wanted to tell anyone, then he would tell them. Little did he know, Sam was going to be asked to help Ryder with a problem soon, and Sam would be able to help Ryder. But for now everyone was very pleased with how Ryder had sung his song choice. Ryder smiled to himself and went back to his seat with a slight blush on his cheeks because he sang a song originally done by a woman, but hey; at least it conveyed what he was feeling at the moment in time, and it still does convey his feelings. "Very nicely performed Ryder, we'll consider it." Mr. Schuster said with a smile at how well Ryder had performed. Mr. Schuster got up and went to address the class with their homework for the week. "Okay then, so your homework for the week guys; is for each person to find at least two or three songs that you would like to suggest we do for the showcase. And you guys are going to tell me what they are, or you can perform them for the class or me, then we will decide what order we'll do them and which ones we won't do." He told the class. And with that, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

Santana and Brittany both caught Blaine and Sam before the two boys left the school. "Hey Sam, Blaine. Me and Britt were wondering if you guys would like to go with us to the Lima Bean today?" Santana asked the two of them. "Sure why not." Sam answered with a smile at being able to hang out with Britt and Santana. The four of them agreed to go to the Lima Bean and hang out. "Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryder asked from behind Sam. "Oh hey man! Sure you can ask me anything." Sam answered Ryder with a smile at being able to chat with Ryder. "In private, please?" Ryder added. "Hey Trouty! Me and Britt are ready to go. How about you and Blaine? You guys ready to go?" Santana asked Sam. "Yeah, give me a minute Santana." Sam replied. "Listen Ryder, why don't you come with me and Blaine and Britt and Santana to the Lima Bean? We were going to just chat there. So let's talk there kay'?" Sam suggested to Ryder. "Okay, I guess so…" Ryder said with a nervousness in his voice. "Awesome. C'mon, let's go." And then they left the school and were on there way to the Lima Bean.

**A/N #3: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **

***A/N #4: Santana's nickname for Sebastian is Meerkat-Face, just in case anybody wanted to know why I put an asterisk by it.**


	34. Ryder's Secret

**Chapter 34: Ryder's Secret**

The five Glee Club members had arrived at the Lima Bean and had all gone to sit down when Sam decided to let Ryder have the privacy he wanted and talk with Sam. "Hey Blaine, me and Ryder were going to talk with each other. And Ryder wanted to talk with me in private, so I hope you don't mind. Okay?" Sam told his boyfriend with hope that Blaine would be alright with it. "Sure thing babe, I don't mind you needing to talk with Ryder for a while. I was going to go talk with Santana and Brittany anyway. It's alright." Blaine answered with an understanding smile on his face.

Sam gave his boyfriend a loving smile and gave Blaine a quick kiss to thank him for understanding. Soon afterwards, he went over to Ryder at the table that everyone was sitting at. "Hey Ryder. I know you wanted to talk with me in private back at the school. So, we can talk now. Did you want to go somewhere else in private to talk instead of around all these people?" Sam asked Ryder with a concerned smile at how Ryder was acting extremely nervous.

"Sure, let's go outside and head to the car." Ryder said to Sam. Both of them made their way to Sam's car and then Ryder started to explain his problem. "Okay Sam, this is why I wanted to talk to you in private. I am gay." Ryder said with a bit of fear in his eyes. Ryder had been afraid to tell anyone because people already knew that he was dyslexic and he was bullied by some of the hockey players for that. But, Ryder didn't want to have another reason for being made fun of, so he had never told anyone about the fact that he was gay. Sam simply smiled at how history seemed to be repeating itself. First Santana helped Sam to come to terms with him liking Blaine, and now Sam is helping Ryder in some way. "Okay, so you're gay. I am willing to bet money on the fact that you have a crush on somebody at school. Am I right?" Sam asked with a comforting smile.

Ryder, up until this point was looking down at the pavement desperately trying to keep his emotions under control. But he had looked up at Sam when Sam guessed what Ryder's problem was. "Y-yeah. I do have a crush on somebody. He's in Glee as well." Ryder said with desperation as tried to not let tears fall from his face at seeing his crush be with someone else and not him. Sam smiled at Ryder and guessed who it was; "Jake?" Sam asked with a pretty good idea of whether Ryder would say yes or no. Ryder just let the tears fall from his eyes freely as an answer to Sam's question. "Yeah…I suspected as much. It was kind of a dead giveaway with the song you sung today in Glee Club." Sam said with an understanding smile to his friend. "B-b-but…Jake is with…Marley. And Jake is straight. A-and I care for him so much. But I can't be with him." Ryder explained to Sam with tears as he was crying and not be with Jake. "Listen, Ryder. Does Jake even know about your crush?" Sam asked Ryder. "N-no. I could never look him in the face with the knowledge of him not being able to return my feelings for him." Ryder replied while wiping his tears from his face with his t-shirt.

Sam had decided that Ryder would never get over Jake if he didn't at least let Jake know how he felt about him. "Ryder, I think you should tell Jake about your crush on him. Who knows, maybe he isn't straight. Maybe he likes you too. Heck, maybe Jake has a crush on you too." Sam said to Ryder. The moment those words left Sam's mouth; Ryder's eyes lit up like a kid receiving a Christmas present for the very first time. "Y-you think so?" Ryder asked Sam. "Hey, look at me and Blaine, never thought that would happen, but look how it turned out." Sam replied with a happy smile. Ryder was so happy at the possibility of being able to be with Jake as more than just a friend, that both he and Sam had failed to notice Jake walking up to the pair of them. "Hey guys, what are you talking about over here?" Jake asked with curiosity. Ryder instantly turned a little pink around his cheeks at the proximity that was between him and Jake. "Nothing." Ryder answered quickly with a nervous tone in his voice. Sam smiled as he started to watch Ryder fidget a little from the attention he was getting from his crush. "Hey Ryder, I was going to go back to others. You coming?" Sam asked, expecting Ryder to say no. "Nah, I wanted to talk with Jake here anyway." Ryder said with a slight anxiousness in his voice at the idea of telling his crush about his feelings for him. "Okay…just call me if you need anything okay?" Sam answerwed with a smile and walked off to join Santana and Brittany and his boyfriend.

"So Jake, can I tell you something?" Ryder asked. "Sure man, anything. You know you can tell whatever." Jake said to his friend with a smile.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	35. Jake's Reaction and Marley's Possessiven

**Chapter 35: Jake's Reaction and Marley's Possessiveness**

_Previously:_ _"So Jake, can I tell you something?" Ryder asked. "Sure man, anything. You know you can tell whatever." Jake said to his friend with a smile._

One moment, Jake was talking to Ryder; just wondering what it is that Ryder wanted to tell him, next thing he knew; Ryder was kissing him. Jake didn't know what just happened and was just standing still. Next thing, Ryder just pulled away looking like he just killed somebody. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" Ryder said and with that, Ryder took off running away from Jake. It was about two minutes after the kiss that Jake actually did anything. He brought his fingers up to his lips and touched his mouth where Ryder kissed him. Jake was in a daze at what had happened that he never noticed a rather pissed off Marley coming out of the Lima Bean a few minutes ago; who had just witnessed the kiss.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **

**A/N #2 Yes I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to build the anticipation for this, so bear with me please **


	36. Marley vs Ryder

**Chapter 36: Marley vs Ryder**

Marley was absolutely pissed. Her boyfriend was not gay or bisexual. If Jake was either of those, then he would tell her. It was the day after the kiss when Marley decided to confront Ryder about his crush on HER boyfriend. She found Ryder heading to Glee club when she cut him off and decided to show him who Jake belonged to.

**(The Boy Is Mine Glee Version)**

**(Performed by Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn)**

**Spoken;  
[Ryder]; Excuse me, can I please talk to u for a min?  
[Marley]; Um hm sure, u no, u look kinda familiar  
[Ryder]; Yeah, u do too, but umm I just wan u to know, do u know someone name, you know his name  
[Marley]; Oh yeah, Definitely, I know his name  
[Ryder]; I just want you to let you know that he's mine  
[Marley]; Huh, no no he's mine**

*Chorus*  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seems to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

[Ryder]; I think it's time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There's no way you could mistake  
For your man- are you insane

[Marley]; You see I know that you maybe  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cuz your blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

[Ryder]; You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day- ain't that a shame

[Marley]; & Maybe you misunderstood  
Cuz I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all so good  
[Ryder]; [The boy is mine]  
Because my love is all it took

*Chorus*  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (The boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seems to be confused (Confuse)  
He belongs to me (no no)  
The boy is mine

[Marley]; Must do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl- it's true

[Ryder]; I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

[Marley]; You can what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

[Ryder]; When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine (the boy is mine)

*Chorus*  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (enough)  
It's not hard to see (to see)  
The boy is mine (boy's mine)  
I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)  
Seems to be confused (seem to be confuse)  
He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
The boy is mine (the boy is mine)

*Chorus*  
You need to give it up (ohhh)  
Had about enough(had about enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine)  
I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)  
Seems to be confused (You seems to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine

[Marley]; You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

[Ryder]; What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cuz he was my love right from the start

*Chorus*  
You need to give it up (Give it up)  
Had about enough (Had about enough)  
It's not hard to see (It's not hard to see)  
The boy is mine (The boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry to you)  
Seems to be confused (Seems to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine (The boy is mine)

*Chorus*  
You need to give it up (no, you need to give it up)  
Had about enough (bout enough)  
It's not hard to see(it's not hard to see)  
The boy is mine (the boy is mineee)  
I'm sorry that you (mineee... ohh)  
Seems to be confused (Seems to be confused)  
He belongs to me (he belongs to meeee)  
That boy is mine

*Chorus*  
You need to give it up (not yours)  
Had about enough (but mine)  
It's not hard to see (not yours)  
The boy is mine (but mine)(not yours)  
I'm sorry that you  
Seems to be confused  
He belongs to me

[M The boy is mine

"I mean it Ryder! Jake is mine, don't try to come between us, or you'll regret it." Marley told the blonde boy. "Oh my God Marley! Just SHUT UP!" Ryder yelled at her in the middle of the hallway, where everyone had watched two Glee Club members do their diva-off. Ryder all of a sudden noticed that a lot of people were watching him and Marley argue about Jake. Jake was also watching the whole scene from his locker where the diva-off took place. "Umm…Marley, can you please chill?" Jake asked Marley quietly. "WHAT? WHY?! Why should I not defend you from Ryder. I don't want him coming after you. "Well…what if I do?" Jake asked quietly. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Marley shrieked with surprise and anger. Ryder jut looked at Jake with such hope in his eyes that he was scared that he was dreaming and was afraid of waking up from this wonderful dream that he was having.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	37. Blam and Brittana talk

**Chapter 37: Blam and Brittana talk**

Going back to the previous day…It was just after Sam had left Ryder to talk with Jake when in the Lima Bean; Baine and Santana and Britt were talking about stuff. "So Blaine, how are you holding up?" Santana asked with concern and genuine sincerity. "Well, I guess I am holding up pretty well considering what Sebastian did to me. Though me and Sam both know that I won't ever be the same again. I just wish I could have done something to stop Sebastian from doing that to me." Blaine said to Santana. "Blaine, Sebastian was a horrible dolphin, I would know. Trust me." Brittany told him. "Yeah, I know you would know. I mean I swear Santana is rubbing off onto you Britt." Blaine said with a smile as he remembered how Brittany told Sebastian off for causing the coma Santana went into. "Hold up…am I missing something here?" Santana asked with suspicion as she saw Britt sharing a knowing smile with Blaine. "Britt, what happened that I don't know about?" Santana asked her girlfriend. "Well I have to say that your girlfriend has quite a protective side to her." Sam added as he came back from talking to Ryder. Santana merely raised an eyebrow asking a silent question. "Well…I basically put Sebastian in his place; he was making all kinds of mean remarks about you and me Santana, and said how you weren't worthy of being loved and that you were pathetic, and what we have isn't real, and that you were just using me. So I told the bastard to shut his fucking mouth up, and told him that he is just jealous of what Blam and Brittana have, and that he doesn't have it. I mean really, the son of a bitch is the pathetic one around here, stooping so low as to manipulation and rape to get what he wants. He is scum, and I am glad he can't hurt any of us ever again." Brittany explained to her girlfriend.

Santana just stared at her girlfriend with such awe at how she stood up to Sebastian and how she called him those things to his face. "Britt, you do know that I love you so much. Right?" Santana merely asked Brittany with a smile to show happy she was that her girlfriend stood up and protected Santana like she did. Both Blaine and Sam looked at Santana and Brittany with happiness, at seeing how much both of the girls cared for each other. "Oh hey! I forgot to tell you guys! Me, Yentyl, Frankenteen, Mowhawk, Wheezy, Dancing Asian, and Teen Mama are all having a party in the school at the end of the day. Mr. Schue has allowed it and we are inviting all the Glee Members at William McKinley, to join us. So I assume you guys are going to be coming; in other words. Yes you are coming, or I'll drag you by your perfect little asses there." Santana said to Blaine and Sam.

"Of course we'll be coming Santana. We would love to be there." Sam answered for both him and Blaine. All of a sudden Brittany said; "Hey, there's Noah's brother. Why does he look like he just saw a ghost?" True enough, when Santana, Blaine, and Sam all turned to look at Jake, he was walking over to them with a weird expression. "Uh-oh, something happened between him and Ryder." Sam said with a worried expression on his face. "Hey Jake, come over here!" Blaine called to the young Puckerman sibling. Jake just obeyed as if he was a robot. "Dude, what happened between you and Ryder." Sam asked with genuine concern and worry on his face. "OH! This is too good! I know what he did!" Santana exclaimed like she was a little kid in a candy store. "Ryder kissed you didn't he?" Santana whispered with a smile. "I-I don't know what to do." Jake said still in his daze from the kiss. "So, what are you thinking right now?" Sam asked his friend. The next day is when they would get there answer to Sam's question.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	38. What is Jake thinking?

**Chapter 38: What is Jake thinking?**

**A/N: This chapter is all or mainly centered around Jake and Ryder.**

_Previously on Glee: "I mean it Ryder! Jake is mine, don't try to come between us, or you'll regret it." Marley told the blonde boy. "Oh my God Marley! Just SHUT UP!" Ryder yelled at her in the middle of the hallway, where everyone had watched two Glee Club members do their diva-off. Ryder all of a sudden noticed that a lot of people were watching him and Marley argue about Jake. Jake was also watching the whole scene from his locker where the diva-off took place. "Umm…Marley, can you please chill?" Jake asked Marley quietly. "WHAT? WHY?! Why should I not defend you from Ryder? I don't want him coming after you." "Well…what if I do?" Jake asked quietly. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Marley shrieked with surprise and anger. Ryder just looked at Jake with such hope in his eyes that he was scared that he was dreaming and was afraid of waking up from this wonderful dream that he was having._

Present;

"I like Ryder, I mean I thought that it was just a phase, and I would not actually develop feelings for the guy…but the fact that Ryder literally just expressed how much he likes me through the song he and Marley sang…I mean just…wow. Why did I even start dating Marley anyway? I mean yeah, she is cool and amazing and everything…but she is sooooooo possessive at times, like now. The thing is well…Ryder is a guy…but I like him…but he is a dude…but I like him…oh you know what…SCREW IT!" Jake thought to himself.

He made his way over to Ryder with a look that was blank as a sheet of paper with nothing on it. There were so many pairs of eyes following his every movement very carefully. Jake didn't care that practically everybody was watching him and Ryder and Marley. There was a long pause which felt like forever for Jake and Ryder when all of a sudden, Jake just hugged Ryder. "Ryder, it's okay. I don't mind that you like me." Jake said to his friend. Ryder cried softly into his friend's shoulder accepting the fact that he and Jake wouldn't be together. Everyone decided that the event was getting boring when Marley started shrieking like a maniac; "WHAT THE HELL JAKE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ONLY KISS GIRLS?!"

Immediately, every single pair of eyes that had left Jake and Ryder, were instantly back on the pair of boys, Wide-eyed and full of shock. Jake was kissing Ryder, and Ryder was kissing Jake back. "Oh great, another pair of fags are here, queering up the place." Said a voice thought to be forgotten; Rick "The Stick" Nelson; the guy who stabbed Sam Evans.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of me bringing back an old character? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	39. Song Selections (Part 1)

**Chapter 39: Song Selections (Part 1)**

After the incident of Jake kissing Ryder, and Ryder kissing Jake; Marley had decided to see if she could work together with Rick to see if the both of them could get Jake back to being with Marley instead of Ryder. However Jake and Ryder hadn't made it official that they were together yet. Both boys had wanted to go on their first date before they made anything official. So, Blaine and Britt decided to help Jake prepare for his and Ryder's date tonight after Glee Club rehearsal. Santana and Sam had also decided to do the same thing with Ryder. Santana and Brittany had also decided to get ready for having a date tonight as well. But they were all going to be joined by Sam and Blaine going on their first date as well. All three couples were going to get ready each of their dates tonight. All of the Glee Club Members had made their way to Glee Club when they were all of a sudden; greeted by the former Glee Club members, that Mr. Schuster had said were going to be joining the members of the current Glee Club on the show choir showcase.

"Hey Blaine, hey Sam!" A very happy and excited Rachel Berry exclaimed as a greeting to both of the boys. "Hey Rachel." They both said in unison, and then both of them looked at the other and then started to laugh out loud at how they both said the same thing at the same time. Rachel simply giggled at how adorable the both of them were. Puck had noticed that his little brother; Jake was rather close and lovey dovey with Ryder instead of Marley. "Huh. Wonder what happened there. I guess ol' Puckasorous will just have to find out what happened with lil' Puckster's love life." Puck said to himself. Quinn was very excited to see her two Cheerio friends being so happy, and went over to see how they were doing. "Hey Santana, Britt. How are the both of you doing?" Quinn asked. Santana and Brittany merely smiled in reply and then Santana told Quinn about Britt going all "oh-no-you-didn't" over Sebastian. Mercedes had decided to see how Sam was doing, and what had been going on, so both she and Sam chatted for a little while before Mr. Schuester came in and got everyone to sit down and pay attention to him and the class.

"Alright guys, so I hope everyone has at least started working on ideas for the song selections for the showcase." Mr. Schue said to everybody in the choir room. "Mr. Schue! I think that we should have the girls from the Troubletones do _Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga, it was such a great song." Sam said to Mr. Schue. "Yeah! That was one of the better songs. I definitely agree with Sam." Quinn said with a smile. "Alright then, we'll think about it, how about anyone else; any other suggestions guys?" Mr. Schuester asked the Glee Club. "I say that we perform the song _Buttons_ by the Pussycat Dolls, cuz' that song is hot!" Puck exclaimed with excitement. Mr. Schue merely smiled at how Puck was so excited. "Sure thing Puck, I'm sure it will give our girls a chance to show us all they're more wild side." He said with a smile. "Oh! Hey what about a Britney song? Like _Circus_? That is one song which I will be wicked awesome at!" Brittany said with excitement. "Nice choice Britt, now how about hearing some guy songs? I would hope that we aren't planning on letting the girls beat the guys at a song selection." Mr. Schue said jokingly with a smile. "I say we see about doing _Sexyback_ by Justin Timberlake." Sam said with a slight smirk at thinking about how he would perform it for Blaine. "Definitely possible Sam." Mr. Schue said to Sam. "How about also thinking of doing _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney." Ryder said while looking at Jake with a loving smile. "Definitely a possible song Ryder." Mr. Schue said. " How about also bringin' a little _Low_ by Flo Rida to the stage." Artie suggested. "We will see about it Artie. Anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked. "How about _Wings_ by Little Mix." Santana asked with hopefulness. "Oooh! I say we also do _No Air_ by Jordin Sparks as well." Sam said with a smile while remembering the moment that Santana asked him to listen to that song and confirm that it was Blaine who he was thinking of when he heard it. "Those two can be put into our selection." Mr. Schuester said with happiness at being able to hear so many song choices from the glee club members. "I say we also do; _My Life Would Suck Without You_ by Kelly Clarkson!" Rachel said with excitement at remembering such an amazing song that the original Glee Club did for Mr. Schuester since he didn't get to attend their first show choir completion. "That is going to be considered as a great choice Rachel." Mr. Schuester said with a smile. "Well guys, I have to say that those are some great choices. I will have a sheet of paper outside of my office on my door, where each of you can vote for what songs you would like to perform at the showcase. It will be up on Thursday after school, so you guys have tomorrow and Thursday before the end of the day, to come up with any other new song selections that you would like to submit. I cannot wait to start rehearsing with all of you guys." Mr. Schuester said with a smile at each and every one of his students and former students.

After that, the school bell rang and each of the students filed out of the choir room. Sam and Santana pulled Ryder away from jake, while Blaine and Brittany pulled Jake away from Ryder. "Hey mini-Puck, I hope you don't mind; but me and Trouty need to borrow Ryder for a little prepping for the big night tonight." Santana explained to Jake with a smirk at how Jake blushed at the prospect of him and Ryder going out on a date together, tonight. Meanwhile, Brittany was explaining to Ryder that she and Blaine were going to help Jake get ready for the date tonight. After a little while; each of the couples parted ways and went to get ready for tonight.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of me bringing back an old character? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	40. Jyder, Brittana, Blam Date Night

**Chapter 40: Jyder, Brittana, Blam Date Night**

Sam, Santana, and Ryder had arrived at Ryder's house where all three of them had decided that Ryder would get dressed first, then they would all go Blaine's house and help Sam get dressed for the date, and finally; they would all go to Brittany's house where Santana would get dressed for her date tonight with Brittany. As the three friends got to Ryder's house; Ryder decided to explain to Santana and Sam that he had already told his parents about getting ready for his date tonight. "Hey guys, just to let you know; my parents already know that I'm gay. I kind of found out that they had been making a bet as to whether I was gay or straight. Turns out that my mom won the bet, so they won't have a problem with you guys." Ryder said to the both of them with a smile. "Cool!" Sam said, with a happy smile across his face; at the fact that he didn't have to hide the fact he was with Blaine. Santana merely smiled, she was happy that Ryder had parents who fully supported Ryder with him being gay.

Ryder had taken Sam and Santana up to his room to let them help him with getting ready for tonight. "Okay so Ryder…what is going on in your mind? I know something is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes. Seriously Ryder, you are bothered by something so what is it?" Sam asked his friend with a look of concern on his face, as soon as the bedroom was closed. Santana had also noticed that Ryder was a little bothered by something. "W-well, it is just that Rick came back to the school today." Ryder said quietly. Sam visibly shook with rage at the guy's name. "That fucking, good-for-nothing bastard is back at school?!" Sam partially yelled, partially asked. "Hey, hey, hey Trouty; calm yourself. Both of you are going to let Aunty Snyxx deal with Stick-Face, if he comes anywhere near you or Ryder. Then Snyxx will deal with him." Santana explained to Ryder and Sam. "Thanks Santana, I appreciate it. Now let's get you ready for the best night of your life Ryder." Sam said with a smile.

Both Santana and Sam took a look into Ryder's wardrobe and took out several pairs of jeans and shirts that they thought would look good on Ryder. Sam got a white dress shirt with two different colored ties; one of them was royal blue, the other one was as dark as the night sky with little flecks or spots of shiny silver which represented stars. He also found a pair of black jeans, black dress pants, and a pair of khaki dress pants. Santana however, decided to see about a blue dress shirt and a black polo t-shirt, and a royal blue polo t-shirt, along with a light green tie or a cream colored tie, along with a pair of navy colored jeans, or a pair of skinny black pants. "Wow you guys, you both are actually really good with choosing outfits." Ryder said, slightly surprised at Sam with his choices. Sam merely blushed at the compliment, "I just want you to look good for Jake tonight." Sam explained to Ryder. Santana was very pleased at seeing Ryder choosing the skinny-tight, black pants and the royal blue t-shirt. "Not bad Ryder, if I wasn't a lesbian, and I wasn't with Brittany; I would actually take a second look at you right now. You are definitely good-looking right now. I can guarantee you that mini-Puck is going to be eyeing that ass of yours." Santana said with a smirk at her handy work. Ryder smiled at the compliment he got and suggested that they get to Blaine's house so that they could get Sam ready for tonight.

All three of them had gotten to Blaine's house in less than half an hour. "Oh good, Blaine isn't here yet. Britt, Blaine, and Jake must still be at Jake's house where Jake is getting ready. So we have a little while before he gets here, let's see what I have for tonight shall we?" Sam said with a smile. All three of them headed up to Blaine and his bedroom where his clothes were. Sam had decided that he was going to go with a white dress shirt and his own pair of deep red skinny pants so that his ass could show much better and hopefully he could tease Blaine with it. He also decided to finish off his outfit with a black necktie as his own "signature" to his outfit, plus he liked it because it would allow Blaine to grab it and bring Sam in closer for a kiss. "Hey Trouty…you thinking of something good?" Santana asked with a smirk as she tried to stifle a giggle. "Why do you say that Santana?" Sam asked her "Maybe it's because we can both see you're getting hard down there." Ryder answered in place of Santana with his own small smirk. "What? Oh crap! I guess I am." Sam said with realization as he looked down at his crotch. "So I guess you're imagining something good and delicious aren't you Trouty. I suspect it's something you can use your trouty mouth on." Santana said with a huge smirk on her face. "Yeah, yeah, so I am Santana. Anyway, we need to get you to Britt's house to get you ready for tonight as well." Sam answered back.

Sam, Ryder, and Santana had all reached Brittany's house within a few minutes and Santana went up to the house and made her way inside when she realized that Sam and Ryder weren't following her. "What's up with you two? C'mon!" Santana called out to the boys, inviting them both into the house. She led Sam and Ryder up to Brittany's room where Santana was going to get her clothes and get changed in the bathroom. Santana had thought that it would be simple and easy to choose an outfit, but it seemed harder. "Hey Trouty! Ryder! Get in here and help me with getting an outfit together!" She yelled to the two of them currently in the hallway. Santana explained what her dilemma was, so Sam and Ryder both decided to get some outfits ready for her to try on. Ryder chose a red skirt with a black shirt along with a red carnation to put into Santana's hair. Sam had chosen for her to wear a black mid-length dress with a bright red t-shirt and a black sweater along with a red headband. Santana decided to try both outfits on, she had tried Sam's outfit on first to which Sam said she looked good in it, but not Brittany-worthy. Ryder's choice however, was a different story; Santana absolutely loved his choice, and so did Sam. So Santana wore the red skirt with the black shirt and she wore the red carnation in her hair.

All three of the friends got into Sam's car and went off to Breadsticks to go meet their dates.

**Meanwhile at Breadsticks…**

Jake had dressed in a blue dress shirt along with a slightly blonde-colored tie and a pair of black jeans. Jake was very anxious about how he was dressed and how he presented himself to Ryder. He wanted Ryder to get the very best, so he always was fidgeting from nervousness. "Jake you need to relax, Ryder will love your outfit, and he already is head over heels in love with you. I'm pretty sure that it won't matter what you dressed in; he would love it, because he loves you." Blaine explained to Jake, in an attempt to calm Jake down. Blaine had come to Breadsticks dressed with his usual huge amount of hair gel in his hair. Blaine wore a black dress shirt with a white bowtie that had the initials; B.A. on one side, and S.A. on the other side. He also wore a pair of pair of khaki dress pants to go with his outfit. The initials on his bowtie were custom made by Blaine a long time ago, they were made when Blaine first met Sam after he had joined them for Regionals against the Troubletones, and the Unitards. "I hope Santana gets here soon, otherwise the spaghetti will be cold and the meatball won't be any good for rolling across the plate." Brittany had said. She and Santana had both agreed to re-enact Brittany's favorite scene from _The Lady and The Tramp_. Brittany had first suggested it a while ago, she would be "the Lady" and Santana would be "the Tramp" both of them were looking forward to this date. Brittany wore a white mid-length dress and a baby blue t-shirt with a white blouse that was open to reveal the baby blue t-shirt underneath.

It was around 7:30 pm when Santana, Sam, and Ryder all arrived at Breadsticks. Ryder practically glowed with happiness at going out on a date with Jake. "Hey Jake, you look…well, you look handsome." Ryder said when he met up with Jake at the table where they were having dinner. "And you know what you look like?" Jake asked Ryder with a slight smirk on his face. "No, what do I look like?" Ryder asked innocently, with curiosity. Jake leaned over the table to Ryder's ear. "You look positively sexy, and that innocence is so cute. Seriously Ryder, you look good enough to eat, and do all kinds of things to you." Jake whispered with a teasing tone, then proceeded to lick Ryder's ear, then pull back to look at Ryder with a smirk. Ryder was practically panting from just what Jake said to him, and so he planned on getting his revenge on Jake eventually. Blaine laughed at seeing what Jake did to Ryder, "Well it seems as though Jake is just like me. I have to say Jake, be careful about the teasing. Because Ryder will tease you back, and if he is anything like Sam; then he will tease you so bad. But I can promise that you'll love it" Blaine said to Jake, and then he winked at Sam.

"Jeez, and I thought that Bowtie was the only gay vixen around here." Santana said with a laugh at how Blaine reacted by blushing at least as red as her skirt. "I guess Blaine is just a little foxy dolphin." Brittany added with a smile. All three couples chatted together and had a great time before their waiter came to them. "Oh great, I get stuck serving the queers." Rick complained. "What? Rick! You work here?!" Sam exclaimed as he saw Rick in a waiter's uniform standing before them waiting to take the orders. "Yes fag. I do as a matter of fact, work here." Rick snarled back at Sam, clearly frustrated he was stuck serving him and his boyfriend; Blaine. "Hey! Rick! What have I told you about language, and attitude towards our customers?!" a fellow waitress said to Rick with irritation at his attitude to the three couples. "You can go serve some other people if you aren't going to be nice to them. I will serve them instead." The waitress said to Rick. So she switched places with Rick, and went to serve the group of friends. "Hi guys, I am so sorry about that-OH MY GOD! I cannot believe I ran into you guys here!" she exclaimed to them. "Who are you?" Brittany asked, then she looked at the name tag, and saw the girl's name; Sunshine. "OH MY GOD SUNSHINE!" Brittany squealed with delight. Everybody just looked at each other before Santana explained to everybody at the table who Sunshine was. "Sunshine was the Philippian girl that arrived at William McKinley the same time Trouty came, who was practically better than Yentl at being a diva, plus she was an awesome singer." Santana said to everyone. "Hey Sunshine, why don't you sing something for us?" Blaine suggested.

"Oh don't worry; you guys will hear me sing on Friday after school." Sunshine replied with a smile to the group. "What do you mean?" Ryder asked her. "You'll see what I mean. So anyways, what did you guys want to eat and drink?" Sunshine answered with a kind smile. "Well Britt and I are going to have a plate of spaghetti with meatballs, and both of us are going to have a glass of water each." Santana answered with a smile. "I'm going to have some cheese pizza with extra cheese and a glass of water as well." Ryder answered with a smile on his face as he planned out his revenge on Jake. "I'm going to have a cheeseburger with a glass of water." Jake said wondering what could be going through Ryder's head at the moment, because he could see that Ryder was planning something, he just didn't know what it was that Ryder was planning. Sam and Blaine both knew what they were going to have. "You might just want to make that six glasses of water okay Sunshine? And Sam will have a salad, and I will have a bowl of spaghetti with meatballs as well. Thank you." Blaine said to Sunshine politely. "Sure thing guys, I'll be back with everything in a few minutes." Sunshine said, and then she walked off to the kitchen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**10 Minutes Later…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

True to her word; Sunshine came back with everything. It was about halfway into the meal when Ryder wad decided to begin his revenge. First he took a slice of his pizza and took a bite out of it. "Mmmm. This is so good, what do you think Jake?" Ryder asked Jake. Jake made the mistake of looking up from his cheeseburger right at Ryder. He saw Ryder with a bit cheese on his fingers and so he saw Ryder licking the cheese slowly. At first Ryder just licked his fingers lightly, but then he proceeded to suck on them getting the cheese off of them completely. He made little moaning noises and managed to look so innocent while doing the entire act in front of Jake. Jake had wished that it wasn't Ryder's fingers in that mouth, but that it was Jake's hard member. "Well now, Ryder…I have to say that was one of the most extremely erotic things I have ever seen a guy do with his mouth apart from Trouty using his lips." Santana remarked; rather impressed with Ryder's performance. "I don't think Jake will ever be able to look at you and pizza the same way again Ryder." Sam said with a chuckle. Jake, however; was unable to focus on anything except Ryder, and thinking about all the things Ryder could do with that mouth of his to him. Ryder at the moment was currently still getting his revenge on Jake when he moved his foot to rub on Jake's hard-on. Jake immediately was looking at Ryder with a look of need and lust, and was starting to squirm in his seat a little, from the friction of his crotch against his pants and the movement Ryder's foot was having on him. Then Ryder took his foot away from Jake's crotch and just smiled innocently at Jake. "So…how was that Jake?" Ryder asked. Jake leaned over to Ryder and gave him his reply; "I will fuck you so good that you won't be able to walk for a month. That was how good it was." He said to Ryder. "Okay then, I do believe that it has gotten to be rather late, and as much as I would love to watch Ryder and Jake tease each other; I do believe that we all need to head out and head on back to our own homes." Santana said with a smile at how Ryder and Jake were so loveable and perfect for each other. Sam and Blaine both agreed with Santana, so all three of the couples headed back to their homes and waited anxiously for the next day to come.

**A/N: I know that this was longer than all the other chapters, so please don't kill me for writing a huge, long chapter. I just wanted this chapter to be special, seen as it is the chapter where Jake and Ryder, Blaine and Sam, and Brittany and Santana got to go on their date that they wanted to go on. So please tell me; what did you guys think of me bringing back an old character? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	41. Song Selections (Part 2)

**Chapter 41: Song Selections (Part 2)**

It was Wednesday, and Sam was very anxious to get to Glee Club so he could hear what other song suggestions there would be for the showcase. He was walking to his locker when Marley pulled him aside for some reason. "Hey Marley, what's up?" Sam asked her. "What's up is that I want to know why Jake left me for Ryder." She said with irritation clearly evident in her voice. "Um…well I'm sorry to say this Marley, but I don't know why he would do that. All I know; is that I am happy for Jake and Ryder, and you should be happy for them too. I am not entirely sure why he left you, I'm still a bit confused about it myself, but I am not going to get in the way of his and Ryder's happiness, and I hope you won't get the way of their happiness either." Sam answered her. Marley just sighed, and decided to see if she could find out for herself. Little did Marley know that she wasn't the only person wondering why Jake was together with Ryder. Puck was also curious as to what made Jake choose to be with Ryder as well, instead of being with Marley. So Puck decided to ask his little brother about it in Glee rehearsal today. Or if he couldn't get to Jake during Glee club, he would ask him after Glee rehearsal today.

Sam continued making his way to his locker so that he could get his books and other supplies for his next class, when he was greeted by two of the most infamous divas of the former Glee Club of William McKinley High School; Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry. Both of the girls were positively beaming for some reason. "Sooo…how was the date with Blaine?" Rachel asked with a happy smile on her face. Sam beamed a smile back at her and Mercedes as he recalled the events of last night at Breadsticks, and the events that had followed after the date; which took place at Blaine's house. "Well, the date was just…perfect. I can't really describe as anything else other than perfect." Sam replied to Rachel with a smile. "C'mon Sam, I know you be keepin' some juicy details from me and Berry here, so spill." Mercedes said with a smile of happiness on her face. Sam gave a sigh of defeat in knowing that Mercedes was able to figure out something else happened last night. "Alright, alright Mercedes. There was something else that happened last night which just made my night. Get this; our waiter, was Rick Nelson; you know, the guy who stabbed me. But, then somebody who you know, Rachel. Switched places and served me and Blaine, and Jake and Ryder, and Brittany and Santana. Sunshine Corazon!"

Rachel could not believe her ears. "No way! Sunshine works at Breadsticks? Is she going to school here?" Rachel asked with surprise and happiness. "Well, all I know is that she is going to be doing something after school on Friday. That's all she told all six of us last night. So who knows what is going to happen?" Sam replied with a slight shrug. "Crap! I need to get class now! I'll talk to you guys later on in Glee rehearsal today." Sam called back to the two divas as he ran down the hall to his last class before Glee rehearsal. After Sam had disappeared from both girl's sights; they both turned to face each other. "What do you think Sunshine could be planning for after school on Friday?" Rachel asked Mercedes curiously. Mercedes simply shrugged; "I don't know. I'm curious as to what Sunshine has got in store for us as well." She said to Rachel.

After Sam's last class ended, he immediately made his way to the choir room for Glee rehearsal. He was arriving in the choir room just in time to see Marley finish talking with Jake. Both of them turned to see Sam walking in through the door and said hello to him. "So Jake, how are you feeling from Ryder's tease last night?" Sam asked Jake with a smile at remembering how Ryder was a little vixen last night at Breadsticks. "I feel pretty good actually; I actually have an announcement today for the Glee Club to hear before we get into song suggestions." Jake answered with a smile. As the rest of the members of the Glee Club came trickling into the choir room through the door; Sam saw two things. One; Ryder was positively glowing for some strange reason, which Sam presumed had something to do with Jake's announcement before the class started. Two; Sam saw that Mr. Schuester had a sheet of paper in his hand, which Sam presumed to be the list of song choices that was already started. After all of the students and former students sat down in the choir room, Mr. Schuester was about to start the class, but Jake raised his hand. "Yes Jake, what is it?" Mr. Schuester asked him. "I would like to make an announcement to everybody if that is alright with you Mr. Schue." Jake replied. "Sure thing Jake, what is it you wanted to say to us?" Mr. Schuester said to Jake.

Jake came to the front of the choir room and gestured for Ryder to join him. So Ryder walked up to join Jake as well, "Okay, well me and Ryder have decided to make it official; we are boyfriends, and if somebody doesn't like it, then me and Ryder feel sorry for you. I hope all of you can support us being together. That's all I wanted to say." Jake finished with a blush on his cheeks, Ryder held Jake's hand and leaned over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek so that he could show him how much he loved him. There were a few whoops, and a lot of clapping from everybody to show their support for Jake and Ryder. "Alright then, now we can get down to the business of choosing any other songs for the showcase." Mr. Schuester said to the class. "I think we should consider doing _Want U Back_ by Cher Lloyd, it is a pretty awesome song." Kitty suggested quietly. Mr. Schuster smiled at Kitty willing to participate in the class. "Not a bad selection Kitty, we'll see about it." He said to her. "Anyone else have a suggestion?" Mr. Schuester asked the class. "I was also hoping that we could do _One More Night_ by Maroon 5." Jake suggested. "Alright, we will see how it will work with the rest of our song choices." Mr. Schuester said with a nod of his head.

The rest of the class went by without much excitement, though Sam could see that Jake and Ryder were constantly smiling at each other out of happiness, Sam turned his head to find Blaine looking at him with affection and love in his eyes at Sam, and Sam returned the love and affection with his own smile and wink to Blaine; who blushed slightly, at receiving a public display of affection from his boyfriend. Eventually the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and Sam went Blaine; "I love you Blainey." Sam said to him while holding his hand and giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the school with his boyfriend.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of me bringing back an old character? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	42. The Songs Have Been Chosen

**Chapter 42: The Songs Have Been Chosen!**

The day had finally come! Thursday! Everybody had been eagerly awaiting what songs they would be performing at the showcase. Now the day had come when they would be able to find out what songs would be on the list for the showcase. Mr. Schuester had decided that since nobody wanted to give anymore suggestions for the list, that he would announce what songs the Glee Club would be performing. "Alright, so everyone; I have, in my hands, the finalized list for the showcase!" Mr. Schuester announced. There was immediately, a lot of whooping from the guys and clapping along with screams of joy, and squeals of delight from many of the girls.

"Alright then, so we have; _Circus_ by Britney Spears, _Want U Back_ by Cher Lloyd, _Sexyback_ by Justin Timberlake, _No Air_ by Jordin Sparks, _Wings_ by Little Mix, _Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga, _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney, _Buttons_ by The Pussycat Dolls, _My Life Would Suck Without You_ by Kelly Clarkson, _Low_ by Flo Rida, and _One More Night_ by Maroon 5. I'm thinking that we will have an amazing set list for this showcase. Way to go guys! But, I have decided to put in two other songs to go into our set list as well; _So What_ by P!nk, and the mash up we did of _Singing in the Rain/Umbrella_. We are going to kick butt at this showcase, I just know it!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed with excitement.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that this is a really short chapter, but it's short because when the showcase chapter comes up, which will be rather soon; I want to be able to have a good long chapter for everyone to read. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	43. Sunshine's Surprise

**Chapter 43: Sunshine's Surprise**

After the show choir showcase was announced on Thursday; everybody in the Glee Club had begun meeting up with each other and had begun the choreography for some of the songs, learning the lyrics, deciding who would get the solos for which songs, etc. Even Sunshine had begun practicing for her surprise today. She was going to make sure that everyone was so surprised; she smiled to herself as she made her way to William McKinley High School to begin her first day of classes at the school where she was first introduced to an amazing high school glee club.

Blaine had been thinking non-stop about how he was going to pull off his performance of _Sexyback_; he wanted to make sure that it was perfect for the showcase, because he wanted to bring his A-game, and show how The New Directions were an amazing group of high school glee club teenagers. He was coming around the corner to his locker when he saw the school guidance counselor; Miss Pillsbury (a.k.a. Mrs. Schuester), heading into her office; looking unwell, so he decided to see if she needed to see the school nurse, and walked up to her office. "Hey Miss Pillsbury, are you alright? You look like you should go see the nurse." Blaine asked while knocking on her office door. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes while she was smiling. "Oh Blaine, it is so wonderful…I can't believe it actually happened, Will is going to be so happy and overjoyed at the news." She said while crying just a little at what she had found out just a few hours ago. "What. What is it that is going on Miss Pillsbury?" Blaine asked a little confused and slightly confused. "I want to tell you now, but I want to save it for Glee Club, please don't tell Will about me right now okay?" She asked Blaine with pleading eyes. "Alright…But are you sure that you're alright?" Blaine asked her with genuine concern in his voice. "I promise Blaine, now you should get going to class. I'll see you in Glee Rehearsal soon." She said with a smile on her face.

Blaine eventually had managed to get through the rest of his classes just fine, but was constantly wondering what was going on with Miss Pillsbury, however he and the rest of the Glee Club members didn't have to wait long as they were waiting for Mr. Schuester to arrive into the choir room with Sunshine Corazon close behind him. "OH MY GOD SUNSHINE!" Rachel squealed with delight. "What are you doing here?" She asked Sunshine. "Well I am here to give you guys two surprises, The first one is that; I want to join the glee club, if it isn't too late for you guys." She explained to all the members of The New Directions. Rachel just squealed even more, making Santana wince slightly from the pitch of Rachel's squealing. "Yo Yentl, chill it with the high-pitched freaking out kay'?" Santana said exasperatedly. Rachel simply just looked back at Santana and rolled her eyes at her. "So Sunshine, what's the second surprise you have for us?" Mr. Schuester asked curiously. "Okay well…Mr. Schuester, this is mainly for you. Miss Pillsbury! You can come in now." Sunshine called out to the hallway. Miss Pillsbury entered the choir room with a huge smile on her face along with tears streaming down her face out of happiness. "Emma, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Will asked his wife with concern. Miss Pillsbury simply looked at him with a loving smile and told him the news; "Will, and everyone here in this glee club. I just found out this morning something wonderful, and I just had to share it with every single one of you, but before I do share it with you, I wanted to sing all of you my own mash-up of two songs that I have been working on ever since I found out this amazing news; to show how much you all feel like family to me, and to show much this exciting news that I have has made me feel, and how it made me feel when I found out about it. I would also like to dedicate this song to my wonderfully, sweet husband; Will Schuester." She said to everyone, then directed the last part to Will; her husband with a smile. Mr. Schuester took a step back, and let his wife sing her song to her husband, and the people she considered her family.

**(I Could Have Danced All Night/I Will Always Love You)**

**(Performed by Emma Pillsbury)**

**Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed.  
My head's too light to try to set it down.  
Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight.  
Not for all the jewels in the crown.**

**And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you**

**I could have danced all night,  
I could have danced all night,  
And still have begged for more.**

**I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
I'll never know what made it so exciting.  
Why all at once my heart took flight.**

**And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh**

**I could have danced,  
danced, danced all night!**

**And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh**

Everybody in the room was amazed by how well performed, and how heartfelt Miss Pillsbury's performance that there was a moment of silence in the room where nobody moved or made a sound. Emma simply looked down at the floor, and then she slowly looked back up at her husband and cried freely, not caring that her tears got her clean, pristine, tidy, neat sweater all wet and messy and told him and the entire room the big news that she had been keeping a secret till this moment. "Congratulations Will, we're going to be parents to twins." Emma said with a smile on her face as she approached her husband and hugged him as tightly as she could, reveling in the moment of perfect love and happiness between the two adults in the room who loved each other so much.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope everybody liked the surprise at the end of this chapter. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	44. Suneshine's Audition

**Chapter 44: Sunshine's Audition**

After Miss Pillsbury had told everyone that she was pregnant, with twins no less. Mr. Schuster had been absolutely stunned that he had learnt he was going to be a father to two wonderful children. He was smiling and had tears falling down his face from joy and love for his wife. Everybody in the Glee Club had just smiled at how both of the adults were so happy from the news. Blaine was thinking about Sam and how he loved him so much that he bent over to Sam and kissed him on his cheek to show him how much love he had for him. Santana and Brittany both held each other's hand Brittany let her head fall lightly onto Santana's shoulder and feel her girlfriend give her a kiss on her head with love and affection for Brittany. Jake and Ryder were both happy for the parents and looked at each other with eyes that conveyed so much love and care for the other, that Ryder started to cry from feeling loved by the one person who mattered most to him in the world. Jake merely raised his hand to Ryder's face and cupped his cheek and gently wiped the tear away from his boyfriend's happy and gorgeous face, then proceeded to give Ryder a small kiss on his lips to show him how much he loved him.

Eventually Mr. Schuester remembered that he had a certain student to let audition for Glee Club. "Oh right, Sunshine; I do believe that you had asked if you could audition for Glee Club, do you have something prepared for us to sing as your audition piece?" He asked the young girl. "Yeah, I have the song memorized and ready for whenever you guys want to hear it." Sunshine answered to the teacher. "Great, then let's hear it." Mr. Schuster said happily, while he took his wife to sit down and watch Sunshine do her audition song for the Glee Club.

**(**_**A Moment Like This**_** by Kelly Clarkson)**

**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon)**

**What if I told you**

**It was all meant to be**

**Would you believe me,**

**Would you agree**

**It's almost that feelin'**

**That we've met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come and now**

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Everything changes**

**But beauty remains**

**Something so tender**

**I can't explain**

**Well I maybe dreamin'**

**But 'till I awake**

**Can we make this dream last forever**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Could this be the greatest love of all**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people spent two lifetimes,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Oh, like this**

**Oh, yeah, 'cause people search for every moment yeah.**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this.**

Sunshine finished singing her audition song and noticed that there were quite a few pairs of eyes looking at her with shock and mouths wide open in amazement. "Wow…I mean just…wow. That was beautifully performed Sunshine." Rachel said with amazement at how far Sunshine had come since they first met. Sunshine merely blushed a little at the compliment. "Three words; Oh. My. God." Blaine said still in shock at how powerful Sunshine's voice and performance was. "I have never heard anything like that, except from Rachel." He continued to say to Sunshine who was still blushing and just smiled with happiness at how well she performed her song choice. "Well Sunshine, it appears as though everybody loved your performance. I have just one thing to say to you Sunshine." Mr. Schuester said to her. "Welcome to The New Directions."

**A/N: Hey guys, let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	45. Getting Ready

**Chapter 45: Getting Ready**

After Sunshine had performed her audition song, and Mr. Schuster had accepted her into the Glee Club, then he announced that everybody was to come back to the auditorium on Monday, so that they could continue preparing for the showcase. However the Glee Club members had already begun preparing during the weekend on their own. Brittany had been practicing her own choreography for her Britney Spears song; _Circus_, she had to admit that she was disappointed that Santana declined her offer to help her with memorizing the lyrics to the song. But Santana had explained to Brittany that she had to prepare for helping Sam with his duet with her, so Brittany understood why Santana was unable to work with her for right now. Though she had to admit; the fact that Sam was getting to be with Santana right now instead of it being her with Santana, made something inside of her very irritated, or rather; she was feeling very possessive about Santana.

Elsewhere; Ryder was in his bedroom with Finn helping him to memorize the lyrics to his song that he was going to sing; _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney. "Ugh. Why is it that memorizing all these lyrics is so freakin' hard!" He partially yelled, partially asked nobody in particular. "Hey man, don't sweat it. It's not like the showcase is tomorrow, you look like you could use a break. Why don't you lie down and relax for a bit okay?" Finn suggested to Ryder. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so. Thanks so much Finn." Ryder said with a thankful tone in his voice. With that, Ryder walked over to his bed and flopped down on his stomach, and proceeded to fall asleep for a nap. Finn looked at the blonde teenager with a smile on his face and proceeded to ruffle his hand through Ryder's hair. "You are going to need your strength Ryder, so rest up." Finn said quietly to Ryder, then he got up and went to his backpack to get his iPhone, and proceeded to put on some music to listen to while Ryder took his nap.

Meanwhile outside of the Lima Bean Café, Santana and Sam were working on their duet; _No Air_ by Jordin Sparks. "Just like when you first came to terms you had feelings for Bowtie isn't Trouty?" Santana asked with a smile on her face at how calm Sam was, he needed a break from all the stress in his life. "Yeah, it does. So I suppose we should get started on learning the song." Sam suggested to Santana. She simply nodded to him and started to work on the song with her ex-boyfriend.

On the other side of town, "Dude, what happened to make you hook up with that dude Ryder instead of that awesome, hot chick you were with; Marley?" Puck questioned his little brother. Jake merely sighed and decided to give Puck an explanation. "Well you see Noah, I have always liked Ryder. I mean he was cool and an awesome bro, but as time went on; we got to know each other and then one day; Ryder and Sam were talking about stuff and I walked over to them to see what they were talking about. Anyways; Sam left Ryder and I alone; soon after, I was talking to Ryder about just bro stuff, then he all of a sudden is kissing me. Have to admit, he can do wonders with that mouth of his…" Jake finished with a look that said he was remembering a really, REALLY good time with Ryder. "WHOA! Okay, okay! Don't need the images little bro." Puck immediately threw his hands up to his head like he was trying to protect himself from something. Jake merely laughed at Puck, and both boys continued chatting about different things.

In Brittany's bedroom; Brittany had finally finished her choreography for her song and was about to go feed her tummy when she heard her cell phone ring. Brittany picked it up and noticed that it was Sunshine calling her.

"Hey Sunshine, what do you need?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Hey Brittany, listen me and the other girls in Glee Club were wondering if you could come and meet us at the Lima Mall, we all need to get together to practice for our all-girl numbers for the showcase; _Edge of Glory, Buttons, Wings_ and _Want U Back_. So we were hoping that we could all get together and go somewhere to start practicing the choreography." Sunshine explained to Brittany.

"Sure thing, is Santana going to be able to make it?" Brittany asked the other girl.

"Don't worry Britt, I'll be able to make it!" yelled a very loud voice, who Brittany could only guess was Santana somewhere close by Sunshine.

The girls both agreed to meet up at the mall in a half an hour, and Brittany had informed her mother that she was going to be heading out to practice with her friends. The guys of Glee Club had a similar idea and were all going to meet at Blaine's house and learn their collective number; _Sexyback_, and the other all-male numbers; _Low_, and _One More Night_.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope everybody liked the surprise at the end of this chapter. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	46. Preparing for the Showcase

**Chapter 46: Preparing for the Showcase**

The day had finally come, the day of the High School Show Choir Showcase. Everybody had been looking forward to this day for four weeks now. After four weeks of constant practice; The New Directions had finally made it to the showcase so they could show what they were made of. Blaine was acting like a little girl which Sam found to be absolutely adorable. "Oh My God, Oh My God, OH MY FUCKING GOD! We made it!" Blaine yelled in the bus as it pulled up to the hotel were The New Directions staying at. "Aww. Blainey, are you happy?" Sam said teasingly to his boyfriend with a tone of happiness in his voice. "Hey Trouty, calm Bowtie down or I'm going to have to stuff one of his bowties down his mouth. Or you know you could always sex him up a bit to shut him up." Santana said from behind where Sam and Blaine were sitting, she said the last part with her winking at the pair of boys with a smile on her face. "Santana, leave the two happy dolphins alone. We don't want to have to watch them mate, now do we?" Brittany told her girlfriend while trying to stifle a huge giggle from erupting. During the past four weeks; Brittany had really come out of her shell, and had become a lot more adult like, though she still was a little child at heart. Santana just turned back to look at Brittany with a silly smile on her face; one that Santana rarely wore unless she was really, Really, REALLY happy. Across from the seat that Blaine and Sam were in, was where Jake and Ryder were currently seated. Jake had been talking with his brother; Puck for a little while during the bus ride, however he was always holding Ryder in an embrace that just screamed "I love you and I am never letting go of you. Meanwhile Sunshine and Rachel were swapping diva stories, and Rachel was sharing her experiences at NYADA with Sunshine. Tina Cohen-Chang and her boyfriend; Mike Chang, where both just sitting and still catching up on what the other had done over the time they had been apart. Tina had even shared her secret crush on Blaine with Mike, but had eventually gotten over Blaine and was back to Mike. Quinn and Kitty surprisingly had become best friends over the practices, and currently they were swapping stories concerning how they were total bitches and how Kitty still is a bitch, though Kitty had been learning to stop being so much of a bitch to everybody, however she was still a mini-Quinn; totally a bitch. Mercedes was giving Marley vocal tips on how to control her breathing better and Joe, Artie, and Sugar would help Marley by giving her their feedback as to how she sounded. Mr. Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, and Finn were all talking about how Emma was doing during her pregnancy, and Finn was making sure that she was alright. Finn wanted Mr. Schuester to be able to relax and know that his wife was going to be alright. Everybody had been having such a good time leading up to this point. Then the bus dropped everybody off at the hotel for preparing for the showcase.

After everybody was all settled into the hotel and their rooms; they all went into practicing for the big event tonight. Brittany, Mike, Jake, Santana, and Quinn all took the liberty to lead the group of students into reviewing the choreography for each song, and for each transition between each song. They first started with the opening number; _No Air_. Sam and Santana both took their places in the room and ran through the choreography so that they would be able to remember it like it was second nature. After about five repetitions, they transitioned into practicing the next song; _My Life Would Suck Without You_. Rachel and Sunshine were both going to be sharing the lead, so they both went through the entire song; speaking the lyrics, and making sure that both girls could sing the song lyrics back and forth without thinking about it. Eventually after six re-runs, Mr. Schuster deemed it as enough, but he wanted both of the girls to keep on memorizing the lyrics whenever they could get a break, free time, during a transition as long as they were paying attention to the transition. After that song; the group switched to doing their third song; _Beautiful Soul_. Ryder was singing that song on his own, and he had developed his own choreography with Finn's help. Finn helped Ryder whenever Ryder tripped up; but only had to help out twice; Mr. Schuster had Ryder go over it two more times before he was satisfied with it. Next up was the song; _Wings_; Santana had asked for this particular song to be an all-girls song, so she, Rachel, Sunshine, Brittany, Unique, Quinn, Mercedes, Marley, Kitty, Tina, Sugar would all be singing that song. Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Kitty were all going to be doing the more fast paced moves and Tina, Sugar, Marley, and Unique were all going to be backing up the more powerful voices which were; Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, and Sunshine. All ten girls did an amazing job with the song in their choreography and spoke their lyrics so as to save their voices for the big performance. Mr. Schuester had them do it again one more time just to make sure that they had it down solid. After the girls did their song together, the boys came up and did their performance of _Low_, where Artie was the main singer because of his rapping capability. Mike and Jake had helped tutor all the other guys into learning the dance steps for their song, Artie had managed to create his own choreography which was where the others centered their dancing around. The guys pulled off an extremely well executed song, but Mr. Schue was very firm in believing that everything they practiced should be practiced at least twice; so the guys re-ran it again.

The girls came on again and this time all the old members of the New Directions taught the new members the choreography for their next song; _Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga. Since the old members hadn't been back in a while, Mr. Schuester had told them to go over it again and then do it out in the other room while the boys did their next song; Maroon 5's song; _One More Night_. Finn was going to be the lead singer for this song, and Blaine taught the other guys how to use their voices to make the instrumental part of the song, however whenever another voice was used in the song; they would switch to another guy seamlessly. Mr. Schuester was very impressed with how well that song was managed to be pulled off, along with the choreography that the guys did while singing. After the guys had finished that song, the girls came back to do their next song; _Want U Back_, by Cher Lloyd. The choreography was practiced over and over by Kitty. Kitty was going to be the lead singer of this song and had managed to pull off the notes to do it. The next song which was practiced was _Buttons_ by The Pussycat Dolls. The choreography was in a word; sexy. The choreography was timed perfectly with the song, and the wild side that the girls had in them to unleash were all very amazing. Each of the girls had broken off to do their own choreography at one point in the song, but then had seamlessly reverted back to group choreography; which was were small groups of three or two did the same thing. Mr. Schuester had never been more shocked at how talented his students were, and realized that they didn't need to practice that song again unless they wanted to. However all of the girls had agreed to run it again once more and then go take a breather.

The next song; _Sexyback_, was going to be performed by the guys with Sam singing the part of Justin Timberlake, and with Jake singing the part of Timbaland by himself at the beginning, but would later on be joined by the other guys; one at a time. Eventually Sam would switch out with Ryder, then Blaine, then Jake, Then Finn, then it would be Puck, and finally itwould go all the way back to Sam. When Jake was singing the Justin Timberlake part, then Blaine would sing the Timbaland part. And if Blaine was singing Justin Timberlake, then Jake would be singing the Timbaland. The guys did their practice so well and so astoundingly, Mr. Schuester wondered what it is that happened to make them work this hard on it. The only other time that he had seen this amount of passion was when he was getting the New Directions practicing for Nationals on the day that they won Nationals last year. "Okay guys, nicely done. Let's move onto the next song then." He said with encouragement. The next song which was _Circus_ by Britney Spears, Brittany had arrived to go over her choreography she had done and practiced every day since she learned that the song she wanted was going to be on the set list. Brittany took her position and began her choreography with Tina, Unique, and Sugar backing her up with vocals. In no time at all, she had managed to finish her choreography and asked if she could be allowed to do it again so that she could make sure everything was down just right. So she ran through it again, and was convinced that it was good, but she told Tina, Sugar, and Unique to meet her after practice to run through it again with her just in case she might have anything to polish up on. After Brittany finished up her song, everybody came back together to get ready for the two final songs. The first song was _So What_ by P!nk Marley came to the front of the group as the lead singer for this song. They started their choreography and Marley's personality in the song and how she sung the song transformed into a female rock star before Mr. Schue's very eyes. She started and finished as an incredible performer and had everybody else in the glee club backing her up as she sung her solo. The song was pretty much nailed in Mr. Schue's opinion. So they moved onto the last song; S_inging in the Rain/Umbrella_ mash up. Everybody backed up the two lead singer's; Rachel and Finn. Both former Glee singers just hammered the song into the ground, and Mr. Schuster knew that they wouldn't need to practice it another time. Mr. Schuester looked to his students and former students, and said with huge grin; "Well guys, let's go kick some show choir butt!" and all around the room there was cheering and whooping and clapping. Mr. Schuester knew they would be the best at that showcase and was so happy with himself and his students and former students.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	47. SHOWCASE TIME!

**Chapter 47: SHOWCASE TIME!**

After many individual practices and small breaks; it was finally time to get ready for the showcase. The girls had all gotten into their costumes and the guys were also in their own costumes when Rachel came rushing into the room where everyone was putting their stage make-up on with huge news. "Everyone pay attention, I have huge news! Carmen Tibideaux was so impressed with the New Directions at Nationals last year that she decided to come to this showcase to see if there was anybody else who she would be willing to consider having in NYADA! This is like a really rare opportunity for everyone!" Rachel exclaimed with excitement in her voice. "No way! That is so cool!" Blaine said with surprise at his luck. He had always wanted to go to NYADA with Sam, so Blaine figured that he and Sam could use this showcase as their own audition for getting into NYADA together. "Hey guys! Five minutes till the showcase starts! Let's go!" Mr. Schuster called out at everyone, and with that; everybody finished putting the last minute touches on their make-up and headed out to the Showcase auditorium.

First up was Santana and Sam's duet of _No Air_. Both Sam and Santana had spent the last hour going over and over and over the song together so that they could pull it off seamlessly. As the lights dimmed on the announcer, everyone got quiet and prepared for the performance. "Hello everyone, thank you one and all for coming to this Showcase, and a special thank you to all the show choirs that came out to perform for us. Now without further ado, I give you The New Directions!" the announcer said into his microphone. After his huge thank you speech, the lights dimmed and Santana and Sam both took their places for the opening number.

**(No Air by Jordin Sparks duet with Chris Brown)**

**(Performed by Santana Lopez and Sam Evans)**

Santana turns to look at Brittany and smiles at her and mouthed to her girlfriend; "This is for you." Then she turns back to face the audience and lowers head to look at the ground and as the lights begin to gradually brighten and focus on Santana, the song begins. Santana slowly lifts her head to look at the audience and steps, and begins singing the song that in her heart; is for her girlfriend and expresses all of her love for Brittany.

**(Santana)**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**(Santana)**

**If I should die before I wake**

**It's 'cause you took my breath away**

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

**Oh**

While she is singing; Santana remembers the first time she met Brittany in the locker room and how Brittany gave her a smile that made her smile back with a blush at how beautiful Brittany was, and that Brittany wanted to become friends with her when they met together. After she has sung her part, she steps back and the lights turn to Sam who had his head looking at the floor. Sam begins his part as he raises his head and steps forward and through his part of the song expresses all his love for Blaine and begins to recall memories of him and Blaine being together and when he realized his feelings for his boyfriend.

**(Sam)**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**

**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

As he sings; Sam remembers the very first time he ever felt anything towards Blaine and how everything about him made Sam happy and feel complete, like they were meant to be together, and then he remembers talking with Santana about how he felt towards Blaine, and then finally accepted the fact that he loved Blaine. After Sam finishes his part, he steps back and allows Santana to sing the next part of the song.

**(Santana)**

**But how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me**

**'Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

Santana at this point; remembers when she was still in high school and was fighting herself about how she liked Brittany, but she eventually came to realize that she had to stop fighting with herself, and just let the little girl inside of her, love Brittany, no matter what. Santana finishes her section of the song, and immediately both her and Sam turn to face each other and place their right hand on the other's back, as they spun slowly at first as the both of them looked into each other's eyes as Sam imagined Blaine was standing where Santana was, and Santana imagined Brittany was where Sam was, then both of them sped up as the song intensified.

**[Chorus]**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**(Sam)**

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**

**Right off the ground to float to you**

**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

As Sam sings his part of the duet, both of them let go of each other and Santana backs up and starts to walk towards Sam, then she begins to pick up speed and runs into Sam's arms. As she jumps into Sam's arms, she spreads her arms as if she was flying, and Sam spins her around. Sam smiles as he sings; and begins remembering all of Blaine's beautiful features, and how everything about Blaine attracted Sam to him. Then gently puts Santana down like she was the most precious thing in the world.

**(Santana)**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath, but I survived**

**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

As Santana comes back down from "flying", she starts to recall the memory of when everyone in high school found out that she was a lesbian, and the entire week was about helping Santana accepting and celebrating for who she was. She remembered feeling so proud and happy about being able to hold hands with Brittany in the hallways, and kiss her girlfriend without worry. Then she remembered the event where Brittany stood up for her against Rick and had shown that she loved Santana just as much as Santana loved Brittany.

**(Santana and Sam)**

**So how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me**

**'Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

Both Sam and Santana sing their shared part to each other with passion in their eyes as they would with their respective loved one. Both and Santana both bring their hands up to each other and let their hands touch.

**[Chorus]**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No more**

**No air**

**There's no air, no air**

**Ooohhhh...**

Both Sam and Santana just stand with their hands raised, touching the other's hand, not moving, yet everyone in the auditorium could feel the love emanating off of the two performers; their love for performing and their love for their loved ones. Santana for Brittany, and Sam for Blaine.

**[Chorus]**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**(Santana)**

**Do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me**

'**Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

The lights begin to dim as Santana sings her final part of the duet, and both Santana and Sam slowly pull apart and stand back in their original starting positions.

**[Chorus]**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

Both Sam and Santana look up as they sing the chorus, and the spotlight begins to gradually dim as the song ends.

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air**

As both of them finish singing the song, Sam lets a smile appear on his face as he can't contain his love for Blaine and can't wait to be with him alone and show him all the love he has for Blaine. As soon as the song ended, the crowd stood up and started clapping. Some of the members in the audience were very moved by the performance they had just witnessed and were drying their own tears with tissues. Mr. Schuester had a few tears of his own and from his seat, he held his wife's hand as she looked at him and kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Sunshine and Rachel came onto the stage from the wings of the stage followed by the other members of the Glee Club. As Santana and Sam stepped back, Sunshine and Rachel stepped up to the front with all of the other members forming two rows of singers behind them. The lights on the auditorium lit up as soon as the music to the second song started up.

**(My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson)**

**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon and Rachel Berry)**

**(Sunshine)**

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**All you said before**

**(Rachel)**

**Like how much you wanted**

**Anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again**

**(Sunshine and Rachel with The New Directions)**

**Cuz we belong together now**

**(New Directions)**

**Yeah!**

**(Sunshine and Rachel)**

**Forever united here somehow**

**(New Directions)**

**Yeah!**

**(Sunshine and Rachel)**

**[New Directions]**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life [my life] would suck [would suck] without you**

**(Sunshine)**

**Maybe I was stupid**

**For telling you goodbye**

**(Rachel)**

**Maybe I was wrong**

**For tryin' to pick a fight**

**(Sunshine)**

**I know that I've got issues**

**But you're pretty messed up too**

**(Rachel)**

**Either way I found out I'm nothing without you**

**(Sunshine and Rachel)**

**[New Directions]**

**Cuz we belong together now, [yeah]**

**Forever united here somehow, [yeah]**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life [my life] would suck [would suck] without you**

**(Rachel)**

**Being with you is so dysfunctional**

**I really shouldn't miss you,**

**(Sunshine and Rachel)**

**But I can't let you go,**

**Oh yeah**

**(Sunshine and Rachel)**

**[New Directions]**

**Cuz we belong together now, [yeah yeah]**

**Forever united here somehow, [yeah]**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life [my life] would suck [would suck] without you**

**Cuz we belong [yeah] together now [together now], [yeah]**

**Forever united here somehow, [yeah]**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life [my life] would suck [would suck] without you**

The whole performance was so upbeat and exciting that all of the audience members immediately got up to their feet the moment the song was over, and were clapping and cheering the New Directions on for another song. As everyone left the stage except for Ryder; who was going to sing the next song, the audience died down and sat back in their seats; very excited to hear the next song. Ryder had prepared this song a while ago, back when he first laid eyes on Jake at McKinley, and now he was going to share his love for Jake with the rest of the world in song. Before Ryder walked out onto the stage, he felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around his waist. "Good luck Ryder." Jake whispered into Ryder's ear and gave him a quick kiss on Ryder's cheek as he sent Ryder on his way with a smile plastered on his face.

**(Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney)**

**(Performed by Ryder Lynn)**

As Ryder took center stage, the spotlight shone on him and he started singing his song from his heart to the entire world and to his boyfriend; Jake.

**[Chorus]**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

As Ryder sang his song, he started to remember all the features about Jake that had attracted him to Jake. He remembered the very first time he met Jake, and he also remembered how he and Jake used to argue and fight before both of them told the other what their biggest secret was. Ryder had wanted to say that his biggest secret was that he was gay, but he didn't want Jake to be afraid of him, or shun him for who he was and still is. So he told him that he was dyslexic, which was true as well. But after that, the both of them had become closer and Ryder loved every minute of it. He remembered how he and Sam were talking, and then Jake came over and he had kissed Jake. He never imagined Jake would like it, so when he heard that Jake liked him back, and kissed him back. He was over the moon. Ever since then, Ryder was the happiest he has ever been and he wanted Jake to know that nobody else could make him feel the way Jake made him feel.

**I know that you are something special**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**[Chorus]**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul [you're beautiful soul... Yeah]**

**You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind**

**If you give me the chance**

**I will never make you cry c'mon let's try**

As Ryder sang the next part, he thought about how he never wanted to hurt his Jake, and would do anything for him. Like the song said; Ryder would never make Jake cry, and he would always ease Jake's mind, because his world revolved around Jake, and only Jake.

**[Chorus]**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Am I crazy for wanting you?**

**Baby do you think you could want me too?**

**I don't wanna waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do?**

**I just wanna know if you feel it too**

**There is nothing left to hide**

**[Chorus]**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Oh... Oh...**

**Yeah... Yeah...**

**Oh... Yeah. your beautiful soul**

**Yeah...**

As Ryder finished his song, he let a smile come over his face at the thought of seeing Jake's face, and what Jake thought of the song. Jake however, was backstage crying from happiness at how Ryder felt about him. He knew that Ryder loved him, but he never imagined he loved him this much. He didn't know how to respond to Ryder after hearing all of what Ryder sang to him and the rest of the world, so he decided that he would have a special surprise planned for Ryder, and it would happen before Prom. After Ryder had sung his solo, the audience was just astounded at how powerful that such a young boy could have so much love for someone else. Ryder bowed slightly and walked off the stage as the all the girls from Glee Club got on stage, to prepare for their performance. Each of the girls had taken their place on the stage when the band started to play the music for the song.

**(Wings by Little Mix)**

**(Performed by Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Ktty Wilde, Marley Rose, Tina Coheng-Chang, Sugar Motta, Unique, Rachel Berry, and Sunshine Corazon)**

**(Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, and Sunshine)**

**Mamma told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And if they give you shh...**

**Then they can walk on by**

**(Santana)**

**My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

**And I can't hear a sound**

**But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah**

**(Sunshine)**

**Walk, walk on over there**

**'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**(Unique, Marley, Tina, and Sugar)**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is**

**(All girls)**

**Mamma told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cos wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**(Tina)**

**'Huh huh'...**

**(Mercedes)**

**I'm firing up on that runway**

**I know we're gonna get there someday**

**But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

**(Rachel)**

**Talk, talk turns into air**

**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**(Unique, Marley Tina, Sugar)**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is**

**(Santana, Mercedes, Sunshine, and Rachel)**

**Mamma told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cos wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**(Kitty, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn)**

**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**

**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd**

**(All girls)**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**(Santana, Mercedes, Sunshine, and Rachel)**

**They're just like water off my wings**

**Mamma told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cos wings are made to fly**

**(All girls)**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly...**

The girls were so energetic during their song that the audience couldn't help but join them rocking out to such an incredible song. As soon as the girls finished their song, the audience was once again up on its feet; giving the ladies a standing ovation. Miss Pillsbury had even gotten out of her seat and had danced a little to the song. The girls all had exited off the stage and the lights had immediately darkened as soon as Artie had rolled out onto the stage wearing his costume with a pair of dark glasses. He got out on the center of the stage with all the other guys around him in a semicircle; all of the guys were wearing dark glasses with their costumes. As soon as the music from the band started play, Artie and the rest of the guys started into their song.

**(Low by Flo Rida featuring T-Pain)**

**(Performed by Artie Abrams, Joe Hart, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Ryder Lynn, Jake Puckerman, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, and Mike Chang)**

**(Artie)**

**Mmmmmmmm**

**Let me talk to 'em**

**Let me talk to 'em**

Jake stepped out of his spot in the semicircle, and spun around while he sung his part.

**(Jake)**

**Let it rain**

As soon as Jake finished his part, he slid back into his original position in the semicircle.

**(Artie)**

**Mmmmmmmm**

**Let me talk to 'em**

**C'mon!**

As Artie sang his part of the song, he motioned to his friends as if he were wanting them to get up and join him.

**(Finn, Noah, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Ryder, and Joe)**

**Shawty had apple bottom jeans (jeans)**

**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**

**The whole club was looking at her**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

As the guys all said "low, low, low, low, low, low, low"; Jake started dancing and getting lower to the ground, and as soon as he would "hit the ground," Jake would immediately get back in the semicircle with the other guys around Artie.

**(Artie)**

**Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go**

**This crazy all night spending my doe**

**Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go**

**Them birthday cakes they stole the show**

**So sexual**

**She was flexible,**

**Professional,**

**Drinking X&O**

**Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa**

**Did I think I seen shawty get low**

**Ain't the same when it's up that close**

**Make it rain, I'm making it snow**

**Work the pole I gotta bank role**

**I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes**

**I'm in to that I love women exposed**

**She threw it back at me I gave her mo'**

**Cash ain't a problem I know where it go (she had them)**

**(Sam, Ryder, Joe, and Mike)**

**She had them Apple bottom jeans (jeans)**

**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**

**The whole club was looking at her**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

** (Jake)**

**Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home**

**My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing**

**Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown**

**Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan**

**One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)**

**Now that's three grand**

**What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man**

**I'll bend the rubber bands**

**That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders**

**I knew it was over**

**That heny and Cola got me like a soldier**

**She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her**

**So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover**

**Shawty was hot like a toaster**

**Sorry but I had to fold her**

**Like a pornography poster**

**She showed her**

As soon as Jake finished his rapping he pointed to Finn, Noah, and Joe; and motion for them to come out of the semicircle, and get going with their part.

**(Finn, Noah, and Blaine)**

**Apple bottom jeans (jeans)**

**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**

**The whole club was looking at her**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

**(Artie)**

**Whoa, shawty yeah she was worth the money**

**Little mama took my cash**

**And I ain't want it back**

**The way she bent that back**

**Got all them paper stacks**

**Tattoo above her crack**

**I had to handle that**

**I was on it sexy woman**

**Let me show it make me want it**

**Two in the morning, I'm zonin**

**N Them Rosa bottles foaming**

**She wouldn't stop**

**Made it drop**

**Shawty did that pop and lock**

**Had to break her off that gwap**

**Yeah that was fly just like my glock**

**[Chorus (T-Pain)]**

**Apple bottom jeans (jeans)**

**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**

**The whole club was looking at her**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

**(C'mon!)**

As the song ended, Artie rolled forward and yelled his "C'mon!" part, and the lights immediately turned off. The crowd was very pleased with the performance, and the guys all received a standing ovation for their performance, Artie and the other guys all got off the stage and made room for the girls to come back on, so that they could perform their _Edge of Glory_ song. The girls took their places on the stage, they got into places like they were in, when they were at Nationals, except with one less girl.

**(The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga)**

**(Performed by Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Kitty Wilde, Tina Coheng-Chang, Unique, Marley Rose, Rachel Berry, and Sunshine Corazon)**

**(Santana)**

**There ain't a reason you and me should be alone**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

**I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)**

**(Mercedes)**

**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**

**(Quinn)**

**It's hard to feel the rush**

**(Tina)**

**To brush the dangerous**

**(Quinn)**

**I'm gonna run right with you**

**(Tina)**

**To the edge with you**

**(Quinn and Tina)**

**Where we can both fall far in love**

**(Marley, Kitty, Unique, and Sugar)**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the**

**Edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you.**

**(oh, oh, oh, whoo, oh)**

**(Santana)**

**Another shot before we kiss the other side**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! **

**(Mercedes)**

**Tonight, yeah, baby!**

**(Santana)**

**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**

**(Brittany, Rachel, and Sunshine)**

**Alright! Alright!**

**(Mercedes)**

**Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**

**Tonight, yeah, baby!**

**(Santana)**

**Tonight, yeah, baby!**

**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight**

**(Brittany, Rachel, and Sunshine)**

**Alright! Alright!**

**(Quinn)**

**It's hard to feel the rush**

**(Tina)**

**To brush the dangerous**

**(Quinn)**

**I'm gonna run with you**

**(Tina)**

**To the edge with you**

**(Quinn and Tina)**

**Where we can both fall far in love**

**(Marly, Kitty, Unique, and Sugar)**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the**

**Edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you.**

**(Marley)**

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**(yea, yea, yea)**

**(Marley, Kitty, Unique, and Sugar)**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the**

**Edge,**

**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**(Rachel and Sunshine)**

**(with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)**

**I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you)**

**I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you)**

**I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you)**

**(All girls)**

**I'm on the edge with you.**

After the girls finished their song, the audience clapped for them bringing back a great song that they did last year. Mr. Schuester at this point; wondered what the Warblers would think if they were here to see the next song. He clapped for the Glee Club so far. He was very proud of how they were able to go this long at performing, and still be this excellent. The guys all the guys from the previous song came back on except Artie and Joe. Mr. Schuster was concerned as to why they weren't on the stage, but then out of the corner of his eye; he saw that both of the boys were helping to get bottles of water out for the girls so that they could have good singing voices for the rest of the showcase. For the next number. But he didn't have much time to ponder the thought as the guys started the next song.

**(One More Night by Maroon 5)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Mike Chang)**

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war**

**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door**

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score**

**You and I get sick, and I know that we can't do this no more**

**But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

**Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes**

**Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath**

**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself**

**And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell**

**But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you**

**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

**Yeah baby give me one more night**

**Well baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you**

**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**

**Got you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**

**Yeah... yeah... yeahhhh**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

**Yeah baby give me one more night**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

**Oh baby gimme one more night**

The audience was amazed at how only seven guys were able to pull off such a song acapella style, so the guys received quite a loud response from the audience, consisting of cheering, clapping, and some whooping. As the audience died down, the guys moved away to grab a bottle of water to rehydrate themselves as Kitty came onto the stage.

**(Want U Back by Cher Lloyd)**

**(Performed by Kitty Wilde)**

**Ugh!**

**Mm, yeah**

**La la la la la, ha ha**

**Ugh!**

**Hey, boy you never had much game**

**Thought I needed to upgrade**

**So I went and walked away way way**

**Ugh!**

**Now, I see you've been hanging out**

**With that other girl in town**

**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**

**Ugh!**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want u back, I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want u back, I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

**Please, this ain't even jealousy**

**She ain't got a thing on me**

**Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans**

**Ugh!**

**You clearly didn't think this through**

**If what I've been told is true**

**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**

**Ugh!**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back, I want u back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back, I want u back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**

**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh**

**Ohhh, and you might be with her**

**But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**Yo!**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this: Oh!**

**Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back, I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back, I want you back**

**Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh!)**

**Ohhh, I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ohhh, I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

Kitty finished off her performance with a stunning ending, and received a standing ovation for her incredible performance and how well she had performed. The rest of the girls came onto the stage, they all had an air about them that just screamed "SEXY!" They walked onto the stage, owning it, and they did so with professionalism. The music started up and many guys in the audience gave cat-calls, and whoops to the girls on the stage.

**(Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls)**

**(Performed by Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Kitty Wilde, Tina Coheng-Chang, Unique, Marley Rose, Rachel Berry, and Sunshine Corazon)**

**(All girls)**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**

**(Brittany)**

**Typical and hardly the type I fall for**

**I like when the physical**

**Don't leave me asking for more**

**I'm a sexy mamma (Mama)**

**Know just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)**

**All I wanna do is spring this on ya (On ya)**

**That back up all the things that I told (Told ya)**

**(Sunshine)**

**You been sayin' all the right things all night long**

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**

**(Rachel)**

**Baby, can't you see? (See)**

**These clothes aren't fittin' on me (me)**

**The heat comin' from this beat (beat)**

**I'm about to blow**

**I don't think you know**

**(Sugar)**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe(Uh huh)**

**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**

**(Tina)**

**You say you're a big boy**

**But I can't agree**

**'Cause the love you said you had**

**Ain't been put on me**

**I wonder[x2]**

**If I'm just too much for you**

**Wonder [x2]**

**If my kiss don't make you just**

**Wonder [x2]**

**What I got next for you**

**What you wanna do? (Do)**

**(Santana)**

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**

**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**

**Baby, can't you see? (See)**

**These clothes are fittin' on me (me)**

**The heat comin' from this beat (beat)**

**I'm about to blow**

**I don't think you know**

**(Mercedes and Unique)**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**

**(Kitty and Marley)**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**

**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**

**(dance break)**

**(All girls)**

**[Sunshine and Rachel]**

**Come on baby**

**Loosen up my buttons babe [Loosen up my buttons babe]**

**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe**

**[Loosen up my buttons babe]**

**(All girls)**

**[Quinn and Kitty]**

**Come on baby**

**Loosen up my buttons babe [Loosen up my buttons babe]**

**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe**

**[Loosen up my buttons babe]**

**(All girls)**

**[Rachel and Sunshine]**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe [Uh huh]**

**But you keep frontin' [Uh]**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me [Uh huh]**

**But I ain't seen nothin' [Uh]**

**(All girls)**

**[Marley and Tina]**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe [Uh huh]**

**But you keep frontin' [Uh]**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me [Uh huh]**

**But I ain't seen nothin' [Uh]**

**(All girls)**

**[Rachel and Sunshine]**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe [Uh huh]**

**But you keep frontin' [Uh]**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me [Uh huh]**

**But I ain't seen nothin' [Uh]**

**(All girls)**

**[Marley and Tina]**

**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe [Uh huh]**

**But you keep frontin' [Uh]**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me [Uh huh]**

**But I ain't seen nothin' [Uh]**

As soon as the song had finished, the crowd went wild with excitement. There were several guys who were particularly eyeing Santana at different points in the song, aand Brittany felt the need to just punch any guy who looked at her Santana in _that_ way. Though she managed to save it for later. Mr. Schuster had to admit to himself that he had never seen such a wild side to his female students, he was very surprised at how they managed to keep the song sexy, yet they always managed to keep it appropriate. He thought that he should let the girls get to do more songs like this one, though the next song would allow for Brittany to truly unleash her inner Britney Spears. Brittany was given a headband with a little top hat that was angled, so that she had her own little accent for her next song. However, before Brittany could do her song; the boys made their last entrance for their last all-guy song.

**(Sexyback - Main Version by Justin Timberlake)**

**(Performed by Joe Hart, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Jake Puckerman, Noah Puckerman, Ryder Lynn, Finn Hudson, and Mike Chang)**

**(Sam)**

**[Jake]**

**I'm bringing sexy back [yeah]**

**Them other boys don't know how to act [yeah]**

**I think you're special, what's behind your back? [yeah]**

**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. [yeah]**

**Take 'em to the bridge**

**(Artie)**

**Dirty babe (uh-huh)**

**You see the shackles**

**Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)**

**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)**

**It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)**

**Take 'em to the chorus**

**(Sam)**

**[Jake]**

**[Come here girl]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Come to the back]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[VIP]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Drinks on me]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Let me see what you're twerkin' with]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Look at those hips]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[You make me smile]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Go ahead child]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[And get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**(Ryder)**

**[Blaine]**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**(Blaine)**

**[Jake]**

**I'm bringing sexy back [yeah]**

**The mother fuckers don't know how to act [yeah]**

**Come let me make up for the things you lack [yeah]**

**'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast [yeah]**

**(Jake)**

**Take 'em to the bridge**

**(Artie)**

**Dirty babe (uh-huh)**

**You see the shackles**

**Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)**

**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)**

**It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)**

**(Blaine)**

**Take 'em to the chorus**

**(Finn)**

**[Jake]**

**[Come here girl]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Come to the back]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[VIP]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Drinks on me]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Let me see what you're twerkin' with]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Look at those hips]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[You make me smile]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Go ahead child]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[And get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**(Noah)**

**[Blaine]**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**(Artie)**

**I'm bringing sexy back**

**You mother fuckers watch how I attack**

**If that's your girl you better watch your back**

**Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**

**(Jake)**

**Take 'em to the chorus**

**(Joe)**

**[Jake]**

**Come here girl**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Come to the back]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[VIP]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Drinks on me]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Let me see what you're twerkin' with]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Look at those hips]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[You make me smile]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Go ahead child]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[And get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**(Mike)**

**[Blaine]**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**[Get your sexy on]**

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**(All guys)**

**Get your sexy on**

As the guys all end their song, the lights shut off and they all make their way off the stage. Blaine had, at several points during the song seen Sam dancing, and was very subtly teasing Blaine with how he moved. The way Sam had moved, had attracted quite a lot of attention from the girls in the audience, and Blaine was able to see how they were all looking at Sam with want. Blaine had felt at those points; very protective of his Sammy, and so after the performance, he planned on making sure that Sam knew he was Blaine's, and only Blaine's. As the guys all moved off the stage, Brittany came to the center of the stage and got into position with her headband that had a small top hat angled on it; on her head. She got ready for her song and as the band began to play the music, the spotlight came to rest on her and she began her song.

**(Circus by Britney Spears)**

**(Performed by Brittany Pierce)**

**There's only two types of people in the world:**

**The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe**

**Oh baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl**

**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

**(Whoa)**

**I'm like the ringleader**

**I call the shots (Call the shots)**

**I'm like a firecracker,**

**I make it hot**

As Brittany says the word "hot", the spotlight changes color; from the regular color, to a slightly fiery orange color, to represent how hot Brittany could make her performance.

**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

Brittany places her hands on her arms and proceeds to run them up her arms, and then proceeds to make a gesture as if she is pushing a door wide open, and reveals her presence to the world.

**I'm like a performer**

**The dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready**

**Hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring**

**Just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip**

**Just like a circus**

As Brittany mentions the word "trip", she dances as if she is tripping forward, and then spins around, and sashays back to where she was before she "tripped", and looks back over her shoulder at the audience with a look that could make any guy drop dead at how stunning and sexy Brittany was.

**Don't stand there watchin' me,**

**Follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor**

**Just like a circus**

**There's only two types of guys out there:**

**Ones that can hang with me, and the ones that are scared**

**So baby, I hope that you came prepared**

**I run a tight shift, so beware**

**I'm like the ringleader**

**I call the shots (Call the shots)**

**I'm like a firecracker**

**I make it hot**

**When I put on a show,**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

Again, Brittany places her hands on her arms and proceeds to run them up her arms, and then makes her gesture of pushing open the "door" to reveal herself.

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer**

**The dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready**

**Hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring**

**Just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip**

**Just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watchin' me,**

**Follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor**

**Just like a circus**

**Let's go!**

**(Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh)**

**Let me see what you can do**

**(Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh)**

**I'm running this**

**(Like, like, like, like a circus)**

**Yeah, like a what?**

**(Like, like, like, like a circus)**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring**

**Just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip**

**Just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watchin' me,**

**Follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor**

**Just like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring**

**Just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gone trip**

**Just like a circus**

As Brittany sings; "center of the ring", she spins in a circle and then just as she mentions; "when I crack that whip", she makes a motion as if she were cracking a whip, and then on the word; "trip", she once again; dances as if she is tripping, and then as she lands forward, she spins and sashays back to where she started her song, and then looks over her other shoulder, with the same sexy look that she had given before.

**Don't stand there watchin' me,**

**Follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor**

**Just like a circus**

Brittany finished up her song with a stunning atmosphere about her. She knew that she had owned that song, and she turned to face the audience, and gives them a little bow, and then the other members of the glee club come onto the stage. As all the other members came onto the stage for the next song, Brittany was able to share a smile with Santana and she smiled with a blush as she saw Santana give her a wink to show her how much that song gave her Britt a chance to truly shine like the star she was. Marley headed to the center of the stage with the New Directions all behind her and she transformed, and allowed her inner rocker-diva to shine through for this song, she also uses this song to express all her hurt and anger at Jake for breaking up with her to be with Ryder, and lets all of her emotions go into her song.

**(So What by P!nk)**

**(Performed by Marley Rose and The New Directions)**

**(Marley)**

**I guess I just lost my husband**

**I don't know where he went**

**So I'm gonna drink my money**

**I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)**

**I've got a brand new attitude,**

**And I'm gonna wear it tonight**

**I'm gonna get in trouble**

**I wanna start a fight**

**(New Directions)**

**Na na na na na**

**(Marley)**

**I wanna start a fight**

**(New Directions)**

**Na na na na na**

**(Marley)**

**I wanna start a fight!**

**(Marley and The New Directions)**

**So,**

**So what I'm still a rock star**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't need you**

**And guess what**

**I'm havin more fun**

**And now that were done**

**I'm gonna show you tonight**

**I'm alright**

**I'm just fine**

**And you're a tool so**

**So what**

**I am a rock star**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't want you tonight**

**(Marley)**

**Unh Check my flow Uohhh**

**The waiter just took my table**

**And gave it to Jessica Simps**

**(Shit!)**

**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy**

**At least he'll know how to hit**

**(Oops)**

**What if this song's on the radio,**

**Then somebody's gonna die! haha**

**I'm going to get in trouble,**

**My ex will start a fight**

**Na na na na**

**He's gonna to start a fight**

**Na na na na**

**We're all gonna get in a fight!**

**(Marley and The New Directions)**

**So,**

**So what I'm still a rock star**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't need you**

**And guess what**

**I'm havin more fun**

**And now that were done**

**I'm gonna show you tonight**

**I'm alright**

**I'm just fine**

**And you're a tool so**

**So what**

**I am a rock star**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't want you tonight**

**(Marley)**

**You weren't there**

**You never were**

**You want it all but that's not fair**

**I gave you life**

**I gave my all**

**You weren't there, you let me fall**

**(Marley and The New Directions)**

**So, so what I'm still a rock star**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't need you**

**And guess what**

**I'm havin more fun**

**And now that were done**

**I'm gonna show you tonight**

**I'm alright**

**I'm just fine**

**And you're a tool so**

**So what**

**I am a rock star**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't want you tonight**

**(Marley)**

**No no**

**No no, I don't want you tonight**

**You weren't there**

**I'm gonna show you tonight**

**I'm alright**

**I'm just fine**

**And you're a tool so**

**So what**

**I am a rock star**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't want you tonight**

Marley realizes at this point in the song, that she needs to be happy for Jake and Ryder, and like Sam had told her a while ago; support them for being together. She smiles and just lets go of Jake, and knows that it is time for her to move on.

**(Wooohooooooo!)**

**Ba da da da pffftt**

As the song came to a close, the audience once again; was up on its feet, giving the New Directions a standing ovation for such an incredible performance. As the lights dimmed down, the glee members took their places for the last song, and the band began playing the music.

**(Singing in the Rain/Umbrella Mashup)**

**(Performed by The New Directions)**

**(Artie)**

**[Tina]**

**[Uh-huh, uh-huh] Yeah, holler!**

**[Uh-huh, uh-huh] Good girl gone bad**

**[Uh-huh, uh-huh] Take three... action!**

**[Uh-huh, uh-huh] Woah!**

**(Santana)**

**You have my heart**

**And we'll never be worlds apart**

**May be in magazines**

**But you'll still be my star**

**Baby, 'cause in the dark**

**You can't see shiny cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

**'Cause I...**

**(Brittany)**

**[New Directions]**

**I'm singin' in the rain [We'll shine together]**

**Just singin' in the rain [We'll be forever]**

**What a glorious feeling [Be a friend]**

**And I'm happy again [Stick it out 'til the end]**

**I'm laughing at clouds [More than ever]**

**So dark, up above [We'll share each other]**

**I'm singin', singin' in the rain [Umbrella]**

**You can stand under my umbrella [Ella, ella, eh eh eh]**

**Under my umbrella [Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh]**

**(Jake)**

**These fancy things**

**Will never come in between**

**You're part of my entity**

**Here for infinity**

**When the world has took it's part**

**When the world has dealt it's cards**

**If the hand is hard**

**Together we'll mend your heart**

**'Cause I...**

**(Ryder)**

**[New Directions]**

**I'm singin' in the rain [We'll shine together]**

**Just singin' in the rain [We'll be forever]**

**What a glorious feeling [Be a friend]**

**And I'm happy again [Stick it out 'til the end]**

**I'm laughing at clouds [More than ever]**

**So dark, up above [We'll share each other]**

**I'm singin', singin' in the rain [Umbrella]**

**You can stand under my umbrella [Ella, ella, eh eh eh]**

**Under my umbrella [Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh]**

**(All New Directions)**

**You can stand under my umbrella (Umbrella)**

**Ella, ella, eh eh eh (Just singin' in the rain)**

**Under my umbrella (What a glorious feeling)**

**Ella, ella, eh eh eh (And I'm happy again)**

**Under my umbrella (I'm laughing at clouds)**

**Ella, ella, eh eh eh (So dark, up above)**

**Under my umbrella (I'm singin')**

**Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh (Singin' in the rain...)**

**It's rainin', rainin'**

**Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'**

**Baby, come here to me**

**Come here to me**

**It's rainin', rainin'**

**Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (More than ever)**

**Baby, come here to me**

**Come here to me**

**(Sam and Blaine)**

**[New Directions]**

**It's rainin', rainin' [I'm singin' in the rain]**

**Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' [Just singin' in the rain]**

**Baby, come here to me [What a glorious feeling]**

**Come here to me [And I'm happy again]**

**It's rainin', rainin' [I'm laughing at clouds]**

**Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' [So dark, up above]**

**Baby, come here to me [The sun's in my heart]**

**(Sam and Blaine)**

**And I'm ready for love**

**(All New Directions)**

**My umbrella, my umbrella**

**My umbrella, my umbrella**

The moment that the last song was finished, the audience went wild. Everyone in the audience was up on their feet; clapping, whooping, cheering, etc. Carmen Tibideaux had made several notes in her head during the performance, about who she was willing to consider, and as it turned out; there were two students that she found to be very talented. She smiled to herself and made her way backstage after the New Directions had finished their performance.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Backstage…**

**XOXOXOXOX**

Everybody was so excited and happy with their performance that nobody noticed Carmen Tibideaux walking into the room. Rachel however, was the first one to notice the woman's presence. "Oh hello Madam Tibideaux, was there something that you needed from me?" Rachel asked her with a smile on her face, yet at the same time; she knew that if Carmen Tibideaux was backstage with anyone, then she did want to talk with them about something important. "No Miss Berry, I did not come here to speak to you, however I am interested in the two boys over there." She said, pointing at Sam and Blaine. "Oh, would you like to meet them?" Rachel asked her politely. "Yes, I would very much like to meet them." Carmen Tibideaux said with a small smile forming on her face.

Rachel walked over to Sam and Blaine, and told them to follow her. When Rachel, Sam, and Blaine all came over to Carmen Tibideaux; Sam and Blaine immediately introduced themselves to the woman. "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson." Blaine said politely while holding out his hand to shake the woman's hand. "Hello Blaine, I am Carmen Tibideaux; and what is your name young man?" Carmen asked Sam. "I'm Sam Evans. Did you want us for something Miss Tibideaux?" Sam asked the woman with a smile. "Yes, I did want to talk to the both of you about something. I assume that Miss Berry here has already informed your Glee Club that I am here because I was very impressed with last year's win at Nationals, and I came back here to see if there were any other students who might be willing to consider coming to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. And based on the performance that I just witnessed, I have concluded that you two young men are qualified for NYADA. I hope to see you at NYADA, and in case one of you or both of you decide to come to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts; I have the applications here with me." Carmen reached into her handbag and pulled out two envelopes that she gave to both Sam and Blaine.

"I look forward to hearing your responses to this invitation soon." Carmen said with the small smile still on her face. And with that, she turned around and walked away, but before she got to the door she turned around and faced the three friends; "And by the way; very well done on your duet with that other young girl Miss Berry. And if both you; Mr. Evans and you; Mr. Anderson, do audition for The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, and you both perform your auditions as well as you did for this performance; then I am willing to offer you a full scholarship to NYADA. Have a good day and congratulations on this performance." She said with a tone of satisfaction in her voice as she left the room. Rachel just stood there with her mouth wide open at the news she just heard Madam Tibideaux give her friends. "Oh my God…she just gave you guys her approval!" Rachel squealed with delight at both Sam and Blaine. Sam and Blaine both looked at Rachel, then they looked at each other and just smiled. "Well, guess this means we'll be joining you and Santana in New York then!" Blaine said with happiness in his voice to Rachel. Rachel hugged both her friends and went back to join the rest of her friends and former teachers in celebrating their astounding performance

**A/N: Before anyone goes and starts killing me, I know that this was a long chapter, but I just wanted it to be perfect and I didn't to mess it up. So please don't kill me, thanks **** Anyways, let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


End file.
